WHAT IS LOVE
by sung yong mun
Summary: D.O and Suho is having a love story, and what their love story like? YAOI. EXO casts. crack pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Annyeonghaseo, here's little thing you guys must know-**

**RATED : kadang T kadang M (O_O)**

**WARNING : TYPO. NGGAK JELAS. CRACK PAIRING-maksudku pairingnya ini random=_=**

**happy reading!**

**WHAT IS LOVE (CHAPTER 1)**

Pagi yang cerah dihari Senin, seorang namja manis sedang berjalan dengan bertujuan untuk ke sekolah, yaitu Do Kyungsoo, biasa dipanggil D.O , ia membenarkan dasinya, dan menatap lurus kedepan, akhirnya ia berhenti ke tempat pemberhentian bus, dan menunggu bus yang akan datang, ia mulai membuka tas bahunya dan mengambil iPod, kembali menutup tas dan memasang earphone dikedua telinganya, dan iPodnya pun dimasukkan ke kantong celananya, lagu iPod dimainkan shuffle, dan D.O senang sekali karena awal lagu yang dimainkan adalah Billionaire, Travie feat. Bruno, y'know right?

Bus datang, dan berhenti ditempat pemberhentiannya, mula-mula menunggu orang-orang dari bus untuk turun, lalu bergantian menjadi D.O dengan orang-orang yang menunggu bus langsung masuk kedalam, D.O yang sudah masuk kedalam, lebih memilih untuk berdiri, tangan kanannya berpengangan dengan bahu kursi kosong, dan ia menatap ke jendela, melihat pemandangan diluar.

10 menit lebih berlalu, dan D.O sudah sampai ke tempat tujuannya, ia turun dari bus dan langsung berjalan menuju sekolah yang hanya beberapa langkah dari tempat pemberhentian bus itu, **SMENT HIGH SCHOOL**, itulah sekolahnya. "D.O ! "

D.O menoleh, dan mendapati sahabatnya yang berlari kearahnya lalu merangkulnya senang, Byun Baekhyun. Namja yang berwajah polos ini sebenarnya sangat bawel tapi ia sangat baik hati dan perhatian, sudah berteman dengan D.O dari awal masuk SMP diBucheon, "semalem nge-game ya?" tanya Baekhyun senyum, "kamu kali" jawab D.O, "Hehehe,kamu juga kan" "kamu tuh sekalinya udah nge-game terus deh, gak ada rem" ledek D.O, Baekhyun hanya memukul bahu D.O pelan dan tertawa.

"KYAAAAAAAKYAAAAAAAAAAA"

Baekhyun juga D.O tersentak dengan tereakan para gadis-gadis fangirling itu didepan gerbang sekolah, "Ada apaan sih?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih merangkul D.O, "Udahlah, cuek aja" D.O menatap kearah lain, dan mereka berdua pun memasuki gerbang tanpa melihat apa yang gadis-gadis itu kerumuni.

"Ya, Do Kyungsoo !" D.O berhenti berjalan, begitu pula Baekhyun yang penasaran siapa yang memanggil D.O dengan nama lengkap seperti itu, mereka berdua menoleh, dan menatap orang itu, seorang namja tampan bertubuh tegap dan kelihatan manly banget. "Kris-ge?"

Baekhyun menengok ke D.O dan menatapnya heran, "Kau kenal?" Baekhyun melepaskan rangkulannya dari D.O, D.O mengangguk, "Ya, dia teman kakakku" lalu ia menengok ke Kris yang menatapnya datar, Kris menghampirinya dan berhenti tepat dihadapannya, gadis-gadis mengerumuni kami bertiga, berbisik-bisik tak jelas, "Bilang ke Suho kalau nanti malam aku akan mampir kerumahnya" "Ta—" "Kenapa aku tak langsung bilang ke Suho? Pertama. Telefon dirumahku rusak. Semuanya rusak. Kedua. Handphone-ku kemarin diceburin sama Tao" "Oh" D.O mengangguk mengerti.

"Yasudah,aku hanya ingin bilang itu saja, selamat bersekolah" Kris berbalik badan dan melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh sambil berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah, para gadis masih fangirling melihat namja yang barusan meninggalkan sekolahnya, D.O hanya menghela napas dan menyikut Baekhyun, "Ayo, nanti kita telat" "Ah, iya !" Baekhyun berjalan mengikuti D.O.

* * *

Lunch time, dan D.O keluar kelas, ia berjalan ingin menghampiri kelas Baekhyun, D.O di 2-A sedangkan Baekhyun di 2-C, ia ingin mengajaknya untuk makan siang seperti biasa, D.O berhenti berjalan dan menengok ke sebuah mading yang dipajang disebelah kelas 2-B itu, ada berita tentang klub basket, D.O menghampiri mading itu dan membaca isi berita tersebut, "Klub sekolah kita menang lagi ya.." gumam D.O pelan dengan seulas senyumannya, pipinya merah saat melihat foto orang yang disukainya terpampang diberita itu, Kim Jongin.

"Kita menang lagi ya ?" D.O tersentak lalu menengok ke orang yang ada disampingnya, itu Sehun, teman sekelasnya, "Mereka hebat ya" kata D.O dengan mata berbinar, "Kamu kenapa nggak ikut basket?" mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Sehun itupun D.O langsung tertawa, "Hahahaha, aku itu nggak banget sama hal begituan, mending kamu, kenapa kamu nggak ikut basket?" D.O kembali menatap mading, "Nggak aja, aku udah cukup ikut klub sepak bola" D.O mengangguk mengerti, Sehun memang ikut klub sepak bola, jago dia.

"Sehun-ah ! D.O !" mereka berdua menoleh, dan terlihat Baekhyun yang berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua, "Sedang apa?" tanyanya, "Ah, melihat ini" Sehun menunjuk mading, "Sekolah kita menang basket lagi lho" tambah D.O senang, Baekhyun menatap mading dengan wajah datar, "Oh" jawabnya pendek, ia kembali berjalan dan menengok ke D.O dan Sehun yang berdiri tak jauh dibelakangnya, "Kalian kenapa? Ayo makan siang" ajaknya, ia kembali menatap lurus kedepan, sambil menggeram dalam dirinya.

D.O dan Sehun saling berpandangan, dan mereka berdua serentak mengangkat bahu, tanpa berpikir panjang mereka langsung saja mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang, sesampainya dikantin dan sudah mengambil hidangan makan siang masing-masing, mereka duduk dimeja dekat jendela, dan makan disitu bertiga.

"Kau tahu" Baekhyun yang sudah melahap makan siangnya langsung minum air putih,dan melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Hari ini sangat menyebalkan" lanjutnya. "Kenapa?" tanya D.O, "itu" tunjuknya kearah seorang namja bertubuh jangkung yang sedang makan siang dengan teman-temannya, _'Oh, ada Kai disana'_ kata D.O dalam hati."Kenapa dia?" Sehun yang daritadi melahap makan siangnya langsung menoleh ke namja yang ditunjuk Baekhyun itu.

"Saat pelajaran berlangsung tadi, kan dia ada dibelakangku, dia berisik banget, dia lagi mencoba buat gangguin temennya, si Kai yang lagi serius merhatiin guru, gara-gara aku kesel, ya aku omelin pelan aja tuh bocah, eh guru malah ngira kita berdua bercanda, terus kita berdua dihukum, aish" jelas Baekhyun sambil memutarkan kedua bola matanya, "Namanya Park Chanyeol, ikut klub basket juga kok dia, ngeselin" Sehun hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Ya, kenapa kamu tertawa, Sehun-ah" Baekhyun mendengus kesal, "Mian,Mian, Chanyeol emang suka kayak gitu, Baekki, cuekin aja" Sehun masih menahan tawanya, "Lho, Sehun kenal?" tanya D.O, "Dia sepupunya temanku, aku suka kerumah temanku itu, dan ya biasanya ada Chanyeol, aku lumayan dekat dengannya, dia anak yang berisik, tapi sebenarnya baik sekali" kata Sehun senang, D.O tersenyum, "Wah sama kayak kamu dong, Baekhyunnie" D.O menunjuknya dengan garpu yang ia pegang sambil tertawa kecil.

"Huh" Baekhyun membuang muka sambil menggeram kesal.

* * *

D.O yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah malam itu, dan sudah berpisah dengan Baekhyun juga Sehun karena arah rumah mereka berbeda, Baekhyun dan Sehun rumahnya tak jauh dari sekolah, sedangkan D.O harus menaiki bus dulu, saat ini ia ada didalam bus, dan karena ia lelah, ia duduk dibarisan ketiga dari depan, duduk dijok dekat jendela, ia sedang mendengarkan lagu dari iPod-nya, hanya saja earphone yang ada ditelinga kirinya ia lepas dan yang kanan tidak, tangan kanannya menggenggam iPod dan pandangan matanya melihat pemandangan luar dari jendela.

"Permisi" D.O menoleh kearah suara berat itu, "Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanyanya,_ 'Lho..Cowok ini kan yang dibicarain Baekhyunnie tadi siang, siapa tadi..Changyeong? Changhyeong?'_ , D.O hanya mengangguk dengan senyumannya, lalu kembali menatap pemandangan diluar. Kini, lelaki jangkung tadi sudah duduk disebelahnya, karena D.O masih agak penasaran, ia mengintip sedikit wajahnya, lalu ia menatap tangan kanan namja itu yang ada bekas luka lebam,"Omo.." gumam D.O, ia memberhentikan lagu di iPod-nya, lalu melepas earphone diteliga kanannya, D.O mencari sesuatu ditasnya, dan saat ia mendapatkan benda yang ia cari..

"Tangan kamu kenapa?" tanya D.O, namja itu menoleh dan menatap D.O heran, "Ne?" "Tanganmu" "Tanganku?" "Iya, ini, bengkak begini kenapa?" Namja itu masih diam dan mengernyitkan dahinya, D.O hanya menghela napas, ia memegang tangan kanan namja itu lalu mengolesi punggung tangannya dengan salep, "Mian" katanya pendek. Seusai mengolesinya, ia kembali menaruh salep ke tasnya, dan memasang earphone, kali ini dikedua teliganya, sebelum ia mem-play lagu itu..

"Gomawo" kata namja itu, D.O menoleh, lalu tersenyum, "Cheonmaneyo" . "Tadi…aku jatuh saat latihan basket,hehe" katanya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala, D.O hanya tertawa kecil, "Ah iya, Park Chanyeol, aku Chanyeol, kamu?" ia memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih,_ 'Oh..Chanyeol..'_ gumam D.O dalam hati, "Do Kyungsoo, panggil aku D.O" katanya ramah, "Aku sering melihatmu dengan Sehunnie" Chanyeol masih menatap lurus ke mata D.O, " dan aku sering melihatmu dengan Kai" balas D.O senang.

"Kalian berteman dekat?" tanya D.O, "Ya, dia sahabatku dari SD, anaknya sih kelihatannya jutek dan serius, padahal sebenernya baik hati dan perhatian banget" jawab Chanyeol sambil tertawa kecil, D.O ikut tersenyum, 'Kai memang sangat baik hati' . "Oh ya, kau juga dekat dengan Baekhy—" "Tadi pagi ia cerita kalau kalian berdua dihukum karena kamu ribut ingin mengganggu Kai, lucu sekali" D.O menahan tawanya, Chanyeol memanyunkan bibirnya, "Lagian, kenapa sih, suka-suka dong mau ganggu Kai, bukan dia ini".

Tak terasa bus sudah berhenti ditempat pemberhentian, orang-orang yang ada didalam bus beberapa keluar termasuk Chanyeol juga D.O, mereka masih ngobrol sambil berjalan kearah yang sama, "Sebentar, rumahmu dijalan X ?" tanya D.O tiba-tiba, "Ya, kenapa?" Chanyeol menatap D.O penasaran, "Sama denganku" D.O tersenyum.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kejalan yang sepi, yang sekarang mereka lewati berdua, "itu rumahku," tunjuk Chanyeol, rumah minimalis yang besar dengan dua mobil didalamnya, "Dan itu rumahku" D.O menunjuk kerumah yang bernuansa korea sekali, dari rumah Chanyeol, rumah D.O hanya terhalangi oleh 3 buah rumah disebelahnya, "Aku baru tahu kau tetanggaku" kata D.O, "Aku baru pindah ke daerah sini," mereka berdua berhenti berjalan, dan saling bertatapan, "Bye" D.O melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas dengan Chanyeol, ia berbalik badan dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

* * *

"Suho-hyung, apa tadi Kris-ge kesini?" tanya D.O yang sedang mencuci piringnya, "Hah? Ngapain?" Suho yang sedang asyik menonton TV langsung menoleh ke D.O, "Katanya dia mau kerumah, mau nyamperin Hyung" jelas D.O polos, "HAH ?!" Suho berdiri dengan tatapan shock-nya ke D.O, ia mematikan TV, "Tau darimana ?!" Suho menghampiri D.O dengan cepat, "Ah tadi Kris-ge nyamper ke sekolahku, cuman mau bilang kalo dia bakal kemari malam ini, tadinya mau hubungin hyung, cuman telepon Kris-ge semuanya rusak dirumah sama handphone-nya abis diceburin sama Tao" D.O masih serius mencuci piringnya.

"AISH JJINNJA !" Suho menggeram kesal sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, "Sudah kubilang untuk tak kemari, ah mendingan sekarang aku—" "TINGTONGTINGTONG" "ANIYAAAAAA" Suho menenggelamkan wajahnya dari balik kedua tangannya setelah bel rumahnya berbunyi, "Nee~" D.O mengelap kedua tangannya dengan kain lalu menghampiri pintu ruang tamu lalu membukanya,ia mendapati seorang namja tampan berada didepannya, "Ah,Kris-ge, silahkan masuk" kata D.O dengan senyum, "Mian, datang malam-malam begini" Kris melepaskan sepatunya, dan menepuk-nepuk kepala D.O, "Gwenchana" jawab D.O, ia kembali menutup pintu, dan Kris sudah masuk ke ruang tamu.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN KERU—" "kenapa?" Kris memotong omongan Suho dan duduk disofa, lalu menyalakan TV, Suho yang masih berdiri disebelah sofa menggeram kesal, "kenapa kau sering sekali—" "Tak usah pura-pura tak tahu, Suho" Kris menatap Suho tajam, Suho seakan membeku karena kena oleh tatapan dingin itu, "Ap-Apa?!" Suho mengambil bantal sofa dan memberi ancang-ancang ingin melemparkan ke wajah Kris, "Aku menyukaim—" "BRUK !" wajahnya tertimpuk oleh bantal sofa yang Suho lempari, Kris berdiri karena sudah tak tahan, Suho langsung mundur dan mundur kembali mengambil banyak bantal dari sofa.

"Ja—Jangan mendekat!" Suho membawa banyak bantal ditangan kanan kirinya, Kris hanya menghela napas lelah, dan menoleh kearah D.O yang sedang mengantarkan Teh ke meja ruang tamu dengan santai, "Ini silahkan, Tehnya" kata D.O, "Thanks, D.O" Kris tersenyum, D.O hanya mengangguk, lalu melihat Suho yang masih panik menatap Kris, "Sudahlah,Hyung. Kris-ge menyukaimu, terus kenapa? Gak ada larangan kok buat suka sama orang, itu kan hak masing-masi—" "BRUK!" D.O berhasil ditimpuk bantal sofa, "Ya, D.O ! kembali ke kamarmu dan istirahatlah, orang ini sakit!" kata Suho sambil menunjuk Kris yang tak jauh darinya, Kris hanya menatap Suho malas.

D.O mengusap-usap hidungnya, "Aish.." ia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua diruangtamu dan kembali kekamarnya, kini, hanya D.O dan Kris yang ada diruangtamu itu, "Kris, kau—" "Sebegitukah kau benci denganku?" potong Kris dengan wajah datarnya, "Aku tak pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu!" omel Suho, "Lalu kenapa sepertinya kamu sangat tak suka denganku?" "Kau..Kau tahu kan aku menyukai Yixing! Kamu bisa tersakiti terus olehku kalau kau menyukaiku tetapi aku menyukai yang lain!" Suho berkaca-kaca, Kris masih menatap Suho datar.

"aku sudah memberitahumu berkali-kali—" "Kenapa? Orang yang yang kau suka juga menyukai orang lain bukan? Kau tahu itu juga bukan? Kalau Yixing menyukai Xiumin? Kita berdua merasakan rasa sakit yang sama dan tak pernah menyerah untuk membuat orang yang kita suka menoleh kepada kita, lalu kenapa? Kenapa kau menghindariku?" Suho berhasil dibuatnya diam sejuta kata, ia diam membisu dan berpikir kalau apa yang dikatakan Kris itu benar, Kris yang menyukainya, Suho yang menyukai Lay, Lay yang menyukai Xiumin.."Kau…Teman baikku Kris.." Suho menitikkan air matanya, ia terduduk disofa dengan lemas dan menutupi wajahnya dibalik kedua tangannya.

"Aku tak mau menyakitimu" Suho menahan tangisnya, ia sudah bersahabat dengan Kris sejak lama, dan ia sudah memberitahu Kris kalau ia menyukai Lay, teman sekampusnya. Tapi lama-kelamaan Suho tahu kalau Kris menyukainya, ia mengetahuinya dari Xiumin, Suho shock, dan merasa brengsek, karena selama ini Kris yang menyukainya tahu kalau Suho menyukai Lay, ia merasa telah mencabik-cabik hati Kris tanpa sepengetahuannya selama ini, karena itu ia mulai menjauhinya.

Kris mengelus-elus punggung Suho yang kini gemetaran, ia memeluk Suho dengan lembut, dan masih mengelus-elusnya, hingga akhirnya Suho sudah agak tenangan, "karena inilah, aku sangat mencintaimu, Suho" ia mengeratkan pelukannya, "Kau selalu memikirkan orang lain dibandingkan dirimu sendiri" ia menyesap harum Suho dilehernya, Suho mulai menangis.

Kris membiarkan Suho menangis puas dipelukannya, Suho yang tak tahu harus bagaimana hanya bisa menangis, "Maafkan aku,Kris…Mian..Mian.." ia membalas pelukan Kris, Kris masih memeluk Suho dengan tenang, membiarkan cinta pertamanya untuk menangis dipelukannya, setelah Suho sudah agak tenangan, Kris melepaskan pelukannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Suho, dahi mereka bersentuhan, dan mata mereka saling bertatapan, Kris yang terpesona dengan wajah manis Suho, matanya setelah menangis, yang kelihatan sayu tetapi berbinar, bibirnya yang mungil, kedua pipinya yang merah merona, "Suho…Jadilah milikku" Kris mengelus pipi Suho.

Suho terdiam lalu menggeleng, "Aku…Aku.." "Gwenchana" Kris mengecup dahi Suho dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu"

Dibalik dinding dekat ruangtamu, ada D.O yang mendengar semua percakapan mereka dari awal, D.O hanya menghela napas sedih, karena Suho yang masih menyukai Yixing dan perlakuan Kris yang masih saja berjuang untuk merebut hati Suho, D.O berbalik badan dan kembali kekamarnya, ia mengunci pintu kamarnya dan merebahkan badannya ke kasur sambil berpikir..

'Cinta itu rumit ya'

* * *

**MIND TO REVIEWS ?**

**wait next chapter ~**

**kamsahamnida ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

"D.O !"

Namja manis itu menoleh saat ia mendengar seseorang dengan suara berat itu memanggil namanya, ia tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, "Chanyeol, selamat pagi" angguk D.O, Chanyeol tersenyum lebar,

kini mereka berdua berada ditempat pemberhentian bus, saat bus sudah datang, beberapa orang dari bus itu turun, lalu bergantian jadi D.O dan Chanyeol juga beberapa orang lainnya yang masuk kedalam bus itu, D.O dan Chanyeol pun duduk dijok belakang.

"Kau suka musik, ya?" tanya Chanyeol yang sedaritadi menatap D.O menggumamkan beberapa lirik dari lagu Jason Mraz, D.O melepaskan earphone dari telinga kanannya, "Mau dengar?" D.O tersenyum, Chanyeol mengangguk, D.O memasangkan earphone-nya ke telinga kiri Chanyeol,

"Oh ! Jason Mraz !" kata Chanyeol senang, "Kamu suka dengannya?" "Ne ! sangat suka !" Chanyeol menyandarkan badannya dijok, dan menikmati alunan lagu Jason Mraz yang menyanyikan I'm Yours.

Tak terasa bus sudah berhenti ditempat pemberhentiannya, Chanyeol dan D.O turun dari bus, iPod D.O sudah dimasukkan kedalam tasnya, mereka berdua ngobrol selama berjalan kesekolah, "Jadi dirumahmu sekarang hanya ada kakakmu dan kamu?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran,

"Ne, Umma mengurusi restorannya diBusan, Appa sedang mengerjakan proyek barunya diBeijing, kalau kakak masih tinggal denganku, ia kuliah di Universitas Seoul" jelas D.O, Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, "Bagaimana denganmu Chanyeol?" tanya balik D.O.

"Aku?" Chanyeol menatap D.O sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya, D.O tersenyum, "Hmm…" ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, "Appa bekerja sebagai fotografer, dan Umma hanya menjadi rumah tangga, oh ya, aku anak tunggal" senyum Chanyeol, "Apa kau juga suka memotret, Chanyeol?" "Suka ! biasanya aku suka memotret pemandangan dibandingkan orang-orang" Chanyeol menjelaskannya dengan semangat.

"Oi"

Kami berdua menoleh, "Ah, Baekki, Selamat pagi" D.O tersenyum, Baekhyun yang tadinya menatap D.O langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Chanyeol, "..Yo—" "Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya, D.O?" tanya Baekhyun ke D.O dengan kesal, "Oiya, kau harus tahu, ternyata Chanyeol dan aku itu bertetangga-an" jelas D.O, "MWOYA?!" Baekhyun tersentak kaget, dan menunjuk ke Chanyeol, "PARK CHANYEOL YANG INI?!"

"Ya ! apa maksudmu dengan 'Yang ini' ?!" "MAKSUDKU ITU 'KAU' !" Baekhyun melototi Chanyeol dan mendengus kesal, "Sudahlah Baekki, kemarin itu ka—" "Kau mesti tau Do Kyungsoo-ah, dia ini adalah musuhku di SD, dan kami berdua bertemu lagi di SMA" "Kau belum pernah menceritakannya padaku-" "Sekarang sudah" ketus Baekhyun, ia menggelengkan kepala lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua yang bengong, tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Memangnya itu benar, Chanyeol?" tanya D.O, "Yah…benar sih..aku kira ia telah melupakan kejadian pas SD, dan kukira kami berdua dapat berteman lagi dimasa SMA ini, aku juga nggak tahu kenapa bisa satu sekolah lagi sama dia di masa SMA ini" Chanyeol menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil memasang wajah kebingungan.

"Selamat pagi" kami berdua menoleh ke arah suara itu, "Sehunnie, pagi" senyum D.O, "Yo, Sehun" Chanyeol merangkul Sehun, "Aish, aku hanya menyapa kalian berdua, aduh lepasin sakit—AW!" Chanyeol yang mempererat rangkulannya membuat Sehun sesak napas, D.O hanya tertawa kecil melihat kedua temannya bercanda satu sama lain, "Hei, dia bisa mati jika kau rangkul keras seperti itu"

Suara itu..

"Ah, Kai, pagi!" Chanyeol memeluknya, Kai terdiam dengan wajah datar, Sehun mengusap-ngusap lehernya lalu berdiri dibelakang D.O, "Pa-Pagi" kata Sehun pendek setelah dirangkul habis-habisan oleh Chanyeol, Kai mengalihkan tatapannya pada D.O, "Pagi" sapa D.O sambil memberi anggukan yang dibalas oleh Kai dengan seulas senyumannya, _'AAAAAAAAAAAA DIA TERSENYUM'_ umpat D.O dalam hati.

"D.O, langsung ke kelas yuk" ajak Sehun, "Ah, ya, Ayo" saat mereka berdua mulai berjalan, D.O menengok ke Chanyeol dan Kai, "Kajja,ne?" Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengikuti D.O juga Sehun dari belakang diikuti oleh Kai.

* * *

"Baekhyunnie" D.O menaruh tray makan siang-nya dimeja yang Baekhyun tempati, D.O berdiri didepan Baekhyun yang sedang makan sendiri, Baekhyun yang sedang makan langsung saja menghentikan kegiatan makan siangnya dan menghela napas lalu berdiri sambil mengangkat tray-nya,

"Hyunnie, Jangan marah" D.O menggengam bahu Baekhyun, Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap D.O tajam, "Aku nggak marah" "Kau marah" "Nggak" "Maaf ya, kau pasti benci sekali denganku sekarang" "Aku nggak pernah bilang begi—" "Terus kenapa menghindar?" potong D.O polos.

Baekhyun menatap D.O yang menatapnya sedih, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala dan kembali duduk, D.O akhirnya duduk didepannya, dan masih menatap Baekhyun sedih, "Kenapa kau menghindar, Baekhyun?" tanya D.O, Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke jendela, dan terdiam lalu berpikir..

'_Aku cemburu kalau kau dekat dengan Chanyeol, bodoh' _gumamnya dalam hati, "Kau kesal denganku?" lagi-lagi D.O bertanya, Baekhyun masih menatap pemandangan luar dari jendela, "Kenapa?" suara D.O mulai terdengar pelan, _'Kau milikku, Do Kyungsoo'_ ucap Baekhyun dalam hati, "Nggak apa-apa, maaf ya tiba-tiba aku begini" Baekhyun kembali melakukan kegiatan makan siang-nya.

D.O masih nggak yakin dengan perlakuan Baekhyun, ia menghela napas keras, "Aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu, asal jangan marah denganku, Baekki" Perkataan D.O barusan membuat Baekhyun langsung tersentak menatapnya kaget, "Apapun?" tanya Baekhyun, D.O mengangguk, _'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Dia manis sekali, aku sangat ingin melakukan ini itu padanya tapi…'_

"Kenapa, Baekhyun?" Pertanyaan D.O memecah lamunan Baekhyun yang sudah kemana-mana, _'Tidak-tidak, dia sahabatku, aku tak ingin menghancurkan hubungan kami berdua..' _Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Nanti malam nginap dirumahku, buatkan aku Kimbap" kata Baekhyun sembari melanjutkan makan siangnya.

D.O tersenyum manis, "Oke !" katanya senang, D.O mulai memakan hidangan makan siangnya, saat ia memasukka nasi ke dalam mulutnya, kedua pipinya menggembung lucu, Baekhyun yang ingin tertawa, ia menahannya, _'Oh, ia manis sekali' _. Baekhyun langsung teringat kejadian bagaimana ia bisa jatuh cinta oleh namja yang bernama Do Kyungsoo ini, kejadian itu saat mereka masih duduk dibangku 1 SMP diBucheon,

dimana saat ia melihat D.O duduk diperpustakaan sedang membaca buku sendiri dekat dengan jendela, wajahnya yang serius tetapi terlihat manis, Baekhyun entah mengapa terpesona melihatnya, saat D.O menoleh lalu menatap Baekhyun, D.O tersenyum dan menyapanya dengan anggukan, Baekhyun membalas anggukannya.

Baekhyun mengambil suatu buku dan membacanya tepat didepan D.O, padahal Baekhyun tak tahu apa yang ia baca, ia tak membaca buku yang ia ambil tadi, malah ia menatap D.O yang serius membaca buku, mulai dari hari itu, saat istirahat sekolah ia selalu saja menghampiri perpustakaan untuk menemui D.O, mereka dekat darisitu juga, karena kebawelan Baekhyun, ia berhasil menjadi teman dekatnya sampai sekarang, tapi D.O tak pernah tahu, kalau Baekhyun sangat teramat mencintai sahabatnya ini.

"Baekhyunnie?" lagi-lagi D.O memecahkan lamunan Baekhyun, "Ah, mian, ayo lanjutkan makannya" kata Baekhyun datar, D.O mengernyitkan dahi lalu mengangkat bahunya, ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makan siangnya, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum umpat saat melihat ia makan.

* * *

"TINGTONGTINGTONG!" "Iya iya ! Hadeh, D.O darimana saja sih kamu, udah malem begi—" Suho yang mengomel-ngomel daritadi, setelah membuka pintu depannya, ia melotot dan kembali ingin menutup pintu, tetapi ditahan oleh orang yang ada dihadapannya itu, "KRIS ! Apa yang kau—" "Aku mau makan" Kris masuk tanpa dipersilahkan oleh sang pemilik rumah, ia melepaskan sepatunya dan menaruhnya rapih di rak sepatu lalu berjalan santai ke ruang makan,

"YA ! INI RUMAHKU ! DIRUMAHMU APA NGGAK ADA MAKANAN? KALO NGGAK ADA BELI AJA KE SUPERMARKET!" Omelan Suho tak didengar oleh Kris, Kris yang sekarang berada didapur mengecek kulkas Suho, dan menatap isi kulkas itu datar, ia kembali menutup kulkas lalu menatap Suho, "Aku ingin menyantapmu" tunjuk Kris ke Suho, "MWOYA?!" Suho langsung tersentak kaget.

Kris mendekati Suho yang tak terlalu jauh darinya, Suho yang berusaha mundur dan mundur, akhirnya terjebak, karena kini ia sudah bersandar di dinding, Kris menaruh tangan kanannya di dinding, tepat disebelah telinga kiri Suho, lalu tangan kirinya menyentuh dinding sebelah pinggang Suho, yang membuat Suho tak bisa kemana-mana, Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Suho,

"Ap—Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, bodoh?" tanya Suho kesal dengan kedua pipinya yang kini memerah padam, "kalau aku ingin melakukan 'itu' padamu, percuma. Hatimu hanya di orang lain" kata Kris sambil menatap Suho lurus.

"Kalau begitu lepaskan aku!" Suho mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lain, "Aku ingin membuatmu menjadi milikku,Suho" tangan kiri Kris mulai melingkar dipinggang Suho, "Hyaaa ! Gila kau! Tak bisa ! Tak bisa !" kesal Suho sambil memukul-mukul dada Kris, Kris tertawa kecil dan meniupkan angin ke telinga kiri Suho,

Suho kaget dan kini, wajahnya benar-benar padam. Suho yang entah kenapa lemas saat ditiup telinganya, ia langsung terduduk ditempat, membuat Kris mengernyitkan dahi lalu berjongkok dihadapannya, "Apa aku menyerang daerah sensitifm—" "ANIYA!" Suho kembali memukul-mukul Kris, Kris menahan kedua tangan Suho dengan kedua tangannya, lalu menarik Suho ke dalam pelukannya, "Le—Lepaskan !" pinta Suho, Kris malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku ingin mempunyai 3 anak" kata Kris tiba-tiba, "Adopsi sana!" bentak Suho dalam pelukan Kris, Kris hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Tapi aku ingin mereka mempunyai darah dari kita berdua" lanjut Kris yang sekarang sedang mengelus-elus punggung Suho.

"Ya ! Nggak bisa ! Lagian aku nggak bisa beranak tahu !" Suho menenggelamkan wajahnya yang merah padam di dada Kris, "Kau bodoh sekali, Kris.." Suho memukulnya pelan.

"Ya, Aku juga mencintaimu" kata Kris tenang, "YA ! LEPAS !" Suho menggeliat dipelukan Kris, tetapi Kris masih saja memeluknya erat, membuat Suho menggeram kesal sendiri.

* * *

"Ini silahkan" D.O menaruh hidangan Kimbap di meja makan, Baekhyun yang duduk di bangku, menatap Kimbap yang disiapkan D.O dengan senang, "Waaaaaah, kau benar-benar pintar memasak!" Baekhyun mulai menyantap Kimbap yang disiapkan oleh D.O lalu tersenyum manis, "Sekarang kau memaafkanku kan?" tanya D.O, Baekhyun berhenti makan lalu menatapnya,

D.O menarik bangku disebelah Baekhyun lalu duduk disitu, "Kau harus tidur denganku dulu" kata-kata Baekhyun membuat D.O tersentak kaget, _'Ti-Ti-Tidur dengannya ?! Apa tidak apa-apa? Yah dia kan temanku, jadi ya..Ah pokoknya kalau aku melakukan ini..Ia akan memaafkanku kan?' _D.O mengangguk, lalu Baekhyun kembali menyantap Kimbapnya.

D.O berdiri, "Kedua orangtuamu.." "Ah, mereka berdua keluar kota" "..Baiklah..Kutunggu dikamarmu" kata D.O dengan kedua pipinya yang memerah, ia berbalik badan dan langsung berjalan cepat ke kamar Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi, _'Kenapa? Dia mau langsung tidur duluan?' _, Baekhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya dan kembali menyelesaikan makan malamnya itu, setelah makan, ia mencuci piringnya, "D.O nggak makaaaaan?" kata Baekhyun sambil menatap pintu kamarnya yang ada D.O didalam situ, Baekhyun menatap pintu kamarnya heran, _'Kok nggak ada jawaban?' _

Baekhyun mengelap kedua tangannya dengan kain serbet, lalu menghampiri kamar, ia membuka pintu kamarnya, dan membulatkan kedua matanya. "D.O…Kau…" Kedua pipi Baekhyun merah padam, ia menatapnya terus menerus, "B—Baekki.." kata D.O terbata-bata, _'APA YANG IA LAKUKAN?! SIAL CELANAKU SEMPIT'_ teriak Baekhyun dalam hati, tentu saja ia sangat 'turn on' melihatnya, D.O yang 'sepertinya' tak memakai apapun ditutupi dengan selimut, D.O duduk diatas kasur sambil menggenggam selimut dengan erat, menatap Baekhyun dengan sayu dan semburat merah merona dikedua pipinya.

"Ini…Ini pertama kalinya bagiku..Ja-jadi..A-Aku..Maaf kalau aku payah akan soal ini.." D.O memejamkan kedua matanya, Baekhyun masih menatapnya tak percaya.._'Sebentar..Aku bilang tidur itu..maksudku bukan ini! Yaampun dia sampai mikir kesana! Aku senang sih sebenarnya, Ini adalah mimpi menjadi kenyataan, tapi..tapi aku ingin ia melakukannya kalau ia mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku..' _Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu berjalan mendekati kasur, membuat D.O membuka matanya tiba-tiba, _'Oh tidak. Aku benar-benar ingin menyantapnya' _pikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menaiki kasur dan menyandarkan kepala D.O ke bantal, kini Baekhyun menindihnya, Baekhyun menyentuh telinga kiri D.O, karena ia tahu itu bagian sensitifnya, "Ah!" D.O memejamkan matanya mendadak, karena Baekhyun tak tahan, ia mendekati telinganya lalu meniupnya, "Hyunnie..Ja—Ah!" Kini Baekhyun meng-gigit telinga D.O lalu menjilatnya, "Sssh..Hyunnie.." Desah D.O pelan, libido Baekhyun meningkat, tetapi..

'TIDAK ! AKU SAHABATNYA!' ia langsung mundur dan duduk didepan D.O, ia menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menjilat mulutnya yang barusan 'sedikit' mencicipi D.O, D.O yang terkulai lemas dengan sekuat tenaga membangun kan badannya, lalu menatap Baekhyun lemas, "M—Mian, aku..sangat sensitif..Aku-" "Maksudku 'tidur' itu bukan dalam rangka seperti ini.." potong Baekhyun, ia langsung berpindah tempat ke sebelah D.O, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya diatas bantal, "Ayo tidur" ajak Baekhyun datar, D.O membulatkan kedua matanya, lalu bersemu merah.

Ia mengangguk lalu tiduran disamping Baekhyun, _'Oiya..D.O sekarang tak mengenakan apa-apa..'_ pikir Baekhyun dalam hati, ia langsung menggeleng, tak ingin melanjutkan kegiatan 'mesum'nya dengan sahabatnya yang sangat ia cintai ini, "Mianhae, D.O" kata Baekhyun pelan, "Gwe—Gwenchana.." jawabnya pelan, Baekhyun menengok ke D.O yang sedang melihat lurus ke langit dinding dengan kedua pipinya yang merah merona, "Percuma kita melakukannya kalau kamu tak ada perasaan apa-apa denganku" Baekhyun menghela napas pelan.

"Maksudmu? Kamu juga nggak ada perasaan apa-apa kan denganku?" tanya D.O, "Kalau aku menyukaimu, bagaimana?" kata-kata Baekhyun didetik itu juga, membuat D.O terdiam membeku.

* * *

_**REVIEWS PLEASEEE :D**_

_**JEONGMAL KAMSAHAMNIDAAAA~~~**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Maksudmu? Kamu juga nggak ada perasaan apa-apa kan denganku?" tanya D.O, "Kalau aku menyukaimu, bagaimana?" kata-kata Baekhyun didetik itu juga, membuat D.O terdiam membeku.

'_Ap—Apa ?! Baekhyun menyukaiku ? Selama ini aku..Aku nggak tahu..' _ucap D.O dalam hati, "Aku hanya bercanda" kata Baekhyun santai, D.O menengok ke Baekhyun, "Tentu aku menyukaimu, sebagai sahabat" Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "Lucu sekali meledekimu" ia menepuk-nepuk kepala D.O senang, "Aish…Jjinjja.." D.O ikut tertawa kecil,

'_Oh..Kukira beneran..' _ D.O menghela napas lega, "Aku juga menyukaimu, Baekhyun" senyumnya sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar, Baekhyun juga membalas senyumannya, _'Seandainya perkataannya itu bermaksud dengan apa yang kuharapkan..'_ sedih Baekhyun dalam hati.

* * *

Siang di hari Minggu itu, D.O dan Suho jalan-jalan ke mall, Kini, Suho ada di toko musik,sedangkan D.O ada di toko buku.

~SUHO~

"Ah.. Album barunya Chen udah keluar belum ya.." gumam Suho pelan sambil melewati rak-rak album yang begitu banyak, ia menengok kanan kiri seperti anak hilang, mencari album idola favoritnya, "Ah itu dia! Album keduanya udah keluar! Aiiihh" Suho senyum-senyum sendiri sambil menggenggam album itu senang, ia berbalik badan dan—"UWA ! YIXING-AH!" Suho tersentak kaget,

"Oh, Suho" Yixing membulatkan matanya lalu tersenyum lebar_, 'Hyaaaaa, manis sekaliiii, beruntungnyaaa'_ teriak Suho dalam hati, "Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Yixing, "Tentu saja mencari album Chen yang baru, dan ini dia! Aku menemukannya!" kata Suho senang, Yixing tertawa kecil, "Sama dong, aku juga nge-fans banget sama Chen" ia mengambil album Chen itu, dan tersenyum lebar kearah Suho.

'_TIDAAAAKK JANTUNGKUUUU'_ Suho yang memasang wajah datar dan suara dalam hatinya itu sangat berbeda situasi, mereka berdua membayar albumnya ke kasir lalu keluar dari toko musik itu bersama, "Mumpung kita lagi bareng, ke kafe yuk" ajak Yixing senang, Suho yang tentunya sedang _'ASDFGHJKL'_ dalam hatinya itu mengangguk biasa,mereka berdua ke kafe dan ngobrol banyak disitu, "Jadi, setelah kuliah nanti, kau mau kerja apa?" Yixing mengaduk-aduk kopinya,

Suho terdiam karena didalam hati ia sedang berteriak-teriak tak jelas, "Aa—Aku mau jadi penyanyi, ingin mengeluarkan album seperti Chen, hehehe" Suho mengalihkan pandangannya, "Oya? Sama sepertiku dong, aku juga ingin jadi penyanyi, kalau kita berkolaborasi mungkin akan sempurna" kata Yixing lalu meminum kopinya, saat Suho yang kedua pipinya kini merah merona, ia kembali menatap Yixing, "Ternyata kita mempunyai banyak kesamaan ya" Yixing tersenyum manis, Suho hanya menjawab dengan anggukan pelan.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita juga berkolaborasi dengan Xiumin?" JLEB. Hati Suho yang tadinya terbang entah kemana sekarang jatuh hancur berkeping-keping saat nama orang itu disebut. "Xiumin kan suaranya juga bagus, dia jago nge-rap pula" Yixing kembali menyesap kopinya, Suho kesal sendiri dalam hati,

"Kris" nama orang itu tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut Suho, "Hm?" Yixing mengangkat kepalanya, "Kris juga jago nge-rap, suaranya bagus dan dia jago main gitar" entah mengapa Suho mengatakan hal seperti itu, Yixing mengernyitkan dahi lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Ahahahaha ! benar-benar ! kita buat band saja sekalian !" katanya girang.

"Hahahahaha, boleh tuh" jawab Suho dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan, '_kenapa sih Yixing benar-benar nggak peka'_ kesalnya dalam hati.

~D.O~

"Oke…sekarang aku mau ngapain ya tadi.." D.O celingak-celinguk mencari apa yang tadi ia ingin cari, "Oh iya! Novel Luhan-hyung!" Ia berlari-lari kecil mencari novel itu kesana kemari, ia berhasil menemukannya dirak paling pojok, sepi sekali disekitar situ hanya ada satu orang dan D.O sendiri disitu, "Hyaaaaa! Luhan-hyung mengeluarkan novel barunya!" D.O tersenyum lebar,

dan melihat cover buku itu dengan judul 'One Day' dengan cover bunga matahari yang layu, lalu ia membalik bukunya untuk melihat sinopsis novel itu, mata D.O berbinar saat membacanya, kisah tentang satu pasangan yang tak bisa saling mencintai, dan harus ada salah satu yang menghilang darisitu, "Aku akan membelinya" kata D.O senang, "Kau suka?"

D.O menoleh lalu membulatkan matanya tak percaya, "Kau—" saat D.O ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya, mulutnya langsung diserang oleh mulut orang itu, orang itu mencium D.O dengan ganas, membuat D.O sesak napas lalu membuka mulutnya dan akhirnya lidah orang itu masuk kedalam mulut D.O untuk mengajak dansa sang tuan rumah,

karena D.O panik, ia langsung mendorong sekuat tenaga orang itu dan membuang muka, walau kekuatannya kalah, D.O masih berhasil membuang muka untuk tak melanjutkan 'acara' mendadaknya yang tak jelas itu, D.O masih dalam setengah pelukan orang itu sambil mengambil oksigen yang banyak, lalu menengok ke orang itu heran, "LUHAN-HYUNG!"

Mulut D.O dibekap mendadak oleh Luhan, Xie Lu han, novelis terkenal dengan cerita cintanya yang begitu mengenai hati, D.O sangat kagum sekali dengan orang ini, tetapi kenapa Luhan menciumnya? "Jangan keras-keras, bodoh" Luhan menatap sinis D.O,

'_Apa benar ini Luhan?'_ gumam D.O dalam hati, ia mengangguk pelan lalu Luhan melepaskan bekapannya dari mulut D.O, "Kalau begitu, kita lanjutkan lagi, lagipula disini sepi" kata Luhan sambil menjilat bibirnya yang kering, D.O heran dengan apa yang Luhan katakan,

"Ap—Apa yang ingin kau laku—Ah!" Luhan meremas junior D.O mendadak, membuat D.O tersentak kaget, "Se-sebentar—Luhan—Nnnn..Ah—Tung—" Luhan langsung mencium D.O kasar, sambil meremas Junior D.O yang terbalut oleh celana jeansnya, membuat D.O tak tahan entah kenapa, Luhan menurunkan ciumannya dari mulut D.O jatuh ke leher, "Ssssh…Jangan berisik..Nanti ketahuan.." bisik Luhan sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya itu,

D.O tak bisa apa-apa, ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia menahan desahannya terus menerus, dan saat Luhan mulai meremas pantatnya—"Ja-jangan!" D.O mendorong Luhan mendadak, "Kau—Kau menyebalkan ! Dasar novelis mesum!" D.O membanting novel Luhan, lalu pergi meninggalkannya, "Menyesal sekali aku mengagumimu, bodoh!" teriaknya kesal sambil berlari.

Luhan tertawa kecil, lalu menjilati mulutnya dan melihat D.O yang sudah pergi jauh, lalu ia melihat sesuatu dilantai disamping novel Luhan yang terjatuh tadi, Luhan mengambil benda itu, ternyata itu adalah ID Card SMENT HIGHSCHOOL, Luhan tersenyum licik, "Kau menarik, Do Kyungsoo" kata Luhan pelan, ia mencium kartu itu lalu menyimpannya dalam kantung jaketnya.

Sementara itu, D.O berada didalam Gamezone yang berisik, ia bermain tembak-tembakan untuk tak mengingat masalah itu lagi, walau ia sudah menang setelah memainkan temba-tembakan itu, malahan sampai orang-orang mengelilinginya karena kagum dengan permainan handal D.O, tapi D.O masih tak bisa melupakan kejadian mengerikannya tadi, _'AIGOOOYAAA, AKU TAK PERCAYA LUHAN-HYUNG BISA SEMESUM ITU!'_ teriaknya dalam hati.

"Uwah ! Kau jago sekali, D.O !" D.O langsung menoleh kearah suara itu, "Cha-Chanyeol!" D.O menghampirinya saat ia menamatkan game tadi, "Wuaaaah, ajarkan aku, ajarkan aku!" Chanyeol girang melompat-lompat, D.O tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk, "Ayo sini kuajari" kata D.O dengan senyumannya,

D.O bermain game tembak-tembakan tadi bersama Chanyeol sampai mereka berdua berhasil menamatkannya, Chanyeol yang begitu senang, ia memeluk D.O mendadak, Chanyeol langsung sadar dan meminta maaf, D.O hanya tersenyum simpul, "Gwenchana" katanya lembut, membuat kedua pipi Chanyeol yang entah kenapa merah merona, "Lho, Chanyeol, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya D.O khawatir.

Chanyeol yang keburu menyadari akan wajahnya, segera menggeleng keras, "Aa-kita main dance-dance revolution yuk! Kajja!" Chanyeol menarik tangan D.O dan kini mereka langsung saja bermain game itu, setelah itu mereka juga bermain banyak macam game, seperti balap mobil, balap motor, basket, juga yang lain, sampai akhirnya karaoke..

Chanyeol rap lagu 'Look At Me Now' dari Chris Brown, ia sangat jago dalam rap-nya itu, apalagi suaranya yang benar-benar ngebass itu, keren sekali, sampai membuat D.O terkagum-kagum tak jelas, giliran D.O untuk bernyanyi, Ia berdiri dan mengambil mic, D.O menyanyikan lagu 'What Is Love' dari salah satu lagu Chen, idolanya juga idola kakaknya,

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar saat mendengar suara merdu D.O, setelah D.O bernyanyi ia menoleh Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan kedua mata berbinar, "Suaramu bagus banget" kata Chanyeol senang, D.O menghampiri Chanyeol tapi.."Ah..Go-Goma—UWA!" ia tersandung karena kakinya terlilit tali mic, sehingga ia terjatuh ke pangkuan Chanyeol tiba-tiba, keadaan sekarang sungguh canggung.

Ia menghadap Chanyeol sambil duduk diatas pahanya Chanyeol, mulut Chanyeol menghadap ke hidung D.O, dan D.O menatap mulut Chanyeol yang terlihat lembut itu dengan panik, tangan kanannya menahan ke dinding, dan tangan kiri D.O menyentuh dada Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang kedua tangannya sedaritadi tidak melakukan apa-apa, tiba-tiba melingkar ke pinggang D.O,

"Cha-Chanyeo—" "Do Kyungsoo" D.O tersentak kaget saat namanya dipanggil lengkap, ia mengangkat wajahnya, kini wajah Chanyeol benar-benar dihadapannya, "Sepertinya aku.." "Y-Ya?" Chanyeol terdiam, lalu menyentuh bibir D.O, kedua pipi D.O merah merona saat ibu jari Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, dahi mereka bersentuhan, "Kau..Menyukai Kai, kan?" tanya Chanyeol,

Hembusan napas Chanyeol bisa dirasakan oleh wajah D.O, dan D.O panik dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba seperti itu, "I-I-Iya" "Kai belum tahu?" D.O hanya menjawab dengan gelengannya, Chanyeol tertawa kecil, "Begitu ya," Chanyeol menjauhkan kepalanya dari D.O dan melepaskan sentuhan dari bibir D.O, ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding, "Tenang, aku takkan memberitahu siapapun" senyum Chanyeol sambil memejamkan matanya, D.O yang masih bingung dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol tadi kini sadar ia masih berada diatas pangkuannya Chanyeol,

'_Hah..Kim Jongin..Sepertinya kau akan menjadi rival terkuatku..'_ umpat Chanyeol dalam hati.

* * *

D.O berjalan cepat ke gerbang pintu sekolah, lalu berhenti mendadak karena daritadi ia mencari-cari sesuatu di tasnya, "aaaaah dimana kartuku ?!" katanya panik, "Ya! D.O!" D.O menoleh dengan wajah tak enaknya, "Ah..Sehunnie..Pagi.." ia kembali mencari-cari kartunya di tas, "Hm? Kau kenapa? Mencari apa?" "Kartu ID-ku..Hilang.." jawabnya lemas, Sehun melihat D.O khawatir, "Yasudah nanti bilang aja sama guru" kata Sehun mencoba menyemangati D.O, D.O mengangguk pelan, "Tapi.." "D.O ! Sehun ! Pagi !" Sehun dan D.O menoleh, itu Byun Baekhyun dengan wajah cerahnya dipagi hari, "D.O? wajahmu pucat gitu, kenapa?" Baekhyun menyentuh kening D.O khawatir, Sehun juga mengelus-elus kepala D.O, "Ka-Kartuku..Kartu ID..Hilang.." "Yaampun, sudahlah nanti lapor aja sama guru.." kata Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan D.O yang sudah setengah nyawa itu,

"Ya ! Sehunnie !" Sehun, Baekhyun juga D.O menoleh, "Bekalmu ketinggalan nih" namja manis itu menghampirinya dengan tatapan malas, para gadis-gadis mulai mengelilingi mereka sambil teriak-teriak nggak jelas, Sehun menggeleng, "Sudah kubilang aku makan siangnya sudah ada dikantin" ketusnya, "Heh, Umma udah bikinin susah payah, terima aja" namja itu memaksa Sehun dengan wajah datar,

Sehun mendengus kesal, lalu mengambilnya malas, ia menengok ke Baekhyun dan D.O, "Oh iya, kau belum kenal sama kakak tiriku kan? Kenalkan dia—" baru saja Sehun ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya, D.O sudah langsung menghampiri namja manis yang menatapnya licik itu, lalu menamparnya sampai namja itu terjatuh , "XI LU HAN ! BRENGSEK !" tiba-tiba D.O melihat suatu benda yang jatuh dari jaket Luhan, yaitu ID Cardnya!

Ia segera mengambilnya lalu menarik Baekhyun bersamanya, "Sehunnie, aku duluan ! Aku hanya ingin kau tahu—" D.O melemparkan pandangannya dari Sehun ke Luhan yang terduduk dilantai dengan sinis, "Lelaki ini brengsek! Aku membencinya!" lanjutnya kasar, lalu berjalan cepat dengan Baekhyun yang digenggamannya dan meninggalkan Sehun juga Luhan disitu.

Sehun melihat D.O yang berjalan penuh amarah dengan heran, lalu menoleh ke Luhan yang duduk sambil tertawa tak jelas, Sehun mengangkat Luhan, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun penasaran, lalu tiba-tiba ia tersentak kaget, "Jangan bilang kau.." "Nyaris" "MWOYA?!" Sehun mulai marah dengan perlakuan semena-mena kakak tirinya ini, "Hey, Sepertinya aku menyukai orang itu, sahabatmu ya?" "Aku juga mencintainya dan aku takkan membiarkanmu menyakitinya, dasar mesum" "HAHAHAHA, Adikku ini sainganku?! Lucu sekali, hahahaha" Luhan tertawa keras,

"Terserah apa katamu, bodoh" ketus Sehun lalu berbalik badan dan mengatakan, "Aku benar-benar mencintai Do Kyungsoo" dengan serius lalu meninggalkan Luhan yang tersenyum licik di tempat.

* * *

_**ternyata ada 4 orang yang menaruh hati kepada D.O , dan reaksi D.O hanya... (O_O)**_

_**Keep reading ! **_


	4. Chapter 4

Suatu hari di pagi selasa yang mendung, terdapat dua orang namja yang berada dihalaman belakang mansion yang begitu megah juga luas sedang duduk diatas rerumputan hijau segar, mereka berdua duduk berjauhan, karena namja yang satu lagi tak ingin berdekatan dengannya, dan yang satu lagi biasa saja tak memedulikan situasi mereka yang alami sekarang, mereka itu adalah—

"Kenapa aku harus ada dirumahmu" ketus Suho membuang muka sambil duduk sila itu, Suho datang ke rumahnya karena Kris bilang ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin ia tunjukkan untuk Suho, walau Suho bermaksud untuk menjauhi Kris, tapi bukan berarti Kris bukan sahabatnya, ia masih menganggapnya sahabat, Kris, lelaki yang sangat teramat terkenal dengan kekayaannya ini tinggal disebuah mansion,

oh, ini mansion milik dia, masih ada lagi milik kedua orang tuanya diluar kotaa, "Maaf kalau rumahku kecil" jawab Kris datar, _'KECIL IA BILANG? KECIL ?'_ teriak Suho dalam hati, Jujur saja semenjak awal SMA pertama kali kenal Kris dan datang ke mansion-nya itu, ternyata itu mansion milik kedua orang tuanya, saat Kris masuk kuliah dan dibelikan mansion khusus untuk miliknya, wah bisa gila Suho, segini saja dibilang kecil.

"Aku mau pulang" ia berdiri dan mulai berjalan, Kris mencegat Suho dengan menggenggam tangan kiri Suho untuk tak kemana-mana, "Jangan pergi" katanya, Suho menoleh, "Kau itu apa-apaan sih—" "Hei, Kris" Suho kembali melihat ke depan, ingin melihat siapa yang memanggil sahabatnya itu, "Kau.." Suho membulatkan kedua matanya, "Ah.." Namja manis itu menatap Suho heran, lalu tersenyum dan menunduk, "Annyeonghaseo" sapanya,

"Ne ! Annyeonghaseo!" Suho langsung menunduk kepalanya juga dan melepaskan genggaman Kris darinya lalu menghampiri namja itu, "CHEN ! AKU FANS BERATMU !" kata Suho terkagum-kagum, Chen yang bingung harus apa, ia memberi tangannya untuk bermaksud berjabat tangan, Suho yang didalam hatinya sudah dagdigdug nggak jelas, langsung saja menggenggam tangan Chen dan menjabat tangannya,

"Namaku Kim Joonmyun ! Adikku dan aku sangat menyukaimu! Aku dan adikku juga sudah membeli album barumu, kami berdua sangat menyukainya, suaramu sangat indah" Suho melepaskan tangannya pelan, dan memegang tangan kanannya yang tadi baru berjabat tangan dengan Chen dengan tangan kirinya, _'Oh, kubahagia..'_ katanya dalam hati,

"Jeongmal Kamshahamnida, aku sangat menghargainya, Kamsahamnida sekali lagi" jawab Chen dengan senyum lebar, Suho langsung menoleh ke Kris, Kris menatap Suho malas, "Ah iya, dia sepupuku, Kim Jongdae—" "SEPUPUMU?! KAU TAK PERNAH CERITA !?" Suho langsung menarik kerah Kris, "Kau tak pernah bertanya" jawab Kris santai, Chen hanya tertawa kecil melihat mereka.

"Oh iya, Chen, kau akan menjalani Tour-mu?" tanya Kris sambil membenarkan kerahnya yang tadi diacak-acak oleh Suho, "TOUR?!" Suho langsung melotot melihat Kris, Chen mengangguk, "Ne, pertama-tama disini, China, Hongkong, Taiwan, Jepang, baru ke Asia tenggara, Aku akan mulai 4 hari lagi dari sekarang, jadi Tour kira-kira bisa menjalani 4 bulan" jelas Chen,

"Wah lama juga ya..Tuh, Suho, mau nonton nggak?" Kris melihat Suho yang bengong, "Aa-HAH? Tentu saja!" jawabnya semangat, Chen tertawa, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong jaketnya dan memberinya ke Suho, "Tiket VVIP, bisa mampir ke backstage juga kok" kata Chen dengan senyumannya, ia memberi 2 tiket, "Ajak adikmu" lanjutnya, Suho masih nggak percaya apa yang dia alami hari ini, kaki dia sudah melemas, entah apa yang harus ia lakukan, "CHEEEEN ! KAMSAHAMNIDAAAA ! SARANGHAEEEE !" teriaknya senang, Kris hanya menatapnya sinis, "Gak usah deh bilang 'saranghae' segala" ketusnya, "Apaansih, sirik" kata Suho sambil melihat tiket VVIP-nya dengan mata berbinar, "Ah mian, abis ini aku ada pemotretan, duluan ya, annyeong Kris, annyeong Suho" sapanya sambil melambaikan tangannya lalu meninggalkan mereka, "Annyeong !" teriak Suho antusias.

Kris langsung memeluk Suho dari belakang, "Uwa ! Kris !" Suho menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Kris menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Suho, Suho dapat merasakan hembusan napasnya dari lehernya, "Kau hanya menyukai Lay kan?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba, "Mwo..?" Suho kembali menatap ke depan dan mengernyitkan dahi, "Jangan ditambah Chen lagi, cukup sainganku Lay saja" kata Kris kesal, "Apa-apaan sih, aku kan hanya mengagumi Chen!" kedua pipi Suho mulai merah merona.

Suho membulatkan kedua matanya dan menengok ke belakang, "Kau…menyuruhku kesini, untuk membiarkanku bertemu Chen?" tanya Suho ragu, "Abisnya akhir-akhir ini kamu kelihatan badmood" ketusnya, _'Ah iya, semenjak kejadian ketemu Lay itu, terus dia ngomongin Xiumin, ish'_ kesalnya dalam hati, tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, lalu ia melepaskan pelukan Kris dan berbalik badan untuk menghadapnya.

"Ka—Kamshahamnida" Suho menundukkan kepalanya, kini wajahnya merah padam, Kris tertawa kecil dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Suho, "Haaah..Kim Joonmyeon, cepatlah menjadi milikku" katanta senang, Suho mengangkat kepalanya lalu memukul-mukul Kris, "Diam kaaaaauu!"

* * *

D.O baru saja pulang dari supermarket untuk membeli keperluan makanan, saat ia melewati lapangan basket, ia menemukan seorang namja berkulit tan sedang bermain basket sendiri di sore ini, "Kai" katanya pelan, entah kenapa ia langsung menghampiri lapangan basket dan menatap kagum orang yang dicintainya itu, tiba-tiba Kai berhenti bermain dan menengok ke belakang,

kini, mata mereka berdua bertemu, angin berhembus, menyapu rapih rambut Kai, ia yang mengenakan kaus putih dan jeans pendek selutut juga kets hitam, terlihat sangat kasual, dan agak menggoda karena keringatnya yang mengalir dari dahinya jatuh ke dalam kaus putihnya itu.

Kai menggenggam bola basketnya, lalu tersenyum melihat D.O, "Hei" sapanya, D.O langsung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, "Ah, Ne, Hei" balasnya canggung, Kai tertawa kecil, "Abis dari supermarket? " Kai mulai berjalan menghampiri D.O,

"N-Ne..Beli keperluan bahan makanan, Kai sendiri..?" tanya D.O balik, Kai mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, "Tadinya aku lagi jalan-jalan sama Chanyeol, eh dia-nya ilang, keburu ada basket nyasar disini, aku main aja" katanya senang.

D.O tersenyum simpul, lalu mengeluarkan botol air putih dari plastik supermarket, dan memberikannya pada Kai, "Ini, silahkan" kata D.O sopan, Kai membulatkan kedua matanya dan mengambilnya senang dan meminumnya, sampai setengah botol air itu habis, _'Yaampun, dia benar-benar haus..'_ ucap D.O dalam hati.

"Kau baik sekali, D.O. Gomawo" Kai tersenyum lebar, "Ah ini, lihat ya, aku bisa slam dunk" Kai mundur dan mundur lalu berbalik badan dan berlari menuju ring lalu loncat, melemparkan bola basket dan bergelantungan diring, berhasil memasukkan angka ke ring, ia turun dengan senyumannya yang bahagia, _'Tuhan..Dia tampan sekali..'_ D.O terkagum-kagum dalam hati.

Dibalik semua itu, ada Chanyeol yang ternyata tak jauh darisitu menatap mereka berdua sedang asyik tertawa bercanda, ia melihat wajah D.O yang begitu senang menatap Kai yang bahagia, Chanyeol membuang muka dan menyentuh dada kirinya dengan tangan kananya, _'Sakit'_ pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti tepat disamping Chanyeol berdiri, "Chanyeol" Chanyeol menoleh pelan, dan menatap orang itu datar, "Oh, Chen, baru pulang kerja ya?" tanyanya langsung membuang muka, "Kamu kenapa? Kok megang dada gitu? Jantung kamu kenapa? Mau ke dokter nggak?" ajak Chen dengan wajah khawatir, "Aniya, Gwenchana" senyum simpul Chanyeol tanpa menatap Chen, Chen menghela napas pelan.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau tak pernah lagi mengabariku, Chanyeol" sedih Chen, "Kau sendiri yang sering konser kemana-mana, mengurusi pekerjaanmu dan melupakan temanmu" ketus Chanyeol, "Aku tak melupakanmu, aku selalu—" "Sudahlah, lupakan" Chanyeol berjalan menjauhi mobil itu. Chen menutup jendela mobilnya dan memejamkan matanya, _'Aku selalu memikirkanmu, Park Chanyeol'_ ucap Chen dalam hati.

* * *

Jam 9 malam, cara konser Chen dari jam 7 malam sudah selesai, kini Suho dan D.O berada di backstage untuk menemui Chen.

"Aigooooo, tak kusangka aku akan bertemu dengannya, Kris-ge hebat sekali bisa sepupu-an dengan Chen, Aaaaaa" D.O senang tak ketulungan, "Aku juga heran kenapa ia bisa sepupuan dengan Chen, yasudahlah, yang penting sekarang kita bisa ketemu—Oh, kok ada dia.." kata Suho yang tiba-tiba mendapati seseorang yang ia kenal, ia menyipitkan matanya, dan D.O menatap Suho heran, penasaran apa yang Suho lihat, saat D.O mengikuti arah pandang Suho, Suho langsung menyapa orang itu, "Ah, Luhannie !"

'_MWOYA?!'_ teriak D.O dalam hati, Luhan menatap Suho heran, saat mendapati D.O disamping Suho, ia langsung tersenyum penuh arti, D.O mempunyai firasat buruk soal ini, Luhan menghampiri mereka berdua dengan santai,

"Luhan juga ngefans ya sama Chen?" tanya Suho dengan kedua matanya yang berbinar, "Tentu saja, tadinya sih aku mau ajak adikku—" Luhan melemparkan pandangannya ke D.O, "Tapi ternyata dia nggak ada minat sama Chen" Luhan tersenyum licik.

'_yang dia maksud pasti Sehun, ish'_ gerutu D.O, "Oooh gitu, Oiya, ini adikku, Do Kyungsoo" kata Suho tersenyum senang, "Tak kusangka kamu itu adiknya Suho, D.O" Luhan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantong jaketnya, D.O mendengus kesal,

"Suho-hyung, aku sudah mengenalnya" ketus D.O, "Ya, kami berdua bertemu di toko buku, tak kusangka ia menyukai novel-novelku,Suho" jelas Luhan dengan tawa kecil, "Yap, novel-novelmu memang bagus sekali" puji Suho, D.O hanya menatap Luhan sinis, "Aku ke kamar mandi dulu" ia langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Ia memasukki kamar mandi, lalu mendorong pintu toilet dan masuk kedalam, ia duduk diatas WC, ia tak melakukan apa-apa, hanya kesal jika ada Luhan disitu, "Annyeonghaseo" D.O terbelalak kaget dengan suara itu, bodohnya ia tak mengunci pintu toilet, Luhan masuk kedalam dan menguncinya, lalu menarik D.O dan mengganti posisinya, yang sekarang Luhan duduk diatas WC, D.O duduk dipangkuannya.

"LEPAS—mmh!" D.O yang tadinya ingin membentaknya terhalangi oleh ciuman ganas mendadak yang diberikan oleh Luhan, kecipak suara ciuman itu mulai terdengar jelas, D.O yang tak sengaja membuka mulutnya, dengan cepat Luhan memasuki lalu menjelajahi daerah mulutnya, kedua lidah mereka berperang sekarang.

D.O langsung mendorong pelan Luhan, karena ia kehabisan oksigen, Luhan melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap D.O yang sekarang mengambil oksigen yang banyak, kedua pipinya merah merona, D.O mendengus kesal, "…Kenapa kau melakukan ini…" D.O masih menatap kearah lain.

"Menjadikanmu milikku, mungkin?" Luhan mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum licik ke D.O, D.O yang serasa ingin menonjok wajah Luhan, mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya, "Aku kesal dengan sifatmu yang semena-mena begini" jelas D.O, "Dulu kamu nggak begini-kan?" D.O menoleh Luhan, dan kini mereka saling berpandangan.

"Apa yang membuat kamu berubah?" pertanyaan D.O membuat Luhan mengingat kejadian itu..

"_Sebenarnya aku memang tak pernah mencintaimu, Luhan"_

"_Aku mencintainya"_

"_Jangan pernah bertemu denganku lagi"_

"_Lupakan aku"_

Tatapan Luhan berubah menjadi orang kebingungan, D.O tahu kalau Luhan berubah pasti ada sebabnya, padahal ia baru mengenal Luhan..

Tetapi Luhan langsung menyadarinya, lalu memasukkan tangan kirinya kedalam shirt D.O, dan tangan kanannya meremas-remas keras junior D.O yang masih tertutup oleh jeans sambil mencium D.O ganas, D.O panik dan tak bisa melawan Luhan,

"Jangan bersuara, atau kau kuperkosa disini juga" kata Luhan disela-sela 'acara' ciuman mereka, D.O hanya menahan desahannya dengan sekuat tenaga, "Ssssh..nnnh..hh.." kedua tangannya meremas bahu Luhan.

Tangan kiri Luhan membuka resleting jeans D.O dan ia memasukkan tangannya kedalam boxer D.O, Luhan mulai mengocok junior D.O yang dari tempo pelan ke tempo cepat, sedangkan tangan kananya memilin-milin nipple D.O secara bergantian,

leher D.O juga bahunya dihujani dengan kecupan singkat Luhan, meninggalkan beberapa kissmark disana, D.O yang sudah tak tahan langsung saja meneteskan air mata, "Kumohon…hentikan.." katanya pelan.

Luhan yang tak memedulikan permohonan D.O dengan tangisannya, ia langsung mencium-ciumi dada mulus D.O, tangan kirinya masih mengocok junior D.O , "hhh…aku…ingin…mmmh…kelua—Ah!" cairan putih itu keluar dari junior D.O, Luhan tertawa kecil dan memperlihatkan D.O tangan kirinya yang berlumuran cairan 'cinta' itu,

D.O menatap Luhan lemas dengan wajahnya yang memerah, Luhan menjilat jari-jarinya, lalu kembali memasukkan tangan kirinya kedalam boxer D.O, "Huah..Ja-Jangan, ..Hhh…Ahh…Kumohon…Hiyahh.." D.O yang mulai tak tahan, langsung menaruh kepalanya ke bahu luhan, didetik saat Luhan ingin memasukkan jarinya ke 'hole' D.O, "Aku menyukai Kai…" kata D.O lemas, lalu menangis.

Entah kenapa Luhan menghentikan 'kegiatan'-nya itu, "Kai…Kai…Hiks…Hiks..Kai…" kata D.O sambil menangis pelan, Luhan menghela napas pelan, lalu memeluk D.O, ia mengelus-elus punggung D.O, dan mengecup puncak kepala D.O, membuat D.O agak tenangan.

"Aku mencintaimu" kata Luhan sambil memeluk D.O erat.

"..Tapi..Kenapa kau melakukan ini…hiks…uuh.." D.O memukul-mukul pelan Luhan, Luhan tertawa kecil, "..Mianhae..Habisnya aku tak tahan melihatmu.." katanya lembut, D.O heran kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba bisa lembut seperti itu, D.O memejamkan matanya dan menghela napas lelah, "Mau kita lanjutkan lagi?" ledek Luhan,

"ANIYA!"

* * *

_**pertama-tama aku mau bilang kalau ini emang crack pairing, aku kan udah bilang dari awal._.**_

_**oiya, aku ga terima flame sama bash, don't give shit and don't care what people say :)**_

_**anyway, kira-kira D.O bakal berakhir dengan siapa ya ?**_

_**kamshahamnida, keep reading !**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Sehunnie" panggil D.O pelan, "Ne?" kata Sehun datar, "…Nggak ada kakakmu, kan dirumah?" tanya D.O ragu, mereka berdua kini berada diapartemen Sehun yang luas, Sehun menggeleng, "Nggak, kalo ada daritadi aku udah nggak ngajak kamu kesini kali, kamu kan nggak suka sama dia" Sehun berjalan ke kulkas dan mengambil beberapa kaleng bir, D.O yang duduk disofa langsung berdiri, "Perlu kubantu?" "Nggak usah" Sehun tersenyum simpul, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya.

D.O menghela napas pelan, _'sayang sekali, Baekhyun nggak bisa ikut, gara-gara masih harus ngejagain adik sepupunya..Chanyeol juga masih ada kegiatan klub basket..'_ pikir D.O dalam hati, D.O kembali duduk diatas sofa dan menunduk, bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan, tadi ia diajak untuk main sama Sehun di rumahnya, D.O menerima ajakannya, entah kenapa malah berakhir canggung begini, "Boleh kunyalakan TV-nya?" tanya D.O, "Nyalain aja" singkat Sehun.

D.O mengambil remote yang ada diatas meja ruangtamu lalu menyalakan TV-nya, pas banget channel itu lagi menayangkan acara interview Chen, "Ah ! Chen-hyung !" D.O menontonnya dengan girang,

Q : "Katanya semua lagu yang ada dialbum keduamu yang berjudul 'What Is Love' ini, kamu yang buat ya?"

C : "Iya, semuanya aku yang tulis, didalam album ini ada 13 lagu"

Q : "Wah, hebat banget, terus ada acara buat konser di eropa nggak nih?"

C:" hmmm..semoga aja sih ya, abisnya aku juga baru tahu ternyata fans di daerah eropa juga sangat banyak, semoga saja aku dapat konser disana"

Q:"yap ! Semoga saja ! terus apa pendapatmu dengan drama yang baru kau mainkan itu? Drama yang berjudul 'King of Faith' itu peringkat satu lho !"

C : "Ne ! aku juga nggak nyangka ! aku sangat menyukai peran yang aku mainkan, dan kisahnya juga sangat menarik, kuharap aku bisa memainkan drama yang lain lagi"

D.O menonton TV dengan kedua mata berbinar-binar, "Kim Jongdae ya" "Huwaaa !" D.O tersentak kaget, ia menengok dan mendapati Sehun sudah berada duduk disebelahnya, "Apa sih yang kau suka darinya?" tanya Sehun penasaran, ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa, "Suaranya juga lagu-lagunya yang indah" jawab D.O kembali menonton TV, "Kau hafal semua lagunya?" D.O menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan anggukan senang.

"Coba kau nyanyikan salah satu lagunya" Sehun langsung mematikan TV, membuat D.O agak kecewa, "Se-Sehunnie!" ia menoleh Sehun kesal, "Nyanyi dulu" Sehun tersenyum licik, D.O menghela napas pelan, lalu semburat merah dikedua pipinya mulai terlihat, ia membuang muka lalu mulai menyanyikan chorus 'What is Love' dengan merdu.

Tiba-tiba Sehun memeluk D.O membuat D.O kaget dan menatapnya heran, "Suaramu bagus, D.O" kata Sehun pelan, "Ne..Gomawo.." D.O tertawa kecil, Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menyalakan TV, "Oh, acaranya habis" Sehun tertawa senang, "Ya ! Sehunnie ppabo !" D.O langsung memukul-mukul pelan Sehun, Sehun hanya tertawa karena tingkah D.O yang lucu. D.O langsung kembali duduk tetapi menjauhi Sehun, Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya dan mengambil sekaleng bir di meja lalu meminumnya santai.

D.O menengok ke Sehun, "Kau mau?" tawar Sehun yang dibalas dengan gelengan D.O, "Aku tak bisa minum bir" katanya, Sehun tertawa, "Payah" ledeknya, D.O mendengus kesal dan kembali menonton TV yang sekarang menayangkan.. "KRIS-GE ?!" D.O berdiri mendadak, dan membulatkan kedua matanya—

Q : "Karirmu melejit saat menjadi model di fashion line 'Marukyu' ini, Apa kau akan memulai karirmu dibidang fashion, Kris?"

K : "Hmmm..Aku kurang tahu"

Q : "Apa ada tawaran pekerjaan lain?"

K : "Ne, Louis Vuitton, Marc Jacobs, Gucci juga Michael Kors dan Debenhams menawariku untuk menjadi modelnya, tapi aku masih pikir-pikir"

Q : "Hebat sekali, apa kau akan keluar negri demi pekerjaan-pekerjaanmu itu?"

K : "Ah sebenarnya ada hal yang lebih penting lagi disini"

'_Kim JoonMyun'_ pikir D.O dalam hati, Kris memang model yang sangat terkenal, ia sangat sopan dan ramah terhadap media dan yang lainnya, tetapi misterius. Entah kenapa saat ia didepan Suho, ia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri, yang egois dan manja. Suho, kakak D.O lebih berfokus ke karir bernyanyinya, Suho sangat menyukai musik, begitu pula D.O yang juga menyukai bernyanyi.

"Sehunnie" D.O menoleh dan shock mendapati Sehun yang kini tengah mabuk, "…Kyungsoo…ngh..Bodoh…" kata Sehun pelan, ia mulai cegukan, dan D.O panik apa yang harus ia lakukan, D.O mematikan TV dan menatap 4 kaleng yang entah kenapa sudah habis disantap Sehun, D.O tak menyangka *author juga*, D.O mengangkat tubuh Sehun yang sempoyongan dan membawa Sehun ke kamar, merebahkan tubuh Sehun yang lemas keatas situ, lalu menatap Sehun yang berwajah merah tomat itu penuh tatapan heran.

"Sehun, mestinya kau jangan meminum bir, kamu tuh yang payah" kata D.O kesal lalu memukul pelan kepala Sehun, Sehun masih cegukan dan memejamkan matanya, "…Suka.." gumam Sehun pelan, "Mwo?" D.O mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun yang memerah karena mabuk, "…Aku..Menyukaimu…" Sehun mulai mengatakannya dengan jelas, "Aku juga menyukaimu" senyum D.O yang bodoh sekali menganggap itu suka sebatas 'teman', karena Sehun kesal ia menarik kerah baju D.O kasar.

Dan kedua mata mereka bertemu, "SARANGHAMNIDA, DO KYUNGSOO-AH!" teriak Sehun keras, D.O menatap Sehun seperti (O_O) , tiba-tiba saja Sehun duduk dan mendorong D.O yang kini posisi mereka bergantian, D.O yang ditindih oleh Sehun, dan Sehun mulai mengecup puncak kepala D.O, lalu mengecup singkat daerah wajah D.O, saat bibirnya bertemu bibir D.O, ia menjilatnya lalu menggigitnya sampai D.O meringis dan membuka mulutnya, segera saja Sehun memasuki lidahnya lalu mengajak dansa lidah D.O.

"…mmmmhh…cpkshmm…hhaahmmmh..sshhnnmm.."desah D.O dalam 'acara'-nya dengan Sehun itu, D.O mendorong Sehun pelan, dan Sehun melepaskan ciumannya, D.O mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya, Sehun menyeringainya kecil, "Aku yang mencintaimu dan kau yang mencintai Kai…" kata Sehun kesal.

D.O menatap Sehun kaget, _'Se-Sehun menyukaiku?!'_ kagetnya dalam hati , _'terlebih lagi, kenapa ia bisa tahu aku menyukai Kai ?!'_ lanjutnya, kedua pipinya merah merona, Sehun mulai membuka kancing-kancing kemeja D.O dan menghujani tubuh mulus D.O dengan kecupan singkatnya, "Ahhh…Sehunnie…sshh…Ja-jann—Aaah!" desahannya terdengar keras saat Sehun meremas junior D.O, tangan kiri Sehun memilin-milin nipple D.O yang tegang, sedangkan tangan kanan Sehun yang daritadi meremas-remas kasar Junior D.O yang masih terbalut celana sekolah itu, langsung saja ia menarik celananya beserta boxer D.O.

Sehun menyentuh junior D.O tak tahan, lalu mengocoknya pelan lalu cepat, "Ah ! hiyah ! ja—Ah ! Sehunnie ! ssshhh,..Aaaaah !" libido Sehun meningkat saat mendengar desahan D.O yang begitu merdu, Sehun makin semangat mengocok junior D.O, Sehun langsung melumat kembali bibir D.O yang manis, membuat D.O tak tahan dengan perlakuan sahabatnya ini, D.O tahu Sehun mabuk, dan ia hanya perlu menerima semua perlakuan namja tampan ini, ia tak bisa melawan sahabatnya sendiri.

Cairan putih dari junior D.O itu keluar mendadak, "Aaaaah ! " desah D.O nikmat , Sehun tertawa kecil, pikiran D.O langsung terbayang perlakuan kakak Sehun, si mesum Luhan. _'Tidak…Sehun nggak seperti Luhan..'_ pikir D.O dalam hati, "Sehunnie…Istirahat du—" "Belum selesai" potong Sehun kesal, ia duduk dan membuka celananya juga boxernya, D.O membulatkan kedua matanya, lalu menutup matanya langsung saat melihat 'itu' Sehun yang begitu… *pikir aja sendiri*. Wajah D.O merah padam.

"Dia juga mau" tunjuk Sehun ke Juniornya ke wajah D.O, D.O yang sangat teramat gugup karena ini pengalaman pertamanya hanya dapat mengangguk menurut apa kata sahabatnya yang ia sayangi ini, D.O mulai mengulum junior Sehun sambil memijat-mijat twinsball Sehun itu, "aaaah…Kau pintar…Kyungsoo…" desah Sehun nikmat sambil meremas-remas rambut D.O frustasi, D.O mulai menarik turunkan kepalanya ke tempo cepat, membuat Sehun nyaris gila, "Aaaaah ! Nikmat sekali ! aaaah !" Sehun yang melakukan berlawanan arah, kini tertawa tak jelas, lalu cairan putih dari juniornya keluar banyak, D.O menelannya ragu, dan Sehun senyum licik lalu tiduran diatas kasur.

D.O menjilat bibirnya dan mengusap bibirnya, saat ia mengangkat kepala ingin melihat keadaan Sehun, Sehun sudah tertidur pulas, "…Sehun bodoh…" D.O mulai menangis pelan, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, "Pasti selama ini aku menyakitimu" kata D.O kesal, ia menangis dan menangis, lalu kembali menatap Sehun yang tertidur, "…Maaf…Aku mencintai Kai…"

* * *

"Apa?" Suho mengaduk-aduk kopinya sambil menatap Xiumin yang tengah melamun menatap pemandangan luar dibalik jendela kafe yang mereka berdua tempati ini, "Aku bilang sepertinya aku jatuh cinta dengan adik Luhan" jawab Xiumin datar, "Ah, namanya Sehun kan? Dia teman adikku kok" "jinnja?" "Ne, mereka sahabat dekat" lanjut Suho, "Kenapa kau menyukainya?" tanya Suho penasaran, "Ia menolongku dari preman-preman mesum 2 hari yang lalu, aku menanyai nama dia, dan dia sudah mengenalku, sebagai 'teman' kakaknya" Xiumin mengambil kopinya lalu menyesap kopi itu, "Seandainya ia juga jatuh cinta denganku" lanjut Xiumin dengan kedua mata penuh berharap.

Suho menundukkan kepalanya, _'Berarti situasi kami makin rumit ya.. Aku yang menyukai Lay, Lay yang menyukai Xiumin, dan Xiumin yang menyukai Sehun? Mati saja'_ gumam Suho dalam hati, "Kira-kira Sehun suka sama siapa ya?" Xiumin kembali menatap pemandangan luar, "Mungkin saja adikku" ceplos Suho asal, membuat Xiumin tersentak kaget dan menatap Suho curiga, "Mungkin saja. Tapi bisa saja, yeoja, bukan namja" Suho kembali menyesap kopinya, Xiumin mengangguk mengerti.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kris?" pertanyaan Xiumin nyaris membuat Suho menyemburkan kopi yang tadi ia minum dimulutnya, Suho menelan perlahan lalu memejamkan mata, dan menghela napas keras, ia menatap Xiumin datar, "Nggak apa-apa, kamu sama Lay, bagaimana?" balas Suho, "Biasa saja, entah kenapa malam ini, ia mengajakku untuk makan malam bareng" JLEB. Hati Suho serasa diremuk-remuk saat mendengar sahabatnya ini 'diajak' makan malam dengan 'orang yang Suho sukai' . Oke sip .

Suho mengangguk, "Kris sibuk ya sama karir dia akhir-akhir ini?" kata Xiumin sambil membenarkan jaketnya, "Iya, urusan modelingnya" jawab Suho datar, Kris memang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan modelingnya, lagipula ia akan menjadi peran suatu VC girlband yang lagi melejit, MANA, dengan lagu mereka 'Puffy', terus Kris juga bakal menjadi icon merek sepatu nike, pikiran Suho terpecah saat ia sadar kenapa ia malah memikirkan Kris.

"Oh iya, Suho mau jadi penyanyi kan?" Xiumin menatap Suho dengan senyuman lebarnya, Suho membalas senyumannya, "Tentu" jawab Suho, tiba-tiba Xiumin mengeluarkan sebuah kartu lalu memberikannya ke Suho, Suho menatap heran kartu itu, "Pamanku itu ngebuka management baru, lagi nyari penyanyi, ikut aja audisinya besok jam 7 pagi sampe jam 12 siang, kalo kamu diterima, kamu masih harus ngelewatin 2 audisi lagi, baru diterima jadi trainee buat beberapa bulan" jelas Xiumin panjang lebar.

Suho hanya bengong menatap kartu itu, lalu kembali menatap Xiumin tak percaya, "…Kau ikut?" Suho masih menatap Xiumin lurus, "Hm? Hahahaha, nggak. Aku maunya jadi artis, main drama-drama, hehehe" ia tertawa kecil, Suho mulai berlinang air mata, karena tawaran sahabat baiknya ini, ia langsung memeluk Xiumin erat, "Ooooh Xiuminnn, jeongmal kamsahamnidaaa !" Suho berkali-kali mengucapkan terima kasih, Xiumin yang terdesak karena pelukan Suho hanya bisa mengiyakan saja, saat Suho melepas pelukan Xiumin..

"Oh iya Suho" panggil Xiumin sambil mengelus-elus lehernya, "Hm?" Suho masih menatap kartu itu, "Kau pacaran dengan Kris ya?"

DOR.

* * *

D.O berlari menuruni tangga dan tergesa-gesa ingin segera mampir ke Indoor basket sekolah, untuk melihat Kai bermain basket, malam itu memang semuanya sudah pada pulang, tapi D.O tahu Kai biasanya masih ada dihari Selasa, Kamis juga Jum'at malam, Hafal. Kadang bersama Chanyeol, tapi Kai biasanya latihan sendiri, D.O hanya bisa mengintipnya dari balik pintu masuk kesitu.

Kenapa ia begitu mencintai Kai? Karena kehangatan Kai.

Ia kelihatan dingin dan cuek, tetapi sebenarnya sangat baik hati dan perhatian.

Waktu itu D.O tak sengaja melihat Kai sedang menemani anak tersesat mencari ibunya, D.O melihat Kai dengan anak itu, sampai anak itu menemukan ibunya, dan ya, Kai menghibur anak itu dengan candaan dia, ia juga membelinya eskrim, pernah Kai 'dance' untuk anak itu, sampai anak itu terkagum-kagum.

D.O jatuh cinta.

Ia baru melihatnya dihari itu, waktu itu beberapa hari setelah awal masuk SMA, ia kira ia takkan bertemu Kai lagi, sampai saat ia bertemu Kai dikantin, D.O mulai mencari tahu dia itu siapa, ternyata ia anak basket yang dingin, itu julukan orang-orang, tapi ia memiliki jumlah fans yang banyak, bukan hanya disekitar sekolah, diluar sekolah apalagi, ia jarang senyum ke orang-orang, ia menunjukkan emosinya hanya untuk orang-orang tertentu, D.O teringat waktu Kai bermain basket didepannya.

'_Oh..Senyuman itu..'_ pikir D.O dalam hati.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan sadar kalau ia sudah sampai didepan pintu Indoor basket itu, ia membuka pintunya perlahan, dan mengintip darisitu apakah ada Kai—

'_Lho…Kai…dengan…Luhan-hyung?'_ D.O mengernyitkan dahi,

"Sudah kubilang, Kai, aku takkan melakukannya" kata Luhan dengan wajah datar, "Tapi..Tapi kenapa..? Aku..Aku tak peduli—" "Karena aku sudah menetapkan hati di orang lain" potong Luhan ketus menatap Kai, Kai menundukkan kepalanya dan menghela napas panjang, "Aku tak peduli ! Biasanya kau mau melakukannya denganku, aku tak peduli, Luhan! Siapapun yang kau cintai, aku tak peduli ! aku mencintaimu ! biarkan aku menjadi sexfrie—" "Ahni, nggak lagi, Kai" lagi-lagi Luhan memotong perkataan Kai.

D.O shock mendengarnya, *iya author juga-_-lho*

'_KAI MENYUKAI LUHAN-HYUNG ? KAI SERING MENJADI SEXFRIEND LUHAN-HYUNG ? MEREKA MELAKUKANNYA BERKALI-KALI ? DAN AKU BARU TAHU SEKARANG ?'_ teriak D.O dalam hati frustasi. Detak jantung D.O sempat berhenti sejenak saat Kai mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' ke Luhan, walau ia keberatan beban dihati, ia masih penasaran dengan konflik mereka.

"Luhannie, kau masih terpukul dengan mantanmu yang dulu kan? Sudahlah, jadilah milikku !" Kai memeluk Luhan tiba-tiba, D.O yang melihatnya menjadi panas, dan itu pertama kalinya ia melihat Kai sangat manja, ya antara cemburu sama gemes sih *muehe*, "Tapi hatiku diorang lain, Kai" jelas Luhan tanpa membalas pelukan Kai, Kai mulai menangis.

D.O meneteskan air mata, '_AAAAAHHH KAI JANGAN NANGIIISSSS'_ D.O menahan diri dihati, padahal ia juga lebih terpukul mendengar kejadian sebenarnya, "Aku menyukai Do Kyungsoo" D.O membulatkan kedua matanya saat mendengar perkataan Luhan, "M..Mwo?" Kai menatap Luhan tak percaya, ia tak merespon apa-apa sambil menunduk dan kembali menangis, Luhan menepuk-nepuk kepala Kai dengan lembut, dan D.O yang tak tahan dengan apa yang ia lihat, ia langsung pergi dari tempat itu dan keluar dari sekolah.

Ia berlari menuju material bus sambil menangis, dan—

BRUUK !

D.O menindih orang itu, lalu wajah mereka berdua bertemu,

"…Mianhae—hiks.." permintaan maaf D.O tak berhasil ia katakana dengan sopan dan jelas,

"D.O…kau kenapa..?" orang itu mengelus pipinya,

D.O kemudian menangis keras, orang itu memeluknya erat, membiarkan D.O menenggelamkan tangisannya didada orang itu, "Yeollie…Yeollie…Kenapa…Kai…hiks…hiks…uuuh..Luhan… Ppabbo..hiks.." penjelasan D.O yang tak begitu jelas, tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol mengangkat dagu D.O, dan menatap kedua mata indah D.O dalam, tangisan D.O pun berhenti,

Didetik itu.

Chanyeol mencium D.O lembut..

* * *

_**NEXT !**_


	6. Chapter 6

"_Luhannie, kau masih terpukul dengan mantanmu yang dulu kan? Sudahlah, jadilah milikku !"_

"_Tapi hatiku diorang lain, Kai"_

"_Luhan! Siapapun yang kau cintai, aku tak peduli ! aku mencintaimu !"_

"_Aku menyukai Do Kyungsoo"_

Percakapan mereka berdua antara Kai dan Luhan masih terngiang-ngiang dikepala D.O sampai akhirnya terpecah karena ciuman hangat yang diberi Chanyeol.

D.O menatap Chanyeol tak percaya, dan membiarkan bibirnya tersentuh oleh bibir hangat Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang memejamkan kedua matanya, menyentuh bibir mungil D.O itu dengan bibirnya, tangan kanan Chanyeol mulai melingkar dipinggang D.O, dan tangan kirinya menyentuh leher belakang D.O, D.O masih menatap Chanyeol tak percaya, sampai akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman diantara mereka, lalu mengangkat D.O untuk berdiri, ia menggenggam tangan D.O tanpa menatap D.O langsung.

Bus mereka sudah datang, Chanyeol langsung saja menarik D.O bersamanya masuk ke bus, mereka duduk bersebelahan, dan keduanya terdiam sepanjang perjalanan, tangan kanan Chanyeol masih menggenggam erat tangan kiri D.O, tak ingin melepaskannya. Kedua pipi D.O menampakkan semburat merah, ia membuang muka dan menatap pemandangan dari luar jendela.

Sampai akhirnya Bus berhenti, mereka berdua turun dan Chanyeol masih menggenggam erat tangan D.O, membawanya ke…rumahnya.

"..Cha..Chanyeol...Rumahku..Ada di—" "Dirumahku hari ini nggak ada siapa-siapa kok" jawab singkat Chanyeol dengan suaranya yang nge-bass itu, membuat wajah D.O semakin merah padam, _'A-Apa maksudnya?'_ tanya D.O dalam hati, Chanyeol dan D.O akhirnya sampai dirumah Chanyeol, mereka masuk kedalam, dan Chanyeol mengantarkan D.O ke kamarnya, membuat jantung D.O semakin gila, Chanyeol menutup pintu kamarnya lalu menguncinya tanpa melepaskan genggamannya ditangan D.O, D.O masih gugup dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol.

Lalu, Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya tiba-tiba, "Tunggu disitu" Chanyeol menunjuk kearah kasurnya, D.O memberi tatapan (O_O), Chanyeol langsung menjauhinya dan menuju ke lemari bajunya, D.O berjalan ke kasur Chanyeol yang lebar itu, dan menatapnya lalu.. _'Ke..Kenapa tiba-tiba aku ada dirumah Chanyeol? Bukankah mestinya aku ada dirumah sambil menangis kencang?'_ kata D.O dalam hati,D.O hanya menggelengkan kepala lalu duduk di tepi kasur Chanyeol dengan sopan.

Saat D.O menengok ke belakang, ia shock mendapati Chanyeol yang kini tengah membuka kancing-kancing kemeja sekolahnya, D.O langsung saja membuang muka, dan bersemu merah, _'…Ngomong-ngomong…kenapa tadi Yeollie menciumku?'_ D.O baru menyadarinya, D.O yang agak kepanasan, langsung membuka jas sekolahnya, dan melipatnya rapi.

BRUK!

"Uwah!" D.O tersentak kaget, dan menoleh ke belakang, ternyata Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang, ia sekarang shirtless hanya memakai celana sekolahnya dengan ikat pinggang yang sudah dibuka, dadanya yang hangat terasa oleh punggung D.O yang masih terbalut oleh kemeja sekolahnya, "..Kyungie.." panggilan baru D.O dari Chanyeol membuat D.O makin memerah, Chanyeol memeluk D.O erat, "Cha-Chanyeol..Wae..Waeyo?" D.O ragu-ragu, tetapi Chanyeol sedang sibuk menyesap harum leher D.O, yang membuat D.O menggigit bibir untuk menahan desahannya.

"Yeollie…Ja-jangan.." D.O memejamkan kedua matanya, Chanyeol yang agak tak rela langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari D.O, D.O kembali membuka kedua matanya lalu menengok ke Chanyeol heran, "Kau sangat mencintai Kai, ya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang agak dipaksakan dan alis sebelah terangkat, D.O mengangguk ragu, "…Chanyeol udah temenan sama Kai dari lama kan?..Kau tahu nggak apa hubungannya dengan Luhan-hyung?" tanya D.O sambil menundukkan kepalanya, Chanyeol menghela napas pelan, ia menarik D.O ke pelukannya tiba-tiba, "Sebenarnya aku udah tahu kalo Kai suka sama Luhan" Chanyeol mengelus-elus kepala D.O, "Kenapa kau—" "Aku takut menyakitimu, D.O" potong Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, melingkarkan tangan kananya dipinggang D.O dan tangan kirinya mengangkat dagu D.O, membuat D.O kaget menatap Chanyeol, karena tatapan Chanyeol sangat tajam menatapnya, "Jeongmal Saranghae" ucap Chanyeol serius.

'_MWOYA?' _teriak D.O dalam hati.

D.O menunduk, dan teringat akan pengakuan Sehun, kalau dia juga mencintainya, "…Kalau…Kau menyukaiku…Kau akan sakit hati…" kedua mata D.O mulai menggenang airmata, Chanyeol tersenyum manis lalu mengecup dahi D.O, "Aku tak melarangmu untuk menyukai Kai atau siapapun orangnya" kata Chanyeol pelan, "Itu semua hak-mu, dan ini hak-ku juga untuk mencintaimu sepenuh hati, aku benar-benar menyukaimu Do Kyungsoo" suara bass Chanyeol itu kini mengiang-ngiang dikepala D.O.

"…Wae…" kata D.O pelan, "Kadang mencintai orang itu tak butuh alasan" Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala D.O, lalu turun ke dahinya, pipinya, dagunya, lalu bibirnya dengan singkat, D.O merasakan hembusan napas Chanyeol diwajahnya, "…Mianhae…" D.O mendorong Chanyeol pelan, "Gwenchana" Chanyeol mulai membuka kancing-kancing D.O perlahan, "Yeollie ?! Andwae—" "Sssst…" Chanyeol mengecup telinga D.O, which means, sensitive area Do Kyungsoo, perlu digaris bawahi.

D.O langsung terkulai lemas tak tahu harus apa, kemeja D.O yang kini telah terbuka, menunjukkan tubuh mulus D.O, Chanyeol yang tak tahan, ia menghujani leher dan bahu D.O dengan kecupan singkatnya, D.O menahan desahannya dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya,Chanyeol tiba-tiba berhenti karena menemukan sesuatu, "D.O.." bisik Chanyeol pelan ditelinga D.O, "ngh…N-Ne…" D.O memejamkan kedua matanya, "Kau pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya dengan orang lain ya?" pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat D.O bingung.

Dan tiba-tiba D.O membulatkan matanya, karena ia sadar, ia pernah diciumi seperti ini oleh Sehun dan kissmark yang ia tinggalkan masih berbekas, "…Ia baru menciumiku, ta-tapi.." D.O mendorong Chanyeol pelan, tetapi tenaga Chanyeol kuat, Chanyeol menindih D.O mendadak, dan mencium bibir D.O singkat, "Ne, arraseo" senyum Chanyeol, "Sehun, bukan?"

"EH ?!"

* * *

"TINGTONGTINGTONGTINGTONG" "NE,NE,NEEEE, AKU KESANA SEKARAAAANG" teriak Suho malas dan bangun dari sofa yang ia duduki, lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan, saat ia membukanya, "Do Kyungso—Whoa!" kata-kata Suho terpotong karena seorang namja tampan itu langsung memeluknya, "Aku merindukanmu, Suho" Namja tampan itu mengeratkan pelukannya, "K-Kris..Masuk dulu.." akhirnya Kris melepaskan pelukannya lalu dipersilahkan masuk oleh Suho, kini mereka berdua berada di ruangtamu.

"D.O belom pulang?" tanya Kris datar, "Belum, akhir-akhir ini dia suka pulang malem, malahan nginep dirumah temennya" jawab Suho sambil menyalakan TV, "Oh iya, gimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" Suho menengok ke Kris dengan wajah biasa, Kris menghela napas, "Aku lelah, tapi ya lancar kok" Kris mengambil teh yang tadi sudah disiapkan oleh Suho lalu meminumnya, "Ada jadwal apa lagi?" Suho kembali menonton TV, "Aku ditawarin main drama" jawab Kris, "Bagaimana denganmu Suho?" Kris mendekatkan posisi duduknya dengan Suho, Suho menoleh ke Kris dengan tatapan datar, "Aku jadi Trainee dimanajemen MS Entertainment" senyum Suho simpul, Kris membulatkan kedua matanya, "Jinjja?!" Suho membalasnya dengan anggukan, Kris tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Suho tiba-tiba.

"Aiiisssh…Krissss" kedua pipi Suho bersemu merah, "Syukurlaaaah, kapan kau ikut audisi? Dan sampai kapan kau menjadi Trainee?" Kris masih memeluk Suho erat, "Beberapa minggu yang lalu..A-Aku harus melewati 3 audisi, dan ya.. Sepertinya 6-7 bulan, aku..aku tak tahu.." kata Suho ragu, "Kau pasti bisa" Kris menatap Suho senang, Suho tersenyum, "Ka-Kamsahamnida" jawab Suho.

Seketika hening.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAA LEPASKAN AKUUUU!" Suho yang baru sadar kalau daritadi ia berada dipelukan Kris mulai memberontak , membuat Kris tertawa gemas, "Bulan depan kau lulus kuliah kan? Mau jalan-jalan?" "ANIYA, KAMSAHAMNIDA, UDAH LEPAAASS" Suho yang masih memberontak tak jelas, Kris langsung saja meniup angin ke telinga Suho, membuat Suho diam seketika dan wajahnya berubah menjadi merah padam.

"Jangan lupa kalau aku mencintaimu, ne, Kim Joonmyeon?" bisik Kris, ia mencium kedua pipi Suho bergantian lalu dahi Suho, Suho memejamkan mata, "…Kris…Kau…Kau…" Suho mulai terbata-bata, "Iya, aku sangat teramat mencintaimu" Kris mengecup puncak kepala Suho, membuat Suho menggeram kesal dengan kedua pipinya yang merah merona, jantung Suho berdegup dengan kencang, "…Tapi aku—" "Aku tahu" potong Kris, ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Suho dan menatap Suho dalam.

"Gwenchana, saranghae"

* * *

D.O berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah dengan kedua pipinya yang merah merona, masih mengingat kejadian semalam dengan Chanyeol, _'Luhan-hyung, Sehun, Chanyeol…OMOOOOO' _D.O mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal, "D.O, kau kenapa?"

D.O menoleh, itu Sehun dan Baekhyun, "AAAAH BAEKHYUNNIEE SEHUNNIEEEE PAGIIII" sapa D.O canggung dengan senyumannya yang aneh, ia berjalan mundur dan mundur sampai ia menabrak seseorang, lalu menengok ke belakang, "Mianhaeyeo !" D.O menundukkan kepalanya, "Kyungie?"

'_PANGGILAN ITU..' _ D.O mengangkat kepala dan mendapati seorang namja jangkung yang tampan itu berdiri tepat dihadapannya, "KYUNGIE? MAKSUDNYA?" Baekhyun menghampiri D.O dengan wajah kesal, D.O yang masih menatap Chanyeol kaget, berubah dengan wajahnya yang merah padam, kini Chanyeol menatap malu-malu ke D.O yang langsung menundukkan kepalanya, membuat Sehun dan Baekhyun berpandangan heran,

Baekhyun langsung menarik D.O kasar lalu membawa D.O pergi darisitu, sedangkan Sehun masih berdiri ditempat dengan Chanyeol yang menatap D.O pergi, "Ada apa kau dengan D.O?" tanya Sehun datar, "Tidak apa-apa" jawab Chanyeol menyeringai, Sehun menatap Chanyeol tajam lalu menghampirinya, kini mereka berdua saling berpandangan, "Aku serius, Park Chanyeol".

"Lho, mestinya kamu yang harus ditanyai, bukankah kamu 'nyaris melakukannya' dengan D.O?" Chanyeol tertawa kecil, "Apa maksudmu?" Sehun mengangkat sebelah alis, Chanyeol menghela napas pelan, "Ya, kau tak usah pura-pura tidak tahu—" "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu!" potong Sehun kesal, Chanyeol memutarkan kedua bola matanya.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, yang bisa menginap dirumahmu hanya D.O kan? Kamu ngapain aja sama dia?" pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Sehun makin heran, Sehun diam sejenak memikirkan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, "Aku hanya mengobrol dengannya sambil minum bir—" Sehun langsung menghentikan kata-katanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan 'OH IYA' itu. Chanyeol kembali menyeringai Sehun,dan mendekati telinga kiri Sehun, "Apa yang kau lakukan saat kau mabuk?" bisik Chanyeol dengan tawa kecilnya.

Chanyeol mundur dan berbalik badan lalu berjalan masuk ke sekolah sambil melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh, Sehun menunduk ragu, _'Aku..Aku mabuk ya? Apa yang aku lakukan ke D.O? Apakah aku mengatakan sesuatu? Terlebih lagi, apakah aku sudah melakukan 'itu' dengannya tanpa sadar?' _Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali menunduk,

'_Apakah ia tahu, aku mencintainya?'_

* * *

_**HELLOOOO~~~~~~~ maaf ya kalo ada kesalahan ke-typoan, manusia gak ada yg sempurna *plak**_

_**pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian4 yang penasaran pairingnya bakal siapa sama siapa kayaknya nggak bakal aku jawab deeeeh,**_

_**abisnya suprise, chinguuuu~~**_

_**makanya stay tune yaaaap ! **_

_**wait next chapter !**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Ke-Kenapa, Baekhyunnie?"

Kini, D.O dan Baekhyun berada dihalaman belakang sekolah dijam istirahat mereka, "Ada apa kamu dengan si tiang itu?" "Ma-Maksudmu,.. Chanyeollie?" Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya saat mendengar namja yang ia cintainya ini memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan, 'Chanyeollie' . "Ya, kamu memanggil dia 'Chanyeollie, Yeollie' apalah itu, dan ia juga mulai memanggilmu, 'KYUNGIE' ? aish jinnja." Baekhyun membuang muka, membuat D.O menatap Baekhyun heran, "Tapi..aku kan juga memanggilmu 'Baekhyunnie', apakah aku memanggil Chanyeol seperti itu salah?" D.O menghela napas pelan.

'_AKU CEMBURU BODOH'_ teriak Baekhyun dalam hati, Baekhyun kembali menatap D.O, "Dirumah Sehun, kamu ngapain aja ?" pertanyaan Baekhyun langsung saja membuat kedua pipi D.O menunjukkan semburat merah, "D.O.. ?" Baekhyun mulai menatap D.O heran, "Ma-Main ! Kita main games dan yang lai—" "Bohong" potong Baekhyun dengan ketus_, 'Aku tahu D.O itu tak pintar berbohong'_ kata Baekhyun dalam hati, "Kalian melakukan sesuatu dibelakangku bukan?" Baekhyun mulai menghampiri D.O, dan kini mereka berdua berhadapan, dengan kedua mata mereka yang saling berpandangan.

D.O hanya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya, Baekhyun akhirnya menarik dasi D.O dengan mendadak hingga dasi D.O itu lepas, dan kerah D.O cukup terbuka, memperlihatkan lehernya, D.O mundur karena kaget, "Baekhyun—" "Diam" Baekhyun membuka dua kancing dari atas, dan melihat sedikit bidang dada D.O, "Kau telah melakukannya?" D.O kembali menggeleng dan menutup kembali kancing-kancingnya dan mengambil dasi yang ada ditangan Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu ada apa dengan tubuhmu yang dipenuh oleh kissmark? Dari siapa saja?" D.O membulatkan kedua matanya, mengingat kejadian Sehun juga Chanyeol yang nyaris melakukan hal itu ke dia. "Kau ini serampangan, D.O" perkataan Baekhyun barusan membuat hati D.O terpecah berkeping-keping, _'Serampangan?'_ ucap D.O dalam hati, "Lebih tepatnya, gampangan" lanjut Baekhyun ketus.

D.O hanya menunduk, menahan air matanya yang sebentar lagi akan menetes dan mengalir deras, "Kau membiarkan mereka melakukan ini itu kepadamu, bisa-bisa mereka akan melakukan berkali-kali ke kamu gara-gara kamu itu gampang dipengaruhi—" "AKU NGGAK TAHU HARUS GIMANA !" bentak D.O kasar, "Mereka teman-temanku ! aku nggak bisa—" "Jadi cuman karena mereka teman-teman kamu, mereka bisa seenaknya ngelakuin hal kayak gitu ke kamu, dan kamu hanya perlu nurutin mereka?" D.O yang tak tahan dengan perkataan Baekhyun, air matanya pun menetes dan mengalir deras.

"AKU HANYA MENCINTAI KAI !" bentaknya lagi, "Terus kenapa kau—"

**PLAK !**

Sebuah tamparan keras itu telah melayang dipipi Baekhyun, "BAEKHYUNNIE JELEK NGGAK AKAN PERNAH NGERTI !" D.O berbalik badan lalu berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri ditempat, Baekhyun tak merasakan apapun setelah ditampar keras oleh D.O, lebam pipi kirinya setelah ditampar keras itu terlihat, tetapi ia sama sekali tak meringis kesakitan, karena menurut dia memang nggak sakit, tapi yang ia benci adalah, hati dia yang kini sakit.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah pun, D.O pulang lebih awal daripada yang lain, ia merasa lelah, benar-benar lelah, tetapi entah kenapa ia tak mau pulang kerumah, jadi ia memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar ke taman, sesampainya disana, ada air mancur indah, ia duduk ditepi situ, dan mengangkat kepala sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, keadaan disitu sepi, hanya dia yang ada disana, dan yah, ada suara beberapa mobil atau motor yang lewat, D.O mulai menyanyikan chorus lagu What Is Love, merasakan hembusan angin yang sejuk dimalam hari, merasakan kesunyian, walau dihatinya masih banyak serpihan yang masih hilang karena baru terpecahkan tadi siang, "Suaramu benar-benar bagus, D.O" D.O tersentak kaget mendengar suara itu, tetapi ia tak ingin menoleh, ia hanya menunduk dan membuka kedua matanya, 'Mestinya aku harus langsung saja pulang kerumah' geram D.O kesal dalam hati. "Kenapa kamu nggak pulang?" suara namja itu semakin dekat dan kini ia duduk disebelah D.O dengan santai.

D.O masih terdiam membisu, bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan, karena orang ini adalah orang yang D.O tak ingin temui, walau ia sangat teramat mencintainya.

"Nggak apa-apa" jawab D.O pendek, ia masih menunduk, tak ingin melihat namja tampan berkulit tan itu yang duduk disebelahnya,"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kai dengan nada lembut, hati D.O terasa sudah digerogoti habis-habisan, karena terlalu kesakitan didalam dada, D.O hanya menahan rasa sakitnya itu dengan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya,"D.O, benar kau tak apa-apa ?" Sekali lagi Kai bertanya dan kini ia menyapu lembut poni yang menutupi kedua mata D.O, membuat hati D.O kini luluh karenanya.

Air mata D.O berhasil menetes, "D.O !" Kai kaget menatapnya, ia langsung memeluk D.O erat, tetapi justru karena pelukan hangat Kai, D.O makin keras menangis didalam pelukannya, "Sssh…Gwenchana.." Kai mengelus-elus kepala D.O, "Sehun nyaris melakukannya denganku…hiks…hiks…" ceplos D.O tiba-tiba, "..Aku…Menerimanya..karena-hiks…dia teman..hiks…temanku…hiks.." lanjut D.O masih menangis terisak, Kai masih membelai kepala D.O.

"Lalu…Lalu Chanyeol…Yeoliie…Yeollie…hiks…hiks…ia juga nyaris melakukannya..hiks…aku bi-bingung…hiks…" D.O mulai membalas pelukan Kai, "Huuu….Yeollie…meninggalkan…hiks…hiks…banyak…bekas ….hiks…ditubuhku…hiks…" Kai memasang wajah sedih saat ia memeluk D.O, khawatir dengan apa yang sudah terjadi dengannya selama ini, "Sam-sampai akhirnya…hiks…hiks…kau…Kai….hiks…ternyata…hiks…kau menyukai…Luhan…hiks…" pernyataan D.O membuat Kai tersentak kaget, tetapi ia masih memeluk D.O.

D.O menggenggam erat punggung Kai, "Aku…Aku sangat mencintaimu…hiks…hiks…tetapi….aku sangat hancur saat…hiks…melihatmu dengan Lu-luhan…hyung…dan…hiks…baru tahu…hiks…kalau kalian berdua sering…hiks…hiks… itu…huuu…" D.O yang sudah menenggelamkan wajahnya daritadi didada Kai, masih saja mengeluarkan emosinya begitu banyak, "Baekhyun pabbo juga! Hiks…hiks…ia bilang aku gampangan…hiks…padahal…hiks…aku tak tahu…hiks…huwaaa…aku harus bagaimanaaa…hiks…" "Ssssh…nggak apa-apa…" Kai mengeratkan pelukannya.

D.O menggeleng keras tiba-tiba, dan melepaskan pelukannya lalu berdiri dan menghapus air matanya yang telah membasahi kedua pipinya, "Kenapa kau menyukai Luhan-hyung, Kai?" D.O mulai menatap Kai frustasi, Kai terdiam dan menunduk kebawah, "Dan sebenarnya ada apa dengan Luhan-hyung yang tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini? Walau aku memang tak pernah akrab dengannya, aku tahu sebenarnya dia nggak mesum seperti itu ! dan kenapa kau…uuh…" D.O kembali mengusap-usap matanya, tak ingin menangis lagi. Kai masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kim jongin, jawab aku" D.O berkata dengan suara lantang, akhirnya Kai mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum lebar kearah D.O, "Kadang cinta itu nggak butuh alasan kan?" tanya Kai, _'pernyataan dia ini…seperti apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol waktu itu..' _pikir D.O, ia masih diam menatap Kai lurus dan dalam, "Luhan pernah berpacaran dengan namja yang bernama Lay, yah Lay memutuskannya karena ternyata saat mereka berpacaran Lay sama sekali nggak tulus, dan padahal Luhan begitu mencintainya, akhirnya ia depresi dan menuangkan semuanya ke cerita dan terbentuk novel…dan.." Kai berhenti berbicara dan mengalihkan padangannya kearah lain, "Ia suka melakukan hal itu ke banyak orang, biasanya yeoja, tapi…aku pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan, dan ia menolakku, lalu anehnya, aku meminta untuk menjadi 'sexfriend'-nya, lalu ia menerimanya, saat ia ada waktu luang, yah itulah waktu untukku juga.."Kai mulai berdiri dan kini berhadap-hadapan dengan D.O, D.O menunjukkan wajah sedih, "Kenapa kau…melakukan itu…Kai…" D.O terbata-bata mengucapkannya, Kai hanya tersenyum manis sambil menatap D.O,

"Karena aku mencintai Luhan"

'_Aku tahu akan berakhir seperti ini, aku tahu aku harus menyerah, aku tahu aku tak boleh mengganggu hubungan mereka, aku tahu aku sangat mencintainya sampai-sampai membiarkan hatiku hancur dan berdarah seperti ini, aku bukan siapa-siapanya, aku hanya teman dimatanya, nggak ada arti lain'_ pikiran D.O itu mengiang dikepalanya, kedua matanya kembali menggenang air mata, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, "Kai" panggilnya pelan.

"Ne?"

D.O diam sejenak, lalu kembali menatap Kai lurus,

"Aku mencintaimu" D.O tersenyum simpul, "Sangat mencintaimu sampai-sampai aku tak tahu harus bagaimana" air matanya mulai menetes, D.O menghela napas pelan, Kai menatap wajah D.O dengan tatapan tak tega, _'aku tahu kalau ia tahu aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya..tapi.._' pikiran D.O pun terpecah –"D.O , aku—" "Aku tahu" perkataan Kai terpotong oleh D.O, Kai masih menatap D.O dalam, "Kejarlah Luhan-hyung" lanjut D.O dengan suara gemetar.

D.O mundur dan berbalik badan, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kai berdiri sendirian didekat fountain itu, D.O berjalan cepat sambil menyentuh dada kirinya, _'..Tuhan…Mengapa mencintai orang itu sangat teramat menyakitkan….' _Gumamnya pelan dalam hati,

Kai yang masih berdiri ditempat, kini ia menunduk, dan ternyata, ia menangis pelan disitu,

"Do Kyungsoo…"

* * *

"YA KRIS ! KITA MEMBIKIN KIMBAP BUKAN KIMCHI !" bentak Suho keras menatapnya Kris yang mengaduk-aduk sayur tak jelas, "Oh ya?" kata Kris dengan wajah datarnya, Suho menghela napas keras, "Bisa pecah kepalaku kalau begini terus.." gumam Suho pelan, ia menarik mangkok yang dipegang oleh Suho dan menaruhnya ke kulkas, "Lho, itu mau dikemanain?" Kris menatap Suho heran, "Dikulkas aja dulu, sekarang kita bikinnya kimbap !" Kata Suho tanpa menatap Kris, kini ia memotong-motong telor dadar dengan rapih,

"Daripada kau menghancurkan makan malamku, mendingan nonton TV aja sana!" kata Suho kesal, "Aku mau ngebantuin, abisnya dari kemarin aku nyusahin mulu" "EMANG" Suho menggeram kesal, lalu akhirnya menoleh ke Kris yang menatap Suho dengan pandangan memohon, Suho menghela napas keras, "Aigoooo…Yaudah bikinin teh aja sana!" Suho kembali melakukan aktivitas memasaknya, dan sekarang Kris membuat teh, sambil tersenyum lebar.

"TINGTONGTINGTONGTINGTONG" "AAAAH PASTI ITU DO KYUNGSOO~~~~" Suho menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berlari ke pintu depan, diikuti oleh Kris yang berjalan santai, ia membuka pintu dan-

BRUK !

"Uwaaaa ! D.O?" Suho terjatuh dan mendapati adiknya sudah memeluknya erat sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Suho, menangis keras. "Huuu…Hiks…Hiks…Hyung….hiks…Hyung…huuu…" ia menangis terisak-isak, membuat Suho menatapnya sedih, tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia membalas pelukannya dan mengelus-elus kepalanya lembut, "Sssshhh…Kamu kenapa sih?" Suho mengecup puncak kepala D.O untuk menenangkannya, bagi D.O, Suho kadang bisa menjadi ibu, kakak, ataupun ayah, malah bisa menjadi karakter adik,

Kris langsung berjongkok disebelah Suho dan menatap D.O khawatir, "D.O, certain aja semuanya" kata Kris dengan suaranya yang 'deep' itu, D.O masih menangis keras, dan tiba-tiba ia mengatakan, "Mencintai orang itu menyakitkan, ge…hiks..hiks…" isaknya dalam dada Suho, Suho mengernyitkan dahi dan memandang Kris heran, Kris menatap Suho datar dan membelai kepala D.O, "Ssssh…Ceritain aja semuanya" lanjut Kris,

Setelah D.O sudah puas menangis, ia menceritakan semuanya dari awal ia mencintai Kai, diapain aja sama Luhan, Sehun, Chanyeol, dan bagaimana Baekhyun membuat ia sakit hati, sampai akhirnya dimana D.O menyatakan perasaannya ke Kai, dan tahu kalau ia ditolak.

"AIGO YAAAAAAAA, LUHAN MESUUUUUUMMMM" Suho mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, "Baru putus sama Lay, bukan berarti dia harus ngelampiasin ke Kai, apalagi ke adikku segala ! Aish jinjja ! ternyata dia berbahaya !" lanjut Suho berapi-api, Kris menghela napas pelan dan mengangkat D.O lalu menggendongnya ala bridal style ke sofa ruang tamu, "Yasudah, istirahatkan dia dulu, Kris, aku mau mengantarkan teh untuknya" Suho juga mulai berdiri,

D.O yang kini duduk disofa berdua dengan Kris, masih saja menatap ke lantai dengan tatapan kosong, Kris mulai melihat D.O khawatir, Kris pergi meninggalkan D.O sendiri diruang tamu dan kini Kris berada dihalaman belakang rumah, menelepon seseorang, sampai akhirnya orang yang dituju itu mengangkat telfonnya,

"Ya ?" "Luhan" "Oh,Kris"

'_kenapa ia berbicara seperti tak ada apa-apa?'_ ucap Kris dalam hati, "D.O menangis" kata Kris pendek, Luhan terdiam mendengarnya, Kris menunggu jawabannya, tetapi Luhan masih diam, "D.O tahu ternyata Kai menyukaimu, dan kalian berdua pernah apa saja, dan ia juga tahu setelah kau putus dengan Lay, kau berubah menjadi namja licik seperti sekarang" kata-kata Kris dibagian 'LICIK' itu ditekan. Luhan masih tak menjawab apa-apa, "Kalau dengan Kai, cukup dengan Kai, nggak usah bawa-bawa D.O" Kris mengatakannya dengan serius.

Luhan masih terdiam mendengar semua penjelasan Kris, "D.O sudah nyaris diperlakukan ini itu, seperti denganmu, Changhyeong atau Chanyeol itu, dan adikmu,-" Kris berhenti sejenak, "D.O itu bukan boneka yang kau bisa mainkan kapan saja yang kau mau" lanjut Kris, Luhan masih diam membisu ditelfon, "Selamat malam" kata Kris sebelum menutup telfonnya, "Aku mencintainya, Kris" Kris nyaris menekan tombol 'matikan', saat mendengar perkataannya Luhan.

"Aku benar-benar mencintai D.O"

* * *

Hari ini, D.O nggak masuk sekolah, ia istirahat dikamarnya, dan semenjak kejadian kemarin malam, ia masih terdiam dan mengurung diri dikamarnya, membuat Suho khawatir, Kris masih menonton TV dengan wajah datar, dan Suho menyiapkan sarapan, "Kau tahu" ucap Kris, "Hm?" kata Suho yang kini sedang membuat sandwich, "Kita seperti orangtua D.O yang sangat khawatir denga—" "Gausah bermimpi" ketus Suho, Kris tertawa kecil, lalu berdiri, "Apa D.O udah bangun?" "Belum, dia masih tidur kayaknya" jawab Suho ragu.

Kris mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan ke halaman belakang, ia duduk disamping kolam ikan, menenangkan diri, keluhan D.O yang begitu perih masih mengiang dikepala Kris, bagi Kris, D.O sudah seperti adiknya sendiri,

'_Mencintai orang itu menyakitkan, ge…hiks..hiks…'_

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya keras,

Handphone Kris berbunyi tiba-tiba, ia mengeluarkan Handphone dari kantongnya dan mengangkat telfon dari,..

"Kenapa, Tao?" "Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta" "Oh gitu, yasudah ya—" "YA ! NTAR DULU ! DENGARKAN AKU !"

Kris menghela napas, dan memutarkan kedua bola matanya dengan malas, "apaan?"

"Tadi aku nggak sengaja menabrak seorang namja yang benar-benar manis, ia masih SMA seperti D.O, yaampuunnn, dia baik banget, dan—" "Intinya kau menyukainya tanpa tahu dia siapa?" "Setahu aku, dia satu sekolah dengan D.O, habisnya seragamnya sama, aku akan mencari tahu lagi ! Annyeong !"

CKLEK.

Kris terdiam saat Tao menutup telfonnya mendadak, ia kembali menaruh handphone-nya di kantong dan berdiri, "Kris"

Kris menoleh, dan mendapati Suho yang kini sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya, "Aku…Aku.." Suho terbata-bata, dan menundukkan kepalanya, Kris masih menatap Suho datar, "Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku ke Lay" kata Suho serius, dan kembali menatap Kris yang menatap Suho masih datar melebihi batu bata.

"Bagus" Kris langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke kolam ikan,

Suho menghampiri Kris, dan kini ia ada dibelakang Kris, Suho langsung menggenggam punggung Kris,

"Se-setelah itu…Aku akan menyatakannya yang sebenarnya kepadamu"

Kris mematung ditempat, lalu menengok pelan ke belakang,

"Ja-jangan lihat aku bodoh !" Suho menenggelamkan kepalanya dipunggung Kris,

Kris kembali menatap kolam ikan dengan datar, _'maksudnya..?'_

"Po-pokoknya tunggu aku !" kata Suho dengan wajahnya yang kini merah padam dibalik punggung Kris yang hangat,

Kris hanya tersenyum simpul, tak sabar apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Suho nanti.

* * *

D.O masih duduk diatas kasur dan menatap kosong ke jendela yang masih terbuka dan menghembuskan angin sejuk menyerang tubuhnya, ia memejamkan mata dan kembali mengingat _semuanya.._

"_Kau ini serampangan, D.O"_

"_Karena aku mencintai Luhan"_

"_Baru putus sama Lay, bukan berarti dia harus ngelampiasin ke Kai, apalagi ke adikku segala ! Aish jinjja ! ternyata dia berbahaya !"_

D.O meneteskan air matanya, dan membuka matanya, mendapati seorang namja manis sedang masuk ke jendela rumahnya, "Selamat siang"

D.O tersentak kaget, dan menatap orang itu ketakutan,

Namja manis itu menghampiri D.O, dan D.O yang duduk diatas kasur, juga namja itu yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan kedua tangan ditaruh didalam kantung jaketnya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah D.O, mata mereka bertemu,

D.O membeku detik itu juga.

"…Lu…Han…"

* * *

_**Yang makin kesini mikir ceritanya makin mesum, dan menggelikan, juga kayaknya bener-bener nggak enak banget dibaca. Jebal.**_

_**Gausah dibaca atau melanjutkan dibaca. **_

_**Namanya juga rate M, dan ini cerita gue, makasih atas saran-saran kalian, dan yah beberapa komen yang berhasil menusuk hati gue sih. **_

_**Dan yang masih minat untuk membaca, makasih banget ya, karena ini ceritanya bakal mengagetkan semua, couple-nya jarang-jarang, dan gue suka membuat kreasi gue sendiri, gue nggak pernah bermaksud untuk melecehkan semua member exo, ini HANYALAH cerita. Makasih yang mau ngerti, yang nggak? Yaudah. **_

_**Gue rasa, gue bakal jarang ngapdet, jadi sabaran aja yaaaa, gue harap kalian masih mengikuti cerita gue dengan excited, hehehe~**_

_**Wait next chapter, chingu**_


	8. Chapter 8

Namja manis itu menghampiri D.O, dan D.O yang duduk diatas kasur, juga namja itu yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan kedua tangan ditaruh didalam kantung jaketnya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah D.O, mata mereka bertemu,

D.O membeku detik itu juga.

"…Lu…Han…"

D.O membuang muka, tak mau menatap Luhan yang memberi seringaian kecil, Luhan menarik D.O sampai ia berdiri dihadapannya, D.O masih terdiam dan menatap lantai, Luhan merasakan gemetaran tangan D.O yang ia genggam, "Aku takkan melakukan apapun, asalkan kau tak berteriak ataupun memberontak" Luhan menarik wajah D.O lembut untuk menatap matanya, D.O menatap Luhan takut.

Tapi karena ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia hanya perlu menurut, walau waktu itu..

"_Jadi cuman karena mereka teman-teman kamu, mereka bisa seenaknya ngelakuin hal kayak gitu ke kamu, dan kamu hanya perlu nurutin mereka?"_

Hati D.O kembali terasa perih, ia menunduk. Luhan akhirnya berbalik badan dan berjongkok, membuat D.O melihatnya heran, "Naik" Luhan tersenyum manis menatap D.O, D.O terdiam, dan akhirnya mengangguk pelan, ia menaiki Luhan, dan digendong oleh Luhan, mereka keluar dari jendela, lalu entah Luhan membawanya kemana.

Luhan juga D.O tak peduli dengan semua orang yang menatap mereka, Luhan tetap berjalan santai dengan senyumannya yang lebar sambil menggendong D.O, sedangkan D.O masih diam membisu dengan menenggelamkan kepalanya dibalik punggung Luhan, entah beberapa menit perjalanan mereka, sampai akhirnya Luhan menuruni D.O.

D.O mengangkat kepalanya dan membulatkan kedua matanya saat melihat pemandangan yang luar biasa dihadapannya, "..Ini.."

"TADAAAAA~~ TAMAN BERMAIN YANG KUSEWAAAAA" Luhan menyambut D.O dengan senyumannya, "Se-Sewa ?! Bohong ?!" D.O masih menatap taman bermain itu tak percaya, "Ah kau tahu saja aku berbohong, baiklah, aku akan jujur.." Luhan menghampiri D.O, "Ini milikku, jadi hari ini sengaja kututup untuk kita berdua"

"MWOYA ?!" D.O makin panik, Luhan tertawa kecil dan menariknya ke dalam, memang tak ada penjaga tiket disitu, tapi ada bodyguard, "Tuan muda, ini…" "Yap, tamu-ku, jagain sekitar ya, jangan sampai ada yang ganggu kesenangan kami" kata Luhan datar, "Baik, tuan muda" Bodyguard itu menundukkan kepala dan mengantarkan Luhan juga D.O kedalam.

D.O menatap sekelilingnya, penuh dengan wahana yang menyenangkan, "Jadi…Kau mau mulai darimana, chagiya?" ajakan Luhan meleburkan kekaguman D.O, D.O menggelengkan kepala keras dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tajam, "Apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya D.O ketus, Luhan tertawa licik, "Maksud kamu apa, sih—" "Kalau ini bagian dari suatu rencanamu yang bodoh, aku akan pergi" D.O membalikkan badan lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang berdiri ditempat,

"Kau tega meninggalkanku ditempat bermain yang sengaja kututup hanya untukmu?" kata Luhan agak berteriak karena D.O sudah agak jauh, "Aku kan nggak minta!" balas D.O kesal, _'Apa-apaan sih? Apa yang dia pikirkan? Aku kan nggak mau ketemu dia!'_geram D.O dalam hati,

BRUK !

Luhan memeluk D.O dari belakang, membuat D.O tersentak kaget, "Jangan pergi, kumohon, biarkan kita berdua menjalani hari dulu" Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya, D.O mengigit bibir bawahnya, bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan, karena memang ia benar-benar tak ingin berbicara ataupun bertemu dengan namja yang satu ini.

"Baiklah, tapi lepaskan aku" kata D.O pasrah, Luhan tersenyum manis dan pelan-pelan melepaskan pelukannya, D.O berbalik badan dan menatap Luhan datar, dan—

**PLAK ! **

Sebuah tamparan keras didaratkan ke pipi kanan Luhan,Luhan tak merasakan apa-apa, dia masih tersenyum, dan kembali menatap D.O dengan lembut, D.O masih menatap tajam Luhan, "Kau pantas mendapatkannya" ketus D.O, Luhan mengangguk, D.O menarik tangan Luhan dan berjalan dengannya, "Aku mau naik roller-coaster" D.O berjalan menuju wahana roller-coaster sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan, Luhan tertawa kecil, dan D.O menatap Luhan, pipi kanan Luhan.. lebam bewarna keungu-unguan akibatnya, D.O kembali menggelengkan kepala dan menatap lurus kedepan, _'masa bodoh'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Mereka bermain banyak wahana, sampai hari menjelang malam, kini mereka berada di bianglala,

"Pemandangannya bagus kan?" Luhan tersenyum kearah D.O, D.O hanya mengangguk sambil senyum simpul, D.O mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela, untuk melihat pemandangan dari luar jendela, "Aku menyukainya" D.O masih tersenyum memandanginya, dan terlonjak kaget lalu berdiri, "Hm? Ada apa?" Luhan menatap D.O heran,

"Suho-hyung ! Kris-ge !" D.O mulai panik, "Aku pergi tanpa izin mereka, mereka pas—" "Mereka udah tahu kok, tadi kukabarin" potong Luhan senyum, D.O terdiam dan mengangguk pelan, "Oh.." D.O kembali duduk, dan menatap Luhan, "Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?"

"Aku ingin menghiburmu, D.O"

Kini, D.O yang menatap Luhan heran, ia mengernyitkan dahinya, "Aku sudah tahu semua, dari Kris" perkataan Luhan membuat hati D.O kembali perih, D.O mengalihkan pandangannya, "Aku tahu aku salah, aku memang brengsek" Luhan mengatakannya dengan serius, tetapi D.O masih tak berani menatapnya, "Pasti kau heran kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta denganmu" lanjut Luhan.

'_Ya, benar. Padahal pertemuan pertama dengannya sangat menjijikkan dan aku membencinya, tapi ia malah jatuh cinta padaku?'_ gumam D.O dalam hati.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah mengenalmu dari lama, aku bertemu denganmu ditoko buku, aku senang saat melihatmu membaca novelku dengan senyumanmu, berkali-kali aku datang ke toko buku, hanya untuk menemuimu, tanpa kusadari—" Luhan berhenti sejenak, dan akhirnya D.O kembali menatap Luhan.

"Aku telah jatuh cinta"

Kata-kata Luhan barusan, membuat D.O bersemu merah.

Karena ia baru sadar ia memerah, ia langsung menggelengkan kepala keras, lalu melihat Luhan dengan tatapan tak percaya, "Lalu kenapa saat awal kita bertemu kau melakukan hal itu ?!" D.O menggeram kesal, "Aku agresif" jawab Luhan, D.O membulatkan kedua matanya, "Apalagi kalau sedang marah, kau bisa kuserang ditempat" lanjutnya dengan seringaian kecil.

D.O menyipitkan matanya dan menghela napas keras, "jeongmal mianhae, Do Kyungsoo" kata Luhan datar, "Maaf karena aku sudah menyakitimu" D.O mengangguk pelan, "Maaf karena aku selalu mengganggumu" D.O menggangguk lagi, "Dan maaf karena aku telah jatuh cinta padamu"

D.O menatap Luhan heran, "Ya, aku tak pernah melarang siapapun untuk jatuh cinta" kata D.O ketus, Luhan menatap D.O kaget, tetapi tatapannya perlahan berubah menjadi hangat, membuat hati D.O luluh, tiba-tiba D.O teringat sesuatu..

"Luhan-hyung" "Ne?"

D.O menunduk kebawah, "Ceritakan apa yang terjadi diantara kalian"

Luhan mengernyitkan dahi, "maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu" D.O berhenti sebentar dan menghela napas perlahan, ia merasakan tenggorokannya mengering, D.O mengangkat kepala untuk menatap Luhan,

"Antara kau, Lay-hyung dan Kai"

* * *

"DO KYUNGSOO ?!"

Suho yang panik setelah membuka pintu kamar D.O, karena ia tak ada didalam kamar, Suho mulai mencari dikolong kasur, "D.O ?!" , kamar mandi, "D.O ?!" , lemari , "D.O ?!" , laci meja-_-, "D.O ?!" "Suho, sepertinya D.O keluar melewati jendela" kata Kris yang daritadi berdiri diujung pintu sambil menatap Suho datar,

ia menunjuk ke jendela yang terbuka lebar dan terlihat gordeng jendela terhembus angin sejuk, "Ka-kabur ?! Minggat ?!" Suho yang tadi jongkok langsung berdiri mendadak dan menghampiri Kris dengan wajah pucat.

"A-apakah..Aku sudah menjadi kakak yang nggak berguna? A-aku menyakitinya? Aku harus ap—" "Bukan begitu, Suho" Kris mengelus pipi Suho lembut, "Sepertinya ia dibawa oleh seseorang" ucapan Kris yang santai membuat Suho terlonjak kaget,

"DICULIK ?!" Suho langsung berlari keluar dari kamar, tetapi dicegat oleh Kris, "Kris ! lepaskan ! Aku mau nelpon polisi !" Suho memberontak hebat, langsung saja Kris memeluknya erat, "Tak perlu khawatir, aku tahu dia ada dimana dan dengan siapa"

Suho mengernyitkan dahi lalu mengangkat kepala untuk menatap Kris, "Maksudmu..?" Suho menatap Kris khawatir, "Ia dibawa ke suatu tempat oleh Luhan, Luhan ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan D.O" jawab Kris, Suho kembali pucat,

"Ta-tapi ! kalau dia diapa-apain lagi gimana?!" Suho menggenggam erat kedua bahu Kris, ngeri dengan pikiran dia yang sudah mengkhayal adik kesayangannya diperkosa oleh si mesum itu, "Nggak akan" Kris menatap Suho serius, Suho terdiam, "Percaya padaku" lanjut Kris, ia menatap Suho lurus dan dalam—

"NGGAK !" Suho mendorong Kris, lalu berbalik badan dan berlari keluar dengan cepat mengambil jaket, handphone dan berteriak, "PERCAYA DENGANMU BUKAN BERARTI AKU JUGA PERCAYA LUHAN MESUM ITU !"

Kris tertawa geli mendengarnya, ia berjalan dengan santai keluar dari kamar D.O dan memakai sweater yang ditaruh disofa itu, lalu memakai syal yang digantung ditempat gantung topi, ia berjalan ke tempat rak sepatu, dan mendapati Suho sudah memakai sepatu ketsnya, siap keluar,

"Tunggu aku," kata Kris, ia mengambil sepatunya dan mulai memakainya,

"Aish.." Suho berbalik badan, "Ppali !"

Kris mengangkat kepala untuk menatap Suho, lalu tersenyum lebar.

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari sekolah dengan wajah tajamnya, lebam pipi kirinya yang dibalut oleh kapas dan handsaplas itu, membuatnya makin sangar, moodnya hari ini adalah : **marah, hancur, bingung, sedih, khawatir.**

Ia berhenti berjalan saat mendapati seorang namja jangkung berdiri tepat dihadapannya, "Yo" "Minggir, tiang listrik" ketus Baekhyun sambil melewatinya seperti namja tampan itu angin, "Aish, aku hanya mau tanya, D.O keman—" "Nggak tahu" jawab Baekhyun kesal, ia masih berjalan dan kembali memikirkan satu tujuan, **Do Kyungsoo.**

Ia bingung harus apa, karena ia rasa, perkataannya kemarin itu benar-benar cukup kasar dan menusuk hati D.O terlalu dalam, Baekhyun tahu ia salah, tapi ia bingung bagaimana cara ia minta maaf ke sahabatnya ini, karena jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya mereka berkelahi dalam topik serius seperti ini.

Dan Baekhyun benci bagaimana ia menyakiti D.O. Ia merasa brengsek.

Baekhyun berhenti berjalan, dan menengok ke belakang,

Ternyata namja jangkung yang tampan itu tepat ada dibelakangnya, menatap Baekhyun heran,

"Kok berhenti?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alis, Baekhyun menghampiri dan mendekatinya, lalu ia menatap Chanyeol tajam, "Kau lakukan apa kepada D.O?" tanya Baekhyun, "Apa maksud—" "Maksudku bekas-bekas kissmark ditubuhnya" potong Baekhyun frontal, Chanyeol tersentak kaget, lalu terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya,

"Ya, jawab aku, bodoh" gertakan Baekhyun tak berhasil, Chanyeol masih diam membisu, akhirnya Baekhyun langsung menarik kerah kemeja Chanyeol kasar, "YA ! JAWAB !" bentak Baekhyun, membuat orang-orang sekeliling menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan penasaran sambil berbisik-bisik tak jelas, tetapi, Baekhyun tak peduli itu, begitu pula Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela napas keras dan menatap Baekhyun datar, "Awalnya, Sehun" jawab Chanyeol, Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya, tak percaya apa yang ia dengar, "Setelah itu aku, aku juga nggak tahu kenapa Sehun nyaris ngelakuin itu sama D.O,kayaknya waktu ke rumah Sehun, Sehun sempet mabok gara-gara bir, dan…yah, ini itu sama D.O" Chanyeol menepis tangan Baekhyun dari kerahnya, lalu membenarkannya, "Tenang saja, mereka nggak 'melakukannya' kok" Chanyeol masih membenarkan kerahnya, tetapi Baekhyun menunduk, ia berpikir keras.

"Kalau aku—" Chanyeol menepuk bahu Baekhyun, "Karena aku mencintai D.O, aku ingin memilikinya, aku nyaris ingin melakukannya, tapi aku sadar hatinya di yang lain, jadi aku hanya memberi beberapa kecupan" Chanyeol menyeringai Baekhyun, dan membisikinya,

"Kau belum pernah ya?" bisikan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menggeram kesal, kini Baekhyun yang menepis tangan Chanyeol dan mundur menjauhinya, "Dengar—" Baekhyun berbalik badan dan menengok ke belakang, "D.O bukan boneka yang kau bisa mainkan kapan saja" lanjutnya dengan suara berat, lalu kembali berjalan tanpa menoleh.

* * *

"Sehun, kau benar tak apa-apa?"

Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, dan mengangkat kepala untuk menatap sag pelatih, "A-Ah, ne.." katanya datar, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, "Sudah, khusus untuk kau, hari ini langsung saja pulang, istirahatlah" pelatih itu langsung menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun,

dan pergi meninggalkannya duduk sendiri disebelah lapangan sepak bola, Sehun menggelengkan kepala keras, _'kenapa D.O nggak masuk ya? Apa karena ia tahu aku mencintainya, ia mulai menjauhiku?'_ pikiran Sehun mulai kemana-mana,

Sehun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, "Aku takut…" gumam Sehun pelan, ia menghela napas pelan, dan memikirkan D.O terus menerus, bagaimana ia tertawa, tersenyum, menenangkannya, mengajarinya banyak hal, menolongnya, sampai bagaimana D.O membuatnya jatuh cinta,

'_Sehun, kau itu benar-benar baik ya'_ perkataannya beberapa tahun lalu saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, membuat hatinya luluh, karena selama ini orang selalu berpendapat kalau Sehun itu dingin dan aneh, dan makin kesini, saat ia mulai berteman dengan D.O, ia mulai menebarkan senyuman hangat, dan ketampanannya mulai disadari orang-orang,

Sehun melepaskan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya dan mengangkat kepala, ia mengernyitkan dahi karena mendapati seseorang yang tak jauh berdiri didepannya menatap Sehun lurus, _'Sepertinya aku tahu orang itu…'_ kata Sehun pelan, ia berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri namja itu, "Ah, Xiumin-ge !" Sehun tersenyum lebar menatapnya, lalu menundukkan kepalanya, "Annyeonghaseo" lanjutnya,

Xiumin menatap Sehun kaget, entah kenapa ia bersemu merah lalu membuang muka, "N-Ne ! Annyeonghaseo.." balasnya pelan, Sehun menatap Xiumin heran, "Kenapa gege disini? Ini kan sekolah SMA, ge?" tanya Sehun polos,

"Aaa—Aku dengar dari Luhan kalau kau ikut ekskul bola, karena aku penasaran bagaimana kau bermain jadi aku datang ke sekolahmu, untuk—" "Melihatku bermain bola?" potong Sehun sambil masih menatap Xiumin polos, Xiumin mengintip sedikit tapi ia langsung mengalihkan padangannya, "Nn-ne" jawabnya pendek.

"Mianhae,ge, aku nggak enak badan, jadi mau langsung pulang" Sehun menggaruk-garuk leher belakangnya dengan ragu, Xiumin mengangguk pelan, "Gwenchana, daritadi aku perhatiin kamu juga kayak nggak ada tenaga" akhirnya Xiumin menatap Sehun, ia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan khawatir, "Kau memperhatikanku?" Sehun tersenyum,

"E-Eeeh ? Nn-N…Ne.." kedua pipi Xiumin merona merah, Sehun tertawa kecil, "Kalau begitu, sebagai gantinya, aku traktir gege makan di café langgananku, tunggu sebentar ya" Sehun berbalik badan dan pergi tanpa menunggu respon dari Xiumin, tetapi tentu saja Xiumin akan menjawab 'iya' , kenapa nggak? Sekarang saja, ia lagi berteriak keras dalam hati.

'_UWOOOOOOO BERUNTUUUUUUUUUUNG'_

* * *

"..Chen? Sedang apa kau disini?" Chanyeol menatap namja manis itu heran setelah ia membuka pintu rumahnya, mendapati seorang namja yang mengenakan sweater wol cokelat dan syal juga topi kupluk, tak lupa masker untuk penyamarannya, bisa gawat kalau ketahuan. Bedeh. Serbu. #fakta

"Yeoliie…" Chen menatap Chanyeol sedih, Chanyeol menghela napas, "Masuklah" suruh Chanyeol datar, Chen masuk kedalam rumahnya, Chanyeol menutup pintu rumahnya tak lupa menguncinya, kini mereka berdua ada di ruang tamu yang luas milik Chanyeol, "Orangtuamu.." "Keluar kota" potong Chanyeol sambil menonton TVnya malas, Chen menunduk sedih,

"Mi-Mian..aku..mengganggu—" "Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" Chanyeol menoleh Chen dan menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal, "Bukannya kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu?" geram Chanyeol kesal, "Aku minta libur, aku ingin menemuimu" jawab Chen jujur, Chanyeol melipat kedua tangan didada dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa, "Kapan balik Tour?" "Du-Dua hari lagi.." kata Chen gugup,

"Lalu?"

Akhirnya Chen mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol lurus, "Ada yang harus kukatakan padamu, Channie" Chen melepaskan syalnya dan jaketnya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke TV, "Ada apa?" Chanyeol mematikan TVnya, sengaja agar Chen langsung menatap Chanyeol, dan itu berhasil.

"Aku..Aku…"

Chanyeol masih menatap Chen datar,

"Aku menyukaimu, Chanyeol"

'_Hah.' _

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana"

'_Apa yang ia katakan?'_

"Tapi saat aku mulai karirku sebagai penyanyi dan sibuk dengan pekerjaanku, aku sampai tak ada waktu denganmu, itu juga sangat membuatku sedih, karena aku tak bisa melihat wajah tertawamu"

'_Chen menyukaiku?'_

"Mianhae,Channie…Kau pasti sangat membenciku sekarang, tapi percaya padaku—"

'_Membencimu?'_

"Aku selalu mencintaimu"

Chanyeol menaruh kedua tangannya diatas lutut dan membulatkan kedua matanya sambil menatap Chen tak percaya, Chen masih menatap Chanyeol serius, tiba-tiba kedua pipi Chen bersemu merah, langsung saja ia membuang muka, "..Aku…Ingin…." gumam Chen pelan,

"Mw-Mwo..?" Chanyeol perlahan memiringkan kepala, Chen menggelengkan kepala lalu berdiri dan menghampiri Chanyeol, ia duduk diatas pangkuannya, dan mengangkat wajah Chanyeol untuk menatapnya, "Aku ingin kau melakukannya denganku, Channie" kata Chen serius dengan wajah merah padamnya, Ia mengambil tangan Chanyeol dan ditaruh ke dada kiri Chen, "Cha..Channie.." tatapan Chen yang sayu itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit tegang.

Tetapi ia sadar ini salah, "Mi-Mian..Aku mempunyai orang yang disuk—" "Aku tak peduli, Yeollie ! Biarkan aku melakukan ini denganmu, jebal!" Chen menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol, tetapi Chanyeol membuang muka, "Mian.." Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Chen, Chen mulai meneteskan air mata, lalu ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, kini ia menangis terisak,

Chanyeol memeluknya erat, "..Chen..Jangan menangis.."

'_aku hanya tak ingin memperlakukan Chen, sebagaimana Luhan memperlakukan Kai'_

"..Yeollie….Hiks…Hiks…Aku…Menyukaimu…hiks…" Chen membalas pelukan Chanyeol,

Hati Chanyeol terasa perih karena ia baru menyakiti teman dekatnya ini,

"Chen.."

* * *

_**Jeongmal kamsahamnida atas review-nya !**_

_**RnR lagi yaaaap~~~**_

_**Oke yang masih bingung, gue lurusin lagi deh, Xiumin itu suka sama Sehun, Chen suka sama Chanyeol, Lay suka sama Xiumin, Tao ? liat aja nanti ;) **_

_**Kai suka Luhan, Kris suka Suho, Chanyeol, Sehun, Luhan, Baekhyun suka D.O yang menyukai Kai.**_

_**terus yang minta D.O terus diperebutkan...We'll see, makanya stay tune ! ;D**_

_**Sekali lagi terimakasiiihh banget buat beberapa reader yang masih suka dengan cerita gue dan getol membacanya, saranghae, jeongmal saranghae *nangisingusan***_


	9. Chapter 9

"_**Luhan-Hyung, ada ap—mhh !" namja yang ia cintai itu tiba-tiba saja menciumnya kasar, tetapi tubuhnya lemah, ia tak dapat melawannya, tak tahu karena memang ia tak kuat, atau memang ingin membalas ciumannya, saat lidah luhan masuk kedalam mulutnya, lidah mereka berperang, dan Luhan menjadi pemenang,"Sssh…Lu—Hyah!sshh..cppkmmhmm…" kecipak saliva mereka terdengar jelas, tangan kanan Luhan melingkar dipinggangnya,dan tangan kirinya melingkar dilehernya, agar ciuman mereka mendalam, bagaimanapun juga namja tan itu hanya bisa menerima semua perlakuan orang yang begitu ia cintai ini, **_

_**Setelah berciuman begitu lama, ciuman luhan menurun ke pipi,dagu,leher lalu ke bahu mulusnya Kai, Luhan membuka baju Kai, dan menghujani tubuhnya dengan kecupan singkat, membuat Kai mendesah dan mendesah, "aaah…Luhannn…hhh…Luhannie…hyaaah…aaah.."beberapa kissmark ditinggalkan oleh Luhan disekitar dada dan bahu Kai, "Luhannie…hh..Buka,..Bajumu…hhh…" kata Kai dengan nafas terengah-engah, Luhan memberi seringaian, "Bukakan untukku" suruhnya, Kai yang sudah memerah malah makin memerah seperti tomat, ia membuka kancing Luhan tak sabar, lalu mencium tubuh mulus Luhan lembut, Luhan yang tak tahan, langsung saja ia meremas bongkah bokong Kai nikmat, membuat Kai kaget sekaligus mendesah mendadak, "Aah !Luhannie ! hyaaah !nggghh…" **_

_**Luhan membuka celana juga boxer Kai, ia meremas junior Kai kasar, "ah ! hyung ! aaah ! aaaahh…ssshh…nmmmhh…aaah…" Kai menggenggam kedua bahu Luhan erat, sedangkan Luhan dengan seringaiannya menatap Kai penuh nafsu, masih saja asik meremas junior Kai juga mengocok dengan tangan kanannya, tangan kirinya mulai beraksi kedalam hole Kai, membuat posisi gunting, melebarkannya, "ah ! appo,hyung…aaaah…hhh…appo…aaah…" entah Kai meringis kesakitan atau mendesah kenikmatan, Luhan langsung saja mengigit dan menjilat telinga Kai yang memerah, "Sssh..Kau akan segera menyukainya" bisik Luhan dengan nada berat, membuat Kai semakin nafsu,**_

_**Kai memejamkan kedua matanya menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bahu Luhan, mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan kesakitannya, Luhan pun mulai dengan satu jari masuk hole-nya, ia mulai menggerakkannya perlahan, lalu memasukkan dua—oh—langsung tiga, "AH ! appo yaaa…ssshhh…haaah…aaahh…ah..ah…" tetapi Luhan masih menyodok-nyodok lubang Kai, juga masih mengocok junior Kai, membuat Kai tak tahan lagi, ia pun mengeluarkan cum-nya, **_

"_**AH ! sssh….aaaah…ngggh…Luhannie…." Kai mendesah keras, Luhan mulai mencium bibir Kai, dan mereka langsung saja ke sesi 'french kiss'-nya, Luhan yang menyadari kedua kaki Kai yang sudah tak kuat, segera saja ia melepas ketiga jarinya dari hole-nya, melepaskan pula kocokannya, lalu menggendong Kai dan membawanya ke kamar, menaruh Kai kasar ke kasur, dan tanpa aba-aba, Luhan memasukkan junior-nya kedalam hole Kai—"Hyaaah ! aaaahhh ! Appo…haaah…" Kai meringis kesakitan, tetapi entah kenapa Luhan tetap melakukannya kasar, memaju mundurkan badannya langsung ke tempo cepat, karena Kai begitu kesakitan, ia meneteskan airmata, **_

_**Dimenit itu, Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu mengecup puncak kepala Kai lalu dahinya, Luhan menyapu poni Kai yang sudah basah karena keringat , "Mianhae, kita sampai disini saja" Luhan memberi senyum tipis, dan perlahan mengeluarkan juniornya dari—"Jangan" Kai menahannya, "Aku ingin ini, Luhan-hyung" senyum Kai lemas, "Aku tak apa-apa" Luhan masih menatap Kai sambil mendengarkannya, Kai menatap Luhan lurus dengan tatapan sayu, "Jika orangnya itu kamu, aku nggak apa-apa" lanjut Kai dengan senyuman manisnya, **_

_**Luhan membalas senyumannya, perlahan ia mencium lembut Kai, lalu mereka berdua berciuman panas, dan Luhan pun kembali memaju mundurkan tubuhnya, tetapi kini Kai tak lagi meringis kesakitan, malah ia mendesah nikmat, "aaaaah..hmmm..nnnnh…aaah…Luhannieee…hhaaah…" Luhan yang senang mendengar desahan namja tan ini mulai mempercepat genjotannya, membuat Kai mendesah gila,**_

_**Banyak ronde yang mereka lewati dimalam itu, **__**their first sex**__**.**_

_**Dan pada munculnya terbit matahari dipagi itu, sang malaikat manis Kai masih berada di alam mimpinya, ia memberi senyuman tipis,tak ada yang tahu apa isi dari mimpi indahnya itu, tetapi namja tampan bagian Imp (makhluk menyerupai peri juga iblis) itu telah bangun, ia kembali mengenakan pakaiannya, menyelimuti rapi sang malaikat, dan memberi sedikit senyuman, saat ia sudah diambang pintu keluar—**_

"_**Luhan…" **_

_**Luhan menoleh saat namanya dipanggil, ternyata Kai yang tertidur menggumamkan namanya, Kai tersenyum manis,**_

_**Tetapi Luhan langsung membuang muka dan keluar dari kamar, tak lupa untuk menutup pintu perlahan, **_

_**Ia menunduk, dan menggeram kesal,**_

'_**Mianhae,Kai' **_

Malam dihari Rabu yang diselimuti angin sejuk, Seorang namja berkulit tan bernama Kai itu duduk ditepi fountain dan menatap kosong kebawah, ia menggenggam iPod-nya dan mendengarkan lagu yang What Is Love-nya Chen, ia memutar lagu itu berkali-kali, dan mengecek iPhone-nya, kini sudah ke-32 kali ia cek, ia khawatir, karena sms, e-mail, miscall-nya ke Luhan tak dibalasnya sama sekali hari ini, Kai sangat khawatir, tapi disisi lain, ia juga memikirkan D.O, entah kenapa ia memikirkan D.O, ia juga tak tahu..

"Lho, Kai, sedang apa disini?" Kai mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, lalu menoleh kearah suara itu, "Oh, Yixing-ge…Duduk saja.." jawabnya pelan, Lay menatap Kai khawatir, "Gwenchana?" tanya Lay sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, Kai tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk, "Ne"

Lay duduk disampingnya, dan memejamkan mata, merasakan angin sejuk yang menyerang tubuhnya, "Nggak ada ekskul basket?" Lay membuka pembicaraan, Kai masih menunduk menatap kebawah, "Ahni, hari ini nggak ada, tapi besok ada kayaknya" Kai masih memikirkan Luhan dikepalanya, ia ingin menanyai Luhan dimana ke Lay, tapi ia agak takut menanyainya.

"mmm..Yixing-ge.." Kai perlahan menengok ke Lay, Lay tersenyum, "Ne?" "aa—Itu.." Kai gugup, membuat Lay makin penasaran, "..kau tahu Luhan kemana?" akhirnya Kai menanyainya, Lay menatap Kai datar, "Oh, Luhan" Lay mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap keatas sambil berpikir mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Ah, kalau nggak salah lagi ke taman bermain milik dia, tahu kan?" "Hah? Ngapain?" "Nggak jelas, aku sih papasan sama dia, lagi gendong orang gitu, terus jalan ke taman bermain, kurang jelas sih, aku langsung pergi abisnya.." jelas Lay jujur, Kai mengangguk mengerti.

'_Taman bermain? Menggendong orang? Siapa? Kenapa?_' beribu-ribu pertanyaan muncul sudah didalam kepala Kai, langsung saja ia menggeleng kepalanya keras, "Waeyo, Kai?" tanya Lay, "..Aku udah nelfon, sms,e-mail dan…ia nggak membalasnya" "Mungkin handphone-nya mati" "Tapi ini tanda terkirim kok.." Kai kembali mengecek iPhone-nya, dan menghela napas, karena belum menerima balasan.

"Kai…" panggil Lay pelan, Kai menatap Lay dengan tatapan lelah, "Ne..?" "Kau menyukai Luhan, ne?" Kai membulatkan kedua matanya saat mendengar pertanyaan Lay barusan, ia gugup dan tak tahu harus bagaimana, tapi ia juga—

"Iya, aku sangat menyukainya"

Tak mau berbohong dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Lay tersenyum manis mendengar jawaban Kai, "Kejarlah dia" kata Lay senang, Kai terdiam sejenak, lalu menatap Lay serius, "..Kenapa kau memutuskan hubunganmu dengannya?"

Pertanyaan Kai membuat Lay tertawa kecil, Lay berdiri dan berbalik badan,

"Bagaimana kalau sambil jalan?"

* * *

"Aku berpacaran dengan Lay dari awal SMA, dan berakhir di upacara kelulusan"

D.O mendengarkannya dengan serius, "Aku senang sekali bisa bersama dengan orang yang kucintai, perasaan jika kita mendapat sesuatu yang sangat kita inginkan, itu sangat.." Luhan tersenyum tipis, "Sampai suatu hari, aku merasa hubunganku dengannya menjadi aneh" lanjutnya.

"Yah, nggak 'sehangat' dululah, dia lebih cuek, tapi bukan berarti aku nggak sayang sama dia lagi, aku tetapi mencintainya, dan aku berpikiran, walau dia berubah, tetapi perasaan dia denganku nggak akan berubah—" Luhan berhenti sejenak,

"Tapi aku salah"

Entah kenapa hati D.O terasa perih mendengarnya, "Pas dihari upacara kelulusan, Lay minta putus, ia bilang, selama ini dia nggak mencintaiku, tetapi mencintai orang lain, ia mendekatiku, hanya ingin dekat dengan.." "Xiumin?" potong D.O, Luhan menatap D.O lemas, lalu mengangguk pelan,

"Dan seminggu setelahnya, orangtuaku bercerai, lalu aku hidup dengan ibuku, 3 bulan setelahnya ibuku menikah lagi dengan ayahnya Sehun, tapi diwaktu 3 bulan itu, aku hancur, menghabiskan semuanya dengan membuat novel, melimpahkan semua perasaanku" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela, "Dan suatu hari, aku bertemu Kai"

'_Oh tidak'_ gumam D.O dalam hati,

Luhan kembali menatap D.O, lalu tertawa renyah, "Kau yakin ingin kulanjutkan?" tanyanya, D.O mengangkat sebelah alis, "Apa maksudmu? Lanjutkan saja, aku ingin tahu" ketus D.O kesal, Luhan pindah duduk kesebelah D.O lalu menarik kepala D.O untuk disandarkan bahunya, "Y-Ya—" "Kalau kau ingin kulanjutkan, diam saja" ancaman Luhan membuat D.O menggeram kesal, ia tak sadar kalau kini kedua pipinya merah merona,

"Kai berteman dengan Sehun, dia sering bertemu denganku dirumah, lama-kelamaan entah kenapa ia sering main kerumah, dan lama-kelamaan aku tahu ia lelaki yang sangat baik hati, perhatian, pengertian, pintar, dan pantang menyerah, tetapi karakter luarnya kalau dilihat orang-orang, sangat dingin dan cuek, auranya pun tajam" jelas Luhan, _'Benar sekali'_ kata D.O dalam hati,

"Dan…Yah..Suatu hari ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku, dan aku menolaknya"

D.O masih mendengarkannya walau ia tahu hatinya terasa dicabik-cabik karena harus menerima kenyataan,

"Tapi ia bersikeras ingin bersamaku, dan ingin menjadi sexfriend"

Luhan menggenggam D.O erat, lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya, membuat D.O membulatkan kedua matanya dan menatapnya heran, "Gwenchana?" kata Luhan khawatir, D.O mengangguk pelan, "Lanjutkan"

Luhan menghela napas dan memejamkan mata, "Ada satu kejadian, saat aku tak sengaja bertemu Lay dan Xiumin sedang berjalan berdua dengan senang, karena aku terbakar api cemburu, aku menelpon Kai untuk datang dirumahku, saat aku sudah ada dirumah begitu juga dia, ya.. Aku melakukan 'itu' tiba-tiba dengannya" ia berhenti sejenak, "Awalnya aku melakukannya dengan kasar, tapi saat melihat ia meneteskan airmata..itu menyakitkan"

Luhan mengelus-elus kepala D.O, "tetapi Kai bilang ia tak apa-apa, katanya, kalau orang itu aku, ia baik-baik saja, jadi..aku melanjutkannya" lanjut Luhan, "Kalian melakukannya berkali-kali?" D.O menengok ke Luhan, "Yah, kalau ada waktu luang" kini hati D.O sudah hancur, walau wajahnya terlihat tak menandakan apapun, tetapi hatinya..

"Aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo" Luhan memeluk D.O tiba-tiba, tapi D.O masih membeku ditempat entah kenapa, "Aku tahu sekarang kau benar-benar tak percaya dengan semua yang barusan kuceritakan" Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya, "Kau mencintai Kai, kan?"

'_Karena aku mencintai Luhan'_

Ingatan D.O saat terakhir kali bertemu dengan Kai juga perkataan Kai itu..,membuatnya ingin berteriak melupakan semuanya,

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya, ia menyentuh lembut kedua pipi D.O dengan kedua tangannya, "Tapi aku mencintaimu" kata Luhan serius,dan tanpa sadar, D.O meneteskan airmatanya, bibirnya gemetar, airmatanya kini mengalir deras, penglihatannya buram, hingga ia memilih untuk memejamkan kedua matanya,

"..Seandainya yang kucintai itu bukan Kai…" kata D.O sambil menahan isakannya, "Seandainya…daridulu yang kau cintai itu bukan Lay-hyung.." lanjutnya, Luhan tersenyum dan mengecup dahi D.O, dan kini dahi mereka saling bersentuhan, "Dan seandainya kita bertemu dari awal juga saling jatuh cinta—" Luhan berhenti sejenak, D.O mulai terisak, "Pasti semuanya jauh terasa lebih mudah" Luhan kembali memeluk D.O,

'_Ne…Seandainya..'_

* * *

"Kau mau pesan apa, ge?" tanya Sehun yang kini ia bersama seorang namja manis di café, Xiumin mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, "Aa—apa ya..enaknya apa?" katanya gugup kembali melihat daftar menu-nya, diam-diam pipi Xiumin merona merah, bagaimana ia tak gugup ? baru saja ia bertemu dengan Sehun beberapa hari yang lalu, dan kini ia sudah jalan bareng, menurutnya ini terlalu cepat, tapi disisi lain, Xiumin sangat senang.

"aku ingin pesananku disamain aja sama kayak Xiumin-ge" senyum Sehun yang menutup daftar menu yang ia genggam lalu menaruhnya rapi diatas meja, Xiumin membulatkan kedua matanya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke daftar menu, "Mmm..kalau begitu..beef sandwich sama jus stroberi?" kata Xiumin yang menutup daftar menu-nya, Sehun mengangguk mengerti lalu memanggil pelayan dan menyebutkan pesanannya,

Xiumin menunduk gugup, saat pelayan sudah pergi, Sehun kembali menatap Xiumin, "Ge? Gwenchana?" tanya Sehun khawatir, "ah ! ne ! gwenchana…" senyum Xiumin tipis, _'aku tak boleh membuatnya khawatir, dan situasi ini mulai canggung, aku harus melakukan sesuatu..' _ gumam Xiumin dalam hati, "Sehunnie, kau menyukai sepak bola semenjak kapan?" Xiumin menyandarkan punggungnya dikursi sambil menatap Sehun lurus, yang padahal ia sangat takut—lebih tepatnya malu untuk menatapnya,

"Oh, aku menyukainya dari SMP, pas SD aku lebih ke basket, tapi diSMP aku mulai tertarik untuk main sepak bola," jawab Sehun senang, "Hm? Kenapa nggak ikut basket?" "Nggak aja…" lanjut Sehun, "Xiumin-ge? Gimana?" tanya Sehun balik, "Ah…diSMP sama SMA, aku nggak pernah ikut ekskul yang bernuansa olahraga sih, lebih aktif diorganisasi, yah semacam student council (OSIS)" jelas Xiumin, Sehun mengernyitkan dahi, "Luhan ikut kayak gitu nggak, ge?" kata Sehun penasaran,

Xiumin tertawa kecil, "Kalian ini kakak beradik tapi nggak pernah cerita masa lalu masing-masing apa?" katanya, "Abisnya, Luhan ngeselin, males aja aku nanya ke dia, ngapain juga" Sehun melipat kedua tangannya didada dengan kesal,_ 'manis' _pikir Xiumin, "Dia nggak ikut kayak gitu, SMP sama SMA kan aku satu sekolah sama dia, waktu SMP dia ikut tennis, SMA ikut fotografi" jawab Xiumin, "Haaaah ? Luhan bisa tennis?" kata Sehun sambil tertawa geli,

"Yap, dia jago lho, Sehunnie, sama kayak kamu yang jago main bola" saat mereka sedang tengah asyik mengobrol, pesanan mereka tiba, "Aaaah, jus stroberiiii" Xiumin menatap jus stroberi itu dengan senang, kedua pesanan sudah ditaruh dimeja mereka, pelayan yang tadi mengantarkan pesanan mereka menunduk dan pergi, "Kau suka stroberi, ge?" tanya Sehun sambil mengaduk-aduk jus stroberinya, "Ne, banget" jawab Xiumin,

"Jujur aku belum pernah minum jus stroberi" jelas Sehun ragu, Xiumin tertawa geli, "cobalah" suruh Xiumin, Sehun mengangguk dan meminumnya, _'Aigoooo..manis bangeeeeet'_ teriak Xiumin dalam hati, Sehun berhenti meminumnya dan menatap Xiumin, "Oh, ini enak….." "hahahaha, iya kan?" Xiumin juga ikut meminum jus stroberinya,

Sehun kembali mengaduk jusnya, "D.O juga suka stroberi," kata Sehun dengan senyum tipis, Xiumin melepaskan mulutnya dari sedotan dan menatap Sehun heran, "D.O?" "Hm? Kau tak tahu ge? Dia kan adiknya Suho" "Ah..Ne.." Xiumin mengangguk mengerti, _'aku tahu, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba dia mengucapkan namanya disaat seperti ini..'_ geram Xiumin kesal, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu—

"_**Kira-kira Sehun suka sama siapa ya?"**_

"_**Mungkin saja adikku"**_

"_**Mungkin saja. Tapi bisa saja, yeoja, bukan namja"**_

'_Aish..Jinjja…'_ Xiumin benar-benar penasaran, "Xiumin-ge?" panggilan Sehun memecahkan pikiran Xiumin, Xiumin menatapnya bengong, "Gwenchana? Hari ini kau banyak melamun, ge" Sehun menatap Xiumin khawatir, "Aa—Aniya…Ngomong-ngomong, kalau boleh tahu, apa hubunganmu dengan D.O?" tanya Xiumin tiba-tiba_, 'Aigoo ! Kim Minseok ! kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu !' _panic Xiumin dalam hati, tapi Sehun tak keberatan dan menatap Xiumin datar, "Dia temanku, " jawab Sehun,

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela, "Dia penting"

Xiumin membulatkan kedua matanya saat mendengar lanjutan Sehun itu—

'_penting?'_

* * *

"Chen-chen, udah belum?" kata Chanyeol yang daritadi duduk dikasur menunggu sahabatnya ini,

"Se-Sebentaaaaaaaar" suaranya terdengar gugup dari balik kamar mandi, karena Chanyeol tak sabar akhirnya ia berjalan ke depan kamar mandi, "Kubuka yah" "Mwo ?! Andw—"

CKLEK.

Pintu terlanjur dibuka, dan Chanyeol mendapati Chen sudah memakai baju yang ia pinjamkan, sweater Chanyeol yang Chen pakai terlihat kebesaran ditubuh Chen yang mungil *ditabok chen*, Chen mundur perlahan dan menunduk, "Ja—jangan ketawa.." kata Chen yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sekarang benar-benar memerah, tanpa Chanyeol sadari kedua pipinya sudah merah merona, "Ahni" Chanyeol menarik Chen keluar dari kamar mandi,

"Mau makan dulu atau langsung tidur?" tanya Chanyeol, Chen diam sejenak lalu berhenti berjalan membuat Chanyeol juga ikut berhenti, Chanyeol menengok ke belakang untuk melihat Chen, "Mmm..Yeollie udah makan?" kata Chen dengan mengangkat sebelah alis, "Be-Belum" jawab Chanyeol yang entah kenapa ia mendadak gugup,

Chen melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol perlahan, "Aku akan masak untukmu" senyum Chen, Ia berjalan keluar kamar lalu ke dapur, membuka kulkas dan melihat bahan makanan yang ada, Chanyeol membeku ditempat, lalu perlahan menyentuh dada kirinya, yang sekarang jantung didalamnya berdegup dengan kencang, _'Lho…Bukannya aku menyukai D.O…..?'_ gumam Chanyeol pelan,

Setelah kejadian sebelumnya tadi, penolakan Chanyeol ke Chen, akhirnya Chen menerima pernyataan Chanyeol yang menolaknya, dan 'stay as a friend' , jadilah begini..Tapi Chanyeol..*dasar manusia labil-_-*

"Channieee~ kamu tunggu diruang tamu yaaaa" kata Chen dari arah dapur, "neeeeeee" balas Chanyeol, Chanyeol keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke ruang tamu, duduk disofa dan menyalakan TV, dan channel itu membahas Chen, "Cheeeen, kau ada diTV~~~" teriak Chanyeol, dan dari dapur terdengar suara tawa Chen, Chanyeol menonton TV itu dengan wajah datar, ia masih bingung dengan perasaannya,

'_Perasaan aku ini bagaimana sih..Kalau aku nggak mikir dengan tepat, bisa-bisa aku menyesal..' _pikir Chanyeol dalam hati,

Beberapa saat kemudia, Chen mengantarkan makan ke meja makan, "Yeollieeee, makan duluuuu" kata Chen, Chanyeol berdiri dari sofa dan mematikan TV, berjalan santai menujur ruang makan, "Aigoo, Cheeen, kau seperti umma-ku.." Chanyeol tertawa geli, Chen hanya tersenyum senang, dan duduk dikursi, diikuti oleh Chanyeol, "Ah ! Omelette ! Aku sukaaaa ! sukaaaa !" Chanyeol melihat hidangan lezatnya dengan senang, Chen tertawa kecil, "Sengaja kubuatkan karena kau memang menyukainya" senyum Chen manis menatap Chanyeol,

Kini,semburat merah dikedua pipinya kembali muncul, hingga akhirnya Chanyeol membuang muka dan melahap langsung omelette-nya, membuat Chen kembali tertawa, "Aigooo~ Channie, kalau makan cepat-cepat bisa kesedak lho" jelas Chen sambil memberi air putih,

Chanyeol menerima air putih itu lalu meminumnya pelan, Chen mulai menikmati hidangannya, melahap omelette-nya perlahan, dan Chanyeol menatapnya makan, entah kenapa.

Chen berhenti melahap omelette-nya, dan mengangkatkan kepala untuk melihat Chanyeol, "Yeollie?" Chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, "…A-Ah..Aku butuh makanan lagi.." perkataan Chanyeol itu membuat Chen ketawa lagi, "Yeollieeee, habiskan dulu omelette-mu, nanti aku bikinin yang lainnn" kata Chen tertawa geli,

'_I-Ini…Aku kenapa sih…'_

Chanyeol masih menatap Chen dengan kedua pipi memerah..

* * *

"PO-KOK-NYA-BI-AR-KAN-KA-MI-LE-WAT !" Suho langsung memberontak kedalam, mendorong bodyguard-bodyguard berbadan besar itu, tetapi tak berhasil karena tenaga Suho masih kalah dengan mereka, Kris menatap Suho datar dari kejauhan, "Ya ! Kris !" teriak Suho kesal, Kris tertawa kecil, dan mengangguk mengerti, lalu menghampirinya dan berbicara dengan kedua bodyguard itu,

Suho menjauhkan diri dari mereka, membenarkan jaketnya, "Suho" Suho menengok atas panggilan Kris, "Kita dibolehin lewat" "MWOYA ?! TADI KOK—aish. Yasudahlah" Suho menggeram kesal dan melewati mereka dengan angkuh, diikuti Kris yang menatap Suho dengan senang, Suho pelanga-pelongo ngeliat sekeliling,..

"Taman bermain ini milik Luhan-mesum?" kata Suho tak percaya, Kris juga melihat sekeliling, "Ne, luas kan" "Hm.." Suho masih berjalan dan melihat sekeliling lagi, mencari adik kesayangannya, dan mata ia berhenti di suatu tempat, "Itu.." Suho menghampiri tempat itu perlahan, "Merry-Go-ground, mau naik?" tanya Kris dengan nada ledeknya, membuat kedua pipi Suho merah merona, "Ahni ! Aku hanya teringat biasanya aku dan D.O pas masih SD sering main ginian" jawabnya kesal, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya,

"AHH ! DO KYUNGSOO !" Suho terbelalak kaget, setelah mendapati adik kesayangannya sedang berjalan santai bersama Luhan, Suho langsung saja lari dan memeluk D.O erat, membelainya lembut dan menjauhkannya dari Luhan, "Aigoooooo~ kau tidak diapa-apainkan, kyungsoo-ah?" tanya Suho khawatir, D.O tertawa kecil dan menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Suho, "Gwenchana,Hyung" D.O membalas pelukannya,

Kris yang berdiri menatap mereka berdua berpelukan, tersenyum senang, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Luhan, "Luhan, kita perlu bicara" kata Kris serius, Luhan mengernyitkan dahi, "Hah? Nggak bisa nanti aja apa?" ia menghela napas, dan menatap Kris malas, "Ya ! Aku juga perlu bicara denganmu !" Suho langsung menengok ke Luhan dan menatapnya tajam, tapi ia masih menggenggam D.O dalam pelukannya,

"Aniya, Suho, aku saja yang bicara dengannya, kalian berdua main aja dulu disana" Kris menunjuk ke Merry-Go-Ground itu, Suho membulatkan kedua matanya, "Ya ! Kris pabbo-ah ! Aniya ! Aku juga mau bicara dengannya ! dan kenapa kau menyuruhku seakan aku ini anak kecil ?!" "Bukankah kau memang anak kecil?" ceplos Luhan sembari tertawa geli, Suho menatap Luhan kesal, "Hyung" panggilan D.O membuat Suho menolehnya, "N-Ne..?"

"Aku ingin naik itu, udah dari SD lho kita nggak naik bareng" kata D.O dengan tatapan 'memohonnya', Suho yang tak tahan dengan ini langsung saja menggenggam tangannya, "Aissshhh…oke….." Suho menariknya dan mereka berjalan menghampiri Merry-Go-Ground itu, kini, dari sisi lain, ada Kris dan Luhan yang berdiri berhadap-hadapan,

"jadi?" tanya Luhan malas, "Gimana hubunganmu dengan Lay?" tanya Kris, "Kau sudah menceritakan semuanya kan ke D.O? masa lalu-mu dengan Lay bagaimana?" lanjutnya, Luhan mengangguk pelan tetapi menatap Kris dengan tatapan angkuh, "Aku tahu kau tak menceritakan semuanya" ketus Kris, "Apa maksudmu?" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya,

"Kau pasti hanya menceritakan masa lalu-mu dengan Lay juga Kai—" Kris berhenti sejenak, "Tanpa menceritakan tentang Suho kan?" Luhan yang mendengarnya tertawa kecil, "Ya, D.O hanya bertanya apa yang terjadi antara aku, Lay dan Kai, bukan diantara aku, Lay, Kai—DAN Suho" jelas Luhan yang kini kembali menatap Kris datar, "Lagipula, memangnya D.O harus tahu? Dan bukannya Suho juga nggak tahu kalau sebenarnya ia masuk dalam masalah ini dari lama? Kau sudah tahu kan? Kenapa kau nggak menceritakannya?" Kris panas mendengarkan omongan Luhan, tetapi ia menahannya,

Luhan menghampiri Kris, dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya, "Kau berpikir kalau kau menceritakan yang sebenarnya, Suho akan hilang dari sisimu kan?" Luhan memberi seringaiannya, "Kau ini egois, Kris, kita sama" Kris yang kini tak tahan langsung saja ia menepis tangan Luhan dari bahunya, "jangan samakan aku denganmu" ketus Kris, Luhan tertawa keras, dan berjalan melewati Kris, lalu menengok ke belakang untuk melihatnya, "Oh,Iya" ia berhento berjalan, Kris menoleh,

"Aku mencintai, Do Kyungsoo !"

Kris menatap Luhan malas, Luhan kembali tertawa tak jelas dan berlari ke Merry-Go-Ground, minta ikutan main sama D.O dan Suho, Kris menatap mereka dari kejauhan, pandangannya tak lepas dari Suho, Suho yang sekarang sedang ngomel-ngomel nggak jelas menyuruh Luhan untuk menjauhi D.O, D.O yang bengong nggak tahu harus gimana diatas kuda, dan Luhan yang memeluk D.O senang sambil menatap meremehkan Suho, Kris hanya tersenyum tipis,

"Ya ! Kris !" Kris menoleh, dan menatap orang itu…Suho..

"Ayo sini!" ajak Suho,

'_Aku mencintaimu, Aku mencintaimu, Aku mencintaimu'_

"…Ne"

* * *

Baekhyun yang daritadi belum pulang, masih aja jalan-jalan entah kemana, kini dia berada ditaman, duduk diayunan, memikirkan D.O, apa yang ia lakukan hari ini, Baekhyun ingin sekali menelfon atau meng-emailnya, tetapi ia tak berani, karena perlakuan dia terakhir kali bertemu, Baekhyun sudah menyakitinya, perlahan ia menyentuh pipi kirinya yang dibalut kapas dan handsaplas itu, dibalik itu, ada bekas tamparan keras D.O,

'_Nggak sakit'_ gumam Baekhyun dalam hati,

Sentuhan dia turun kedada kirinya,

'_Tapi ini sakit'_ lanjutnya,

Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang, mengangkat kepalanya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya,

"Kau…"

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya mendadak lalu menatap kaget orang itu, "Uwa !" ia ingin berdiri tetapi terpleset dan akhirnya jatuh dari ayunan,

"Aaa—aishh..Appo.." Baekhyun meringis kesakitan saat bokongnya menyentuh lantai keras,

'_Kenapa yang ini ikutan sakit…'_ katanya kesal sambil mengelus-elus pinggangnya,

"Ah ! Mianhae, Gwenchana?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat orang tadi mengagetkannya itu, Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya, "Kau…Orang yang kutabrak waktu itu ya.." gumam Baekhyun pelan,

Namja jangkung itu tertawa kecil, "Aku Tao" ucap namja tampan itu dengan seulas senyuman manisnya, ia membantu Baekhyun berdiri, setelah Baekhyun sudah berdiri, ia membenarkan seragamnya dan kembali menatap Tao, "Ah, iya, aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun hanya memberi senyum tipis, karena ia masih badmood tentang situasi yang ia alami ini,

"Huang Zi Tao"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi, "Panggil aku Tao" lanjut Tao, "Kau orang China?" "Ah, N-Ne" Tao menundukkan kepalanya malu, Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "Gwenchanayeo, kau terlihat seperti panda hahaha" kata Baekhyun tertawa kecil, Tao menatap Baekhyun dengan kedua pipinya merah merona, "Aa-Maksudku—Mianhae,aku tiba-tiba jadi sok kenal—" "Gwenchana, sepertinya kau orang yang baik" senyum Tao senang,

Akhirnya mereka berdua duduk diayunan dan berbincang banyak hal, mulai dari tentang keluarga mereka masing-masing, sekolah dimana, pertemanan, lalu—"Baekhyun punya pacar?" pertanyaan Tao membuat Baekhyun tertawa geli, "hahahahaha, nggak punya, malahan belum pernah punya pacar" Baekhyun mulai mengayunkan ayunannya pelan,

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Tao?" Baekhyun menoleh kearah Tao, Tao mengalihkan pandangannya, "Aa-belum pernah juga..tapi ya..aku punya orang yang aku sukai…" jawabnya pelan, Baekhyun tersenyum iseng, ia memukul bahu Tao pelan, "Pasti orang itu benar-benar luar biasa" kata Baekhyun yang turut senang, "Ne,Aku juga.." ceplos Baekhyun,

Tao kembali menatap Baekhyun heran, "..Seperti apa dia orangnya..?" tanya Tao penasaran, Baekhyun menatap Tao datar, Tao yang menyadarinya setelah 5 detik, langsung menundukkan kepalanya, "Jeongmal mianhae ! aku tak bermaksud untuk tahu—" "Ahahaha aniya, gwenchana" Baekhyun tertawa kecil, lalu menatap kearah lain, "Ia sahabatku sendiri,"

Didetik itu angin malam berhembus lumayan kencang, menyapu poni yang menutupi alis Baekhyun, Tao yang menatapnya terkagum-kagum,

"Ya, bagaimana denganmu, Tao ?" kata Baekhyun dengan nada meledek, dan menoleh ke Tao, mengangkat sebelah alis, Tao hanya tersenyum malu, "Dia—"

'_Itu kamu'_

"Orang yang baik, temanku"

* * *

_**ANNYEONGHASEO CHINGUUUUUUUU MUAHAHIHUHEHO GIMANA ? GIMANA ?**_

_**Maaf ya lama apdet, btw ada yang suka komen, 'kurang panjang ceritanya'—jeongmal mianhae, tolong hargai ato ngertiin kapasitas imajinasi isi kepalaku yah, butuh proses, jadi kalo udah emang segitu, ya segitu, intinya aku usahain juga buat nggak kecewain kalian, bikin cerita begini nggak gampang lho, ini kan sesuai hobi juga, jadiiii tolong ngertiin yaaa**_

_**Terus tentang yang nggak ngeship couple gue nih, kan gue udah bilang, kalo gasuka nyebur ke empang—eh maksudnya gausah baca, ngapain gasuka dari awal tapi masih baca-_-ngek**_

_**Daaaaan para chingu-chingu yang saya cintai, yang mengikuti dari awal dan menghargai saya, aih jadi malu ih *plak*, bener-bener jeongmal kamsahamnida masih mengikuti ceritanya, karena saya bakal banyak libur, jadi ya semoga aja cepet apdet, kalo nggak yaaa, aku usahain apdetin kok._.**_

_**Stay tune ! **_


	10. Chapter 10

"Aku pulaaaaaang"

Namja jangkung itu berjalan masuk ke ruangtamu dengan santai, lalu loncat ke sofa dan tiduran disitu, "Aish, Tao, lepas dulu sepatumu" protes namja manis yang berjalan menghampirinya dengan kesal, "Ah..Ne..Ne..Xiumin-ge.." Tao merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk dan melepas kedua sepatunya dan menaruh asal dilantai lalu kembali tiduran disofa, Xiumin memutarkan kedua bola matanya dan mengambil sepatu Tao lalu menaruhnya ke rak sepatu,

Xiumin berjalan ke sofa sebelah Tao dan duduk diatasnya, menatap Tao heran, "Kau kenapa?" tanya Xiumin, Tao menutup wajahnya dengan bantal yang ia pegang, Xiumin menghela napas pelan, "Ya,Tao-ah.." Xiumin mulai khawatir dengannya, ia berdiri dan menghampiri Tao, mencoba menarik bantal yang ia genggam erat itu untuk menutup wajahnya, tetapi Tao bersikeras untuk menutup wajahnya, "Tao-ah..Kau kenapaaa.." kata Xiumin manja sambil menarik-narik bantal itu,

"Hiks"

Xiumin berhenti menarik bantalnya, lalu memasang wajah sedih melihat keadaan sepupunya ini, "Tao-ah.." panggilnya pelan, Tao menangis dibalik bantal itu, isakannya terdengar jelas, akhirnya Xiumin memeluk Tao, ia memeluknya untuk waktu yang cukup lama, dan lama-kelamaan tangisan Tao mereda, dan ia melepaskan bantal yang menghalangi wajahnya daritadi,

Xiumin makin sedih melihatnya sekarang, Tao yang setelah menangis entah kenapa, kini ia mengusapkan kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan kanannya, "Mau cerita?" tanya Xiumin yang kini duduk disebelah Tao, Tao diam sejenak lalu menengok ke Xiumin, "Orang yang kusukai mencintai orang lain" katanya dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca, Xiumin mengernyitkan dahi,

"Orang yang kau sukai..?" Xiumin sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, "Namanya Byun Baekhyun, dia menyukai sahabatnya, aku tahu,..aku tahu aku bukan siapa-siapa dia sekarang..hanya teman..tapi—" "Byun Baekhyun ?! sahabat Sehun dong?!" Xiumin membulatkan kedua matanya, Tao menatap Xiumin tak percaya, "Berarti Baekhyun menyukai Sehun ?!" kata Tao panik, Xiumin hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sebagai jawaban, "Bisa saja yang satu lagi" Xiumin mengalihkan pandangannya,

Tao menatap Xiumin heran, "Satu lagi?" "Iya, Do Kyungsoo" lanjut Xiumin, Tao hanya diam membisu, "Lho, Do Kyungsoo..Adiknya Suho-ge ?" Tao masih menatap Xiumin, Xiumin yang akhirnya menoleh ke Tao, ia mengangguk, "Kau kenal?" tanyanya, Tao menghela napas panjang, "Ya, Xiumin-ge, Aku, kau dan Kris-ge kan sepupuan, dan Kris dekat dengan Suho, ia juga dekat dengan adiknya, aku sih kenal Kyungsoo-ah, hanya sebatas kenal saja" jelas Tao yang kini menarik bantal dan memeluknya, "Sama, aku juga" jawab Xiumin,

Xiumin mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Aaaaish…aku kesal sekali saat Sehun bilang kalau Do Kyungsoo itu penting baginya" kesal Xiumin, "Memangnya dia bilang apa?" "tadi aku jalan bareng sama dia ke café" Xiumin menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa, "Terus, pas aku lagi minum jus stroberi, eh dia langsung nyeplos pelan bilang, 'D.O juga suka stroberi', gimana nggak aneh, sih" lanjut Xiumin, Tao masih mendengarkan dengan seksama, "Dan pas aku tanya hubungannya dengan D.O apa, dia malah bilang, D.O itu penting" Xiumin menundukkan kepalanya,

"Rumit ya" kata Tao pelan, Xiumin menengok ke arah Tao, "Kau menyukai Baekhyun,Ne.." Tao menoleh ke Xiumin perlahan, dan mengangguk lemas, "It was love at the first sight" jawab Tao dengan tawa renyahnya,

'_Benar-benar rumit…'_

* * *

"Yeollie..?"

"Hm?"

"Kau tak bisa tidur, ne?"

"…Mmmhmm"

"Mau kunyanyikan suatu lagu? Mungkin bisa membuatmu tertidur"

"Bisa-bisa malah kau yang menyanyi, kau sendiri yang tertidur"

"Ahahahahaha, Aniya,.."

Kedua namja yang berada disatu ranjang, tetapi tiduran dengan posisi berlawanan arah itu merasa agak canggung, yang satu masih nggak enak dengan perasaanya setelah ditolak dan nggak tahu harus apa, dan yang satu lagi binung dengan perasaannya sendiri menyukai siapa,

"..Baby don't cry, tonight..Dāng hēi yè zài xián liàng qǐ lái.."

Chanyeol, yang mulai memejamkan kedua matanya, menghela napas pelan,

"..Baby don't cry, tonight..Jiù dàng zuò méi fā shēng guò yī yang.."

Mendengar alunan melodi lembut yang dinyanyikan namja manis itu..

"..Nǐ yǒng yuǎn dōu bù huì huà shēn xiàng pào mò yī yang.."

'_Suaranya benar-benar seperti malaikat'_ pikir Chanyeol, _'Walau aku belum pernah mendengar suara malaikat sih..'_ lanjutnya,

"..Nán dào nǐ bù zhī dào ma.."

'_Apa sekarang aku telah mendengarnya?' _pikir Chanyeol lagi,

"…So baby don't cry, cry..Wǒ de ài shǒu hù nǐ bù fàng kāi.."

Keheningan pun terjadi.

"Ya, Chen-chen"

Chen langsung tertawa saat mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya, "Aish, kenapa kau tertawa" Chanyeol menengok sedikit ke Chen, "A-Ahni..Kukira kau sudah tidur.." katanya sambil menahan tawa, Chanyeol mengubah posisinya jadi menghadap punggung Chen, "Tadi lagu 'Baby don't cry' kan ? Aku sering denger lagu itu berkali-kali tapi nggak pernah tahu artinya apa" jelas Chanyeol,

Chen terdiam membeku, karena ia tahu kini Chanyeol menghadap punggungnya, "..Oh begitu…" kata Chen pelan, Chanyeol mendengus kesal, "Ya, kasih tahu artinya.." kata Chanyeol dengan nada manja, akhirnya Chen memberanikan diri untuk mengubah posisinya menghadap Chanyeol, dan pas banget, wajah mereka bertemu, membuat Chanyeol agak kaget, dan jantungnya berdegup kencang, Chen juga seperti itu, tetapi pandangan matanya ke Chanyeol datar, walau sebenarnya jantungnya ingin meledak sebentar lagi..

"Sayang, jangan menangis malam ini" Chen menatap Chanyeol lurus, "Ketika malam gelap menyala, sayang, jangan menangis malam ini,..perlakukanlah seolah-olah tak ada yang terjadi" lanjut Chen, Chanyeol membeku diposisinya yang nggak enak itu, tetapi jantungnya benar-benar..

"kamu nggak akan pernah menjadi seperti busa,kau tahu? Jadi janganlah menangis" kedua mata mereka yang benar-benar melekat, walau mereka tahu situasi mereka kelewat canggung tetapi entah kenapa.."Cintaku akan melindungimu dan nggak akan pernah melepaskanmu"

Detik itu, Chanyeol memunculkan semburat merah dikedua pipinya, Chen tahu, lalu ia diam sejenak..

**DEG…DEG…DEG…DEG…**

'_Oh tidak, itu…'_ Chanyeol memejamkan matanya khawatir, karena itu suara jantungnya sangat terdengar jelas—

"Kau dengar ya?" pertanyaan Chen membuat Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menatap Chen heran, "Itu aku, kedengaran jelas ya..hehehe" katanya dengan tawa kecil, ia terdiam sebentar lalu membalikkan posisi seperti semula, "Ayo tidur" kata Chen pelan,

Chanyeol yang hanya bisa memandangi punggung Chen, ia menghela napas panjang, lalu ia juga membalikkan posisinya seperti semula, tetapi..

Diam-diam Chen menitikkan airmata, dan Chanyeol mendengus kesal, pikiran mereka ini sama—

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

* * *

"Jadi kau benar-benar nggak diapa-apain kan sama dia?" Suho menatap D.O penasaran, D.O tertawa kecil, "Hyung, ia benar-benar nggak ngapa-ngapain, gwencahanayeo.." jawabnya, Kris juga ikut tertawa pelan, "Ya, kenapa kau ikut-ikutan tertawa…" Suho menengok ke Kris kesal, "Ahni..Kau aneh, Suho" "Aish ! kamu tuh yang aneh !" balasnya sambil memukul pelan bahu Kris,

Kini mereka bertiga sedang berjalan untuk balik pulang kerumah,

Dan..

Kris diam ditempat, membuat Suho dan D.O ikut berhenti, "Waeyo, Kris?" Suho menatap Kris heran, Kris masih menatap ke depan lurus dengan tatapan datarnya, karena D.O penasaran, ia juga ikut mengikuti alur pandang Kris, D.O membulatkan kedua matanya saat mendapati kedua namja didepannya,

"Annyeonghaseo" kata Kris dengan senyuman manisnya, Suho tersentak kaget dan menengok ke depan, makin shock dengan pemandangan yang ia dapati sekarang, "Yixing.." gumam Suho pelan, dan D.O langsung saja mengalihkan pandangan matanya karena ia juga mendapati namja tan itu disebelah Yixing,

Kai dan Lay, kedua namja yang berada dihadapan mereka ini.

D.O mundur perlahan sedangkan Suho membeku ditempat,

Kris menepuk bahu Suho, "Timing yang tepat, ada yang perlu Suho bicarakan denganmu, Yixing-ah" Kris masih menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, Suho langsung menengok ke Kris panik, dan tatapannya sangat dimengerti Kris, memberi peringatan seperti _'YA ! APA MAKSUDMU?!'_, Yixing mengernyitkan dahi, "Ada apa, Suho?" suara lembutnya yang terdengar ditelinga Suho, membuat jantungnya berdegup hebat,

Kris mendorongnya pelan, "Ppali, Ne," suruhnya, Suho menghela napas pelan, dan Lay masih menatap Suho heran, "Aku juga ingin bicara dengan D.O" semuanya serentak menengok setelah mendengar perkataannya sang namja tan yang berdiri disebelah Lay,D.O shock, nggak tahu harus apa, "Oh, silahkan" Kris mendorong D.O pelan ke Kai, dan Kris membalikkan badan lalu berjalan menjauhi mereka, "Ppali, aku nggak mau terlihat seperti orang bodoh menunggui kalian" katanya dengan sedikit nada tinggi,

Suho dan Lay mengangguk lalu berjalan menjauhi Kai dan D.O, saat sudah mendapatkan tempat yang pas—"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Suho?" tanya Lay, _'Aiiiiissssh….Aku belum mempersiapkan hatikuuuu aaaaa' _ Frustasi Suho dalam hati, "Yi-Yixing-ah…" panggil Suho pelan, lalu perlahan menundukkan kepalanya, "Ne?" "Kau menyukai..Xiumin,ne?" pertanyaan Suho membuat Yixing diam membeku, "Aku..Aku…" Suho mulai terbata-bata,

Ia mengangkat kepalanya mendadak, "Aku menyukaimu !" kedua pipi Suho menunjukkan semburat merah yang benar-benar kelihatan sekali oleh pandangan Lay, Suho mundur beberapa langkah, "Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama—A-A-aku tak peduli kau menyukai Xiumin,Luhan—atau siapapun itu orangnya—Aku menyukaimu…" Suho mengecilkan suaranya dikalimat akhir, ia kembali menundukkan kepala, mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdegup hebat, lalu menghela napas pelan,

"Ka-Kau..mengajariku banyak hal...Aku…" Suho terbata-bata dengan kata-katanya, Lay memandang Suho heran, "Suho, aku—" "Aku nggak perlu jawaban" senyumnya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya jadi tepat memandang kedua mata indah Lay, "Terima kasih" katanya, "Terima kasih atas semua kebaikan yang kau beri, aku…benar-benar menyukaimu" entah kenapa kedua mata Suho mulai menggenang, "Ke—Kejarlah…Xiumin…"

Sementara kedua namja yang berdiri berhadap-hadapan satu sama lain dilain tempat, masih mengalami keheningan yang hebat, keduanya benar-benar merapatkan mulutnya masing-masing tanpa bertatapan, yang satu menunduk, yang satu lagi melihat kearah lain,

"Apa kau…tadi ke taman bermain?" pertanyaan Kai yang dikeluarkan mendadak memecahkan keheningan seketika, D.O, namja yang menunduk itu tersentak kaget, tetapi ia tetap menundukkan kepalanya, "Dengan Luhan" lanjut Kai, D.O terdiam sebentar, lalu mengangguk ragu, terdengar hela napas keras Kai, sepertinya ia kesal, "Kyungsoo" panggilannya membuat D.O tak tahu harus apa, hingga akhirnya ia mengangkat kepalanya tanpa menatap langsung ke mata Kai, "Apa kau menyukai Luhan?"

D.O panik mendengarnya, lalu akhirnya membiarkan matanya jatuh menatap kedua mata Kai yang sekarang berkaca-kaca, "Kalau kau menyukainya…Aku benar-benar harus…" Kai menahan air mata yang sedang menggenang dimatanya, tak ingin menangis, sehingga ia menahan semuanya, "Bukankah sudah pernah kubilang?" D.O menggeram kesal, lalu menghampiri Kai, ia menggenggam kedua bahu Kai, dan menatapnya tajam, "Aku menyukaimu, dan meminta kau mengejar Luhan-hyung" ketus D.O, kini ia mulai ingin menangis.

Kai membulatkan kedua matanya, dan air matanya pun berhasil jatuh, "Aku sudah bilang kan? Aku menyukaimu, tetapi kau bilang kau mencintai Luhan-hyung" D.O melepaskan genggaman dari kedua bahu Kai, Kai mulai menangis, D.O pun juga ikutan menangis, "Mianhae…Jeongmal mianhae…Kyungsoo-ah.." Kai menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan kanannya, sedangkan D.O menatap Kai sambil tersenyum, membiarkan air matanya mengalir indah dikedua pipinya,

Kai menghampiri D.O, lalu memeluknya erat, "Kau…baik sekali" kata Kai pelan, ia mengusap-usap punggung D.O, D.O yang merasakan pelukan hangat dari namja yang ia cintai ini, sempat berharap seandainya pelukan yang Kai berikan juga dengan kasih sayangnya, tetapi.. kasih sayang Kai, pada kenyataan memang bukan untuk D.O, dan D.O harus menerimanya bukan? Memangnya apa yang harus D.O lakukan? Menghalangi jalan percintaan mereka? Brengsek sekali.

Malahan, D.O ingin melihat Kai bahagia dengan orang yang lebih baik darinya.

"Kai…Kai…" panggil D.O pelan, mereka berpelukan dalam waktu yang lama, berbagi kehangatan—

Walau disatu sisi mereka mempunyai perasaan yang benar-benar berbeda, mereka peduli satu sama lain, mereka masih ingin menyatakan perasaannya, kadang Kai berharap juga seandainya orang yang dicintainya juga bukan Luhan, tetapi ia tak bisa, walau kini yang dipeluknya bukan Luhan tetapi D.O, kehangatan yang begitu berbeda, tetapi…

"YAAAAAAA WAKTU HABIIIIIIIISSSSSS" Kris menarik D.O dari pelukannya Kai, dan ternyata sudah ada Suho dibelakang yang digenggam Kris, "Kita pulang"

Kris berjalan cepat meninggalkan Lay dan Kai dibelakang, dan menengok, "Annyeong"

Lalu kembali berjalan dengan D.O dan Suho yang digenggamnya dikedua tangan berbeda,

D.O dan Suho sama-sama terdiam karena menangis,

Dan Kris hanya tersenyum mengumpat, lega karena mereka bisa mengeluarkan apa yang harus mereka nyatakan..

* * *

Namja manis yang baru balik dari taman bermain itu berjalan dengan santainya, sambil memikirkan namja yang dicintainya, "Aaaaaaah…Kira-kira D.O lagi ngapain yaaa…." Ia berloncat-loncat kecil dengan senang, "Menjijikkan"

Luhan. Namja yang tadi berloncat-loncat riang, berhenti seketika dan menoleh siapa yang mengatakan itu kepadanya, tetapi ia tak heran, pasti—

"Yaaaaa Sehun-ah, abis darimana ?" Luhan tersenyum lebar menatap adik tirinya itu, Sehun hanya membalas tatapan Luhan yang menurutnya 'menjijikkan' itu dengan sinis, Sehun hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan, dan kembali berjalan sambil melewati Luhan, seakan dia itu angin, beberapa langkah sudah menjauhi Luhan—"Tadi aku jalan ke taman bermain kita dong, sama D.O" ledek Luhan,

Membuat Sehun menghentikan jalannya, dan terdiam ditempat, membiarkan otaknya berpikir sejenak, dan ia berbalik badan, menatap Luhan heran, "…D.O…Hari ini kan nggak masuk sekolah?" kata Sehun pelan, "Yap, tapi tadi aku membawanya ke taman bermain" senyum Luhan, "Jadi dia nggak masuk sekolah cuman gara-gara kamu maksa dia buat main sama—" "Whoaaaaaaa, bukan adikku sayang.." Luhan menghampiri Sehun dengan seringainnya,

"D.O memang tak masuk gara-gara dia memang udah ada niat nggak mau masuk" Luhan menepuk-nepuk bahu sebelah kiri Sehun, tetapi Sehun masih menatapnya heran, "Apa kau melakukannya dengan D.O?" "Melakukan ap—" "Sex" Luhan terbelalak kaget dengan perkataan adik tirinya yang benar-benar frontal, "Aku sudah bilang nyaris kan?" Luhan mundur beberapa langkah dan menatap Sehun malas, "Lagipula kalau melakukannya tanpa ia mencintaiku juga percuma" lanjutnya, Sehun mengangguk mengerti, "Kau benar"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap Sehun datar, "Kau…..melakukannya?" Sehun tersentak mendengarkan perkataan Luhan, "Bukan begitu, bodoh" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya, "Aku juga nyaris melakukan dengannya" ia menghela napas, Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya, "MWO?"

Sehun berbalik badan, "Sudah ya,daaaaah" ia kembali berjalan santai,

Luhan mengejarnya sambil memanggil nama Sehun berkali-kali, "Ya ! Sehun-ah !"

Sehun mulai memasang iPod-nya,

"YA ! KITA SATU RUMAH, BODOH !" teriak Luhan kesal,

Yang dibalas dengan tawa kecil Sehun tanpa memedulikannya sama sekali.

* * *

Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya dibalik bantal, bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan besok, ke rumah D.O, apa tetap bersekolah seperti biasa, ia takut.

"…..D.O membenciku…." Gumamnya pelan,

Ia menendang-nendang tak jelas kearah mana, akhirnya ia membalikkan tubuhnya, dan membiarkan punggungnya bersandar dikasur, Baekhyun menatap ke langit-langit dinding,

'_Aah..Ottoke…'_

Walau ia memejamkan kedua matanya, berniat untuk tidur, tapi..

"AAAH PERCUMA AKU TIDUR TETAPI BERAKHIR MEMIMPIKAN KYUNGSOO !" teriak Baekhyun kesal sambil memukul-mukul kasur,

Baekhyun menghela napas keras—

"Saranghae, Kyungsoo-ah"

Sekali lagi ia memejamkan kedua matanya,

'_**Oh, Kau…Byun Baekhyun kan? Kau datang ke perpustakaan lagi? Kau menyukai buku?'**_

'_**Pastilah, Aku mengenalmu, kau populer dengan band rock-mu, aku menyukai semua lagu yang kau nyanyikan, itu sangat keren'**_

'_**Mau pulang bareng?'**_

'_**Eh, liat video ini deh, ada penyanyi pendatang baru, namanya Chen, suaranya bagusss banget, tapi kataku suara kamu lebih bagus sih..coba kamu bikin album, pokoknya aku jadi pembeli pertama !'**_

'_**Baekhyun ! sini !'**_

'_**Hahahahaha, kamu itu yaaa bawel bangeet'**_

'_**Kau memang teman yang paling baik, Baekki'**_

'_**Hei, Ini cocok nggak untukku?'**_

'_**BAEKHYUNNIE JELEK NGGAK AKAN PERNAH NGERTI !'**_

Baekhyun menggeleng kepalanya keras—

"Jeongmal mianhae…"

Ia memeluk guling dan mengeratkan pelukannya, membayangkan yang dipeluk itu D.O,

Ia merindukan namja manis itu,

"Kyungsoo.."

* * *

D.O menghela napasnya pelan, menatap dirinya didepan cermin, memasang rapi dasinya, dan mengambil jas sekolah dari lemarinya lalu memakainya, mengambil tas, dan keluar dari kamar, menyiapkan sarapan dan membangunkan kakak kesayangannya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan sehari-hari,

"Suho-hyung, sarapan udah siap, bibimbap~" kata D.O sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Suho, tiba-tiba Suho membuka pintu dengan pelan, D.O mendapati Suho dengan wajah baru bangun tidurnya (yang tetep guantengnya wuih bagaikan malaikat aha aha *plak*), rambutnya yang masih acak-acakan, ia memakai celana training dan shirt putih polos yang sekarang lumayan lecek, tak lupa ia memakai sandal rumah,

D.O tersenyum manis, "Pagi, hyung" Suho menatapnya samar-samar, "Eeeh…Kyungsoo…? Mau masuk sekolah..? Bukannya masih nggak enak badan..?" katanya dengan nada nggak jelas, D.O menggelengkan kepalanya pelan,

"Gwenchana" Lalu ia menarik Suho dan membawanya ke ruang makan, kini mereka sarapan disitu, D.O dan Suho yang selesai menyantap sarapan mereka bareng, D.O yang mengambil posisi untuk mencuci piring, sedangkan Suho balik ke kamar, mau mandi, dan bersiap untuk training di MS ent. nanti," Oh, D.O.." Suho menghentikan langkahnya,

D.O menoleh,

"Fighting, Ne?" senyum Suho, D.O mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar, "Ne"

Suho masuk ke kamarnya, dan D.O masih mencuci piring dengan wajah yang kini berubah datar, bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan saat berhadapan dengan Baekhyun,

"Aaaaaaaah, Aniya…" ia menggelengkan kepalanya keras, "kami berdua ini sahabat—aku harus meminta maaf kepadanya, karena sudah menamparnya.." ia menghentikan keran air, "Oiya aku juga menampar Luhan.." katanya pelan, lalu membulatkan kedua matanya karena tersadar kenapa ia memikirkan orang itu, "Masa bodoh"

Selesai dengan semua kegiatannya, ia berangkat ke sekolah,

Ia menjalani hari disekolah seperti biasa, dipagi hari ia tak bertemu dengan Baekhyun—dan herannya, sahabat sekelasnya ini, Sehun, malah hari ini dia yang nggak masuk..D.O mulai khawatir,

Dan..jam makan siang, saat D.O sedang melihat berita Koran yang dipampang dimading dekat kantin,

"D.O"

'_Tenang…Tenang…Tenang…' _ pikir D.O dalam hati,

Suara ini tak lain dari..

D.O memutarkan badannya, dan tersenyum manis, "Oh, Baekhyunnie"

Namja manis berambut cokelat yang berdiri tepat dihadapan D.O, memasang wajah ragu, yap situasi yang mereka alami sekarang…..**Canggung.**

"Kita perlu bicara" kata Baekhyun dengan suara agak seraknya, membuktikan kalau memang ia benar-benar gugup, sedangkan D.O hanya mengangguk mengerti, dan mengikuti Baekhyun yang entah membawanya kemana, sampailah mereka dihalaman belakang sekolah, tak ramai disana.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, begitupula D.O, Baekhyun membalikkan badan dan menunduk, menghela napas karena bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan, D.O juga sangat gugup karena..Lebam dipipi Baekhyun yang diolesi kapas dan hansaplas itu, penyebabnya itu kan dia, menamparnya dengan dashyat. D.O memejamkan mata—

"JEONGMAL MIANHAE !"

Barengan.

Mereka sama-sama membulatkan kedua matanya dan mengangkat kepala, saling memandangi, dan tersenyum menahan tawa,

"AHAHAHAHA BISA BARENGAAAANN !" kata D.O yang ceplos tertawa, Baekhyun yang tak tahan juga akhirnya tertawa geli, "TELEPATI KITAAAAAAA HAHAHAHAHAHA" katanya dengan suara bergetar karena momen yang mereka alami tadi,

Mereka tertawa keras bersama, lama kelamaan—

"Hiks…" D.O meneteskan air mata, "Maafkan aku, Baekki…" ia mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan kirinya, Baekhyun juga berhenti tertawa, memasang wajah sedih lalu memeluk namja yang terlihat lemah itu, "Ne…Maafkan aku juga telah mengatakan hal kejam kepadamu, Kyungsoo.." Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu D.O,

D.O hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, ia menangis keras, karena ia begitu merindukan sahabatnya ini—"Aku—Aku…kangen…" D.O membalas pelukannya, Baekhyun tersenyum diam-diam mendengarnya, "Kau tak membenciku kan?" tanya Baekhyun, "Aniya…Aku menyayangimu, Baekhyun-ah.." D.O mengeratkan pelukannya,

'_Tapi aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo'_

"Ne, Aku juga menyayangimu, sahabatku"

* * *

Sehun duduk ditepi kasurnya, mengusap-usap wajahnya, lalu menjatuhkan punggungnya ke kasur, kini ia menatap langit dinding, "…Aku ini…memang penakut…D.O…" gumamnya pelan,

Di hari upacara masuk sekolah SMENT HIGH, saat mereka masih SMA kelas 1, Sehun memang terkenal dengan orang yang dingin, ia jarang mengobrol dengan orang-orang disekitarnya, bahkan guru pun bergidik ngeri jika ia memberi death glare-nya, begitu pula yang lain, Sehun sekelas dengan D.O di 1-C, disemester itu, mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan,

D.O yang berkarakter tenang dan polos jadi dia biasa saja dengan Sehun dan tak memedulikan orang yang disekitarnya mengatakan apa ke D.O, seperti 'Ih orang itu kok mau aja sih, sama dia…kan serem..' 'Nggak takut digigit apa?' 'Gilaaaaaa nekat yaaaa', karena D.O, oke, CUMA D.O yang berani ngobrol santai dengan Sehun,

Tetapi Sehun menerimanya santai, mereka berdua ngobrol biasa, dan lama-kelamaan mereka berdua dekat, sampai akhirnya D.O mengenalkan Baekhyun ke Sehun, "Sehun-ah, ini Byun Baekhyun, sahabatku, dia dari kelas 1-A" kata D.O dengan senyum lebarnya,

Baekhyun menatapnya heran, "Eh .. kamu tuh..Oh Sehun ya? Kau dijuluki sebagai Ice Prince lho sama satu sekolah ! Keren !" kata Baekhyun dengan nada semangatnya, waktu demi waktu dan akhirnya mereka bertiga makin dekat, karena keberadaan Baekhyun yang hangat, jadi mereka sangat memedulikan satu sama lain,

Dan murid-murid yang lain memandang Sehun yang selama ini dengan pandangan 'ngeri'-nya, jadi 'Kagum', karena Sehun selama bersama D.O dan Baekhyun selalu menebarkan senyum dan tawanya yang manis, fangirl Sehun pun muncul, dan pas Sehun ikut ekskul Futsal, fangirlnya makin nambah dan nambah, beh.

Ada suatu hari, dimana hari kompetisi Futsal, yang sebenarnya, Sehun ingin…ingin sekali orangtuanya menontonnya.

Tetapi mereka tak datang karena pekerjaan mereka.

Dan saat pertandingan dimulai, ia menatap sekeliling penonton, dan mendapati seorang yang seperti 'bukan apa-apa' bagi yang lain, tetapi 'apa'apa' bagi Sehun, namja manis yang berteriak-teriak namanya, menyemangatinya, bertepuk tangan juga tersenyum lebar,

"Do Kyungsoo…" gumam Sehun pelan,

Kompetisi Futsal se-provinsi itu dimenangkan olehnya,

Usai kompetisi, Sehun dan D.O bertemu dibelakang stadium, "Sehun-ah ! Selamat yaaa ! Kau hebat ! daaan tadinya Baekhyun mau mampir,tapi dia ada urusan keluarga, kata dia, kalau kau menang atau kalah tetap teraktir ddokbokki !" kata D.O dengan semangatnya, Sehun hanya tertawa mendengarny, "Aissh…orang itu.." Sehun menghela napas, lalu menarik D.O, "Ayo aku traktir"

D.O tersenyum senang, "Jinjja ?! yeaaaaaah !" mereka berjalan bersama, sesampai tujuan, D.O menepuk punggung Sehun, "Sehunnie.."

"Ne?" Sehun menoleh, "Sehun, kau itu benar-benar baik ya"

**DEG.**

Senyuman bagai malaikat itu..

Didetik itu, Sehun sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya..

Ya.

Ia jatuh cinta.

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya setelah mengingat-ingat kejadian yang dulu,

Dan memeluk guling disebelahnya, "Aiiiish…" geramnya kesal,

"Ottoke…"

* * *

_**HAAAAAAI. MAAF LAMA. MUAHA.**_

_**Gimana? Hehehe..**_

_**Oiya rencananya gue mau bikin season 2-nya, what do you think?**_

_**Kalo tentang masalah pairing berakhir dengan siapa…..rahasia.**_

_**Muahahahahha—PLAK. **_

_**Keep reading ya guys, makasih ya setia masih bacaaaaaa~**_

_**STAY TUNEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_

_**;******_


	11. Chapter 11

Seorang namja berkulit tan itu bermain basket sendiri di indoor basket, decitan sepatu, pantulan basket, dan nyaringnya bunyi ring, terdengar jelas, keringat yang sudah membasahi tubuh namja itu yang hanya dibalut kaos abu-abu polos, poninya agak menutup kedua matanya dan basah, tetapi namja itu terlihat tidak peduli dia hanya ingin bermain basket, untuk menghilangkan kegundahannya.

"_**Aku mencintaimu"**_

"_**Sangat mencintaimu sampai-sampai aku tak tahu harus bagaimana"**_

"_**Aku tahu"**_

"_**Kejarlah Luhan-hyung"**_

"_**Aku sudah bilang kan? Aku menyukaimu, tetapi kau bilang kau mencintai Luhan-hyung"**_

"_**Kai…Kai…"**_

Kai membanting bola basket yang ia genggam sampai memantul hebat entah terlempar kemana, ia menggeram kesal, mengacak-acak rambutnya yang basah itu, dan terduduk lemas lalu bersandar diatas lantai sambil menatap dinding langit, perlahan ia menghela napasnya, memejamkan matanya—

"_**Karena aku sudah menetapkan hati di orang lain"**_

"_**Ahni, nggak lagi, Kai"**_

"_**Tapi hatiku diorang lain, Kai"**_

"_**Aku menyukai Do Kyungsoo"**_

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya keras, "Aiish…jinjja…" geramnya, saat ia membuka kedua matanya—

"Oi"

"UWAAAAA !" kai langsung berdiri dengan cepat, nyaris saja ia terpleset, kaget menatap namja yang langsung dihadapan matanya tiba-tiba, "Kau ngapain disini?" tanya namja jangkung itu sambil membenarkan topi yang ia pakai, "Chanyeol…" Kai memasang senyum paksa, "Lagi galau ya?" Chanyeol mengambil basket yang tak jauh dari mereka, ia menengok ke Kai yang masih mematung ditempat, "kenapa, Kai? Mau cerita?"

Kai mengangguk pelan, Chanyeol mulai mendribble bola basketnya, dan melemparnya ke Kai, yang ditangkap oleh Kai dengan santai, "Luhan menyukai kyungsoo" ucap Kai, ia mendribble lemas bola basketnya, Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya, "…Sehun dan Baekhyun juga menyukainya" kata Chanyeol pelan, Kai menoleh ke Chanyeol dan melempar kembali bolanya kearah Chanyeol, "..Aku juga menyukai Kyungsoo" lanjut Chanyeol sambil menangkap bola basket itu,

Namja tan itu tak percaya apa yang barusan ia dengar, "Mwoya?" tanyanya dengan tatapan kaget, "Tapi aku juga nggak tahu" Chanyeol mengangkat kedua bahunya, lalu mendribble basket, "Karena setiap aku disisi Chen, aku juga berdebar-debar, malah lebih hebat dari Kyungsoo, kurasa rasa sukaku dengannya hanya sebatas kagum" jelas Chanyeol, ia berlari menuju ring, lalu men-shoot basket, tetapi tak berhasil, lalu bola itu memantul kearah Kai, dan Kai menangkapnya,

"Ia menyukaimu, bukan?" tanya Chanyeol, Kai menengok, "Siapa?" "Kyungsoo" "Aku tahu" Kai membuang muka, Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya, "Apa maksudmu?" "Ia menyatakan perasaanya padaku" jawab Kai, Chanyeol mulai khawatir, "Dan jawabanmu—" "Ia tahu aku menyukai Luhan, dan dia menyuruhku agar mengejar luhan" tatapan Kai mulai lemas, hati dia begitu sakit, Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Apa dia tak apa-apa?" pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Kai kesal, ia langsung men-shoot basket ke ring, dan berhasil masuk, "Menurutmu?" ketusnya, ia menghampiri Chanyeol dan menatapnya dengan tajam, "Menurutmu, bagaimana perasaan orang jika ia menyatakan perasaannya ke orang yang ia sangat cintai, dan belum saja orang itu menjawab, orang yang menyatakan perasaan cintanya tadi malah bilang nggak apa-apa dan menyuruh orang itu untuk mengejar orang yang ia sukainya? Orang barusan tadi, hanya ingin orang yang dicintainya itu bahagia—" Kai berhenti sejenak lalu menundukkan kepala,

"Walaupun hatinya sudah hancur" lanjutnya dengan suara pelan, Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya, ia mulai khawatir dengan Kai juga Kyungsoo, "Mianhae..Aku.." "Gwenchana" potong Kai, ia menjauhkan dirinya dari Chanyeol dan duduk dilantai, "Aku brengsek bukan?" katanya dengan sedikit dengan tawa paksa, Chanyeol menghela napas keras, "Tidak, kau bukan brengsek" Chanyeol menghampiri Kai, lalu menepuk-nepuk kepalanya, "Kau masih mempedulikan perasaan Kyungsoo" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, "Kau baik, Kai" perkataan Chanyeol membuat Kai menangis ditempat,

Chanyeol hanya menatap sedih Kai, lalu duduk disebelahnya,

"Gwenchana, keluarkan saja semuanya" Chanyeol menarik Kai ke bahunya, membiarkan sahabatnya menangis sepuasnya didekapannya.

* * *

"Sehunnie, aku sudah menyiapkan sup jagung untukmu" Luhan menaruh mangkuk sup diatas meja, lalu mengintip sedikit dari ruang dapur ke ruang tamu, mendapati Sehun sedang duduk selonjoran malas diatas sofa sambil menonton TV, tatapan matanya juga sepertinya tak menanggapi TV, lebih tepatnya kosong.

Luhan menghela napas pelan, lalu menghampiri Sehun, "Ya ! Oh Sehun ! Sup-mu sudah jadi !" Luhan melempar bantal sofa ke kepala Sehun, Sehun menoleh ke Luhan dan menatapnya tajam, "Mwo?" Luhan membalas tatapan matanya itu, tetapi Sehun langsung membuang muka dan mendecak pelan, "Aku akan makan nanti, bawel" ketusnya,

"Aish,..Aku mau kau makan sekarang, apa aku harus menyuapimu? Hah?" Luhan mulai meninggikan nadanya, Sehun menengok ke Luhan sambil mengernyitkan dahi, "Aaaaah…Arraseo…Arraseo…" ia mulai berdiri dari sofa yang barusan ia duduki, dan berjalan melewati Luhan dengan malas, bahunya menyenggol bahu Luhan dengan sengaja, Luhan nyaris saja jatuh, ia berbalik badan dan menatap punggung Sehun kesal, "Mentang-mentang aku lebih pendek darinya…" gumam Luhan pelan,

Sehun duduk dikursi makannya, dan menatap datar sup jagung dihadapannya dengan segelas air mineral, ia pun menghela napas dan mulai menyantap sup yang sudah dihidangkan, Luhan datang dengan malasnya, dan duduk didepan Sehun, Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, "Kau menghilangkan nafsu makanku" ketus Sehun, Luhan masih duduk didepannya dan menatap datar Sehun, "Kenapa nggak masuk tadi? Nggak enak badan? Besok juga masih mau nggak masuk?" tanya Luhan,

Sehun masih sibuk menyantap Supnya, yang sekarang sudah setengah habis, Luhan tertawa manis melihatnya, "Enak kan?" kata Luhan sambil memasang senyumnya, Sehun kembali menatap Luhan tajam, "Aku nggak enak badan, dan aku nggak tahu besok aku masuk apa nggak" jawab Sehun singkat dan kembali melakukan kegiatan makannya, Luhan mengangguk mengerti, "Kukira kau sedang menghindari Kyungsoo" pernyataan Luhan membuat Sehun berhenti makan dan menoleh ke Luhan,

Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya, "Oh ? Aku benar?" katanya santai, Sehun mengunyah pelan supnya, lalu meminum segelas air putih sampai habis, ia kembali menatap Luhan, "Ne, aku memang menghindari Kyungsoo" kata Sehun biasa, Luhan memberi seringaiannya, "Ya, aku tahu kau memang berbuat salah dengannya, tapi kalau menghindar begini kan nggak seru jadinya" Luhan berhenti sejenak, "Kau rival yang membosankan" katanya dengan nada mengejek, membuat Sehun ingin melemparkan gelas yang ia genggam itu ke kepalanya, membiarkan pecah diikuti pecahan kepalanya, "daripada mengurusi urusanku, selesaikan urusanmu dulu" Sehun berdiri dan membawa mangkuk juga gelasnya ke wastafel, mencucinya,

Luhan masih duduk disitu, menatap punggung Sehun dengan tatapan datar, dan Sehun bisa merasakannya, walau tatapan Luhan yang begitu datar kelewat batu bata, tetapi menurutnya, itu tajam, menusuk dari punggungnya, kedalam jantungnya, menyeramkan.

TINGTONGTINGTONG~~~~~~

"Aku saja" Sehun yang barusan selesai mencuci piring langsung mengelap kedua tangannya dengan kain dan berjalan cepat keluar dari ruang makan menuju pintu depan,

CKLEK.

"Ne—" "Ya ! Sehunnie ! Kau kenapa nggak masuk ?"

Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya, mendapati Baekhyun yang menatapnya khawatir dan…

Mendapati Do Kyungsoo yang ada dibelakang Baekhyun sambil menatap Sehun khawatir juga,

"Gwenchana, Sehunnie?" D.O memiringkan kepalanya,

Tetapi Sehun masih membeku ditempat.

* * *

Suho yang daritadi duduk diatas sofa sambil menyalakan TV, bukannya menonton, malah menatap kosong ke lantai, masih tak percaya kejadian apa yang ia alaminya kemarin malam, "…Aku telah menyatakannya.." kedua pipinya memasang semburat merah, ia mengusap-usap pelan wajahnya, "Yah, kok nggak ada makanan?"

Suho tersentak kaget, dan menoleh cepat kearah suara itu, "KRIS ?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISI—" "Daritadi aku nge-bell nggak denger? Pintunya nggak dikunci jadi ya aku masuk aja kesini sambil ngecek kulkas" katanya santai, Suho menghela napas pelan, "Aish…orang ini…" ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke TV, tetapi tak bisa menanggapi apa yang ditayangkan acara itu,

"Nonton apa?" Kris duduk disebelahnya, Suho langsung mematikan TV, "Eeey…aku baru melihatnya.." Kris mendengus kesal, "Kris" Suho memanggil namanya dengan pelan, Kris menoleh dan mengernyitkan dahi, "..Kau masih ingat kan…kalau aku…akan…" Suho mulai terbata-bata, "ada yang ingin kau nyatakan dengaku" jelas Kris, membuat Suho memerah, tetapi ia mengangguk untuk jawabannya,

Suho menengok ke Kris dan menatap lurus ke kedua matanya yang indah, "Saranghae"

"….."

Hening.

"Aku menyukaimu"

"…."

Suho mulai berdiri, "AISH JINJJA ! YAUDAH ! AKU—" Kris menarik Suho dan membuatnya tiduran diatas sofa, yang sekarang Suho ditindih oleh Kris, dahi mereka bersentuhan, nafas Kris terasa sekali oleh wajah Suho, membuat jantung Suho berdegup hebat, entah apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia bingung, apa ia harus memukulnya seperti biasa? Mendorongnya? Tetapi tubuhnya tak bisa menolak, ia memang mencintai Kris.

"Nado" Kris membuka mulutnya, "Jeongmal saranghamnida" lanjutnya, ia mengecup puncak kepala Suho lalu Dahi Suho, membuat Suho makin berdebar-debar, "Kris…" kedua tangan Suho menyentuh kedua pipi Kris, "…Kau percaya denganku, kan?" Suho memberi senyum manisnya, yang dibalas dengan anggukan pelan Kris, "Jangan tinggalkan aku, Joonmyeon" ucapnya, Suho menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Nggak akan"

Kris mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Suho otomatis memejamkan kedua matanya, bibir mereka pun bersentuhan, Kris memberikan ciuman sensualnya, dan entah kenapa, Suho menginginkan lebih, ia agak bergeliat diposisi itu, Kris tersenyum dipertengahan sesi ciuman mereka, ia menggigit bibir bawah Suho pelan, membuat Suho membuka mulutnya, dan membiarkan lidah Kris masuk, mereka sudah masuk ke sesi 'Make-out', ciuman mereka mulai ganas, Suho melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Kris, memperdalam acara ciuman mereka,

Setelah ciuman untuk waktu yang lama, Suho mendorong Kris pelan, tanda ia butuh napas, Kris dengan pelan melepaskan ciumannya, dan membiarkan kekasihnya mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, karena tak ingin bibirnya nganggur, ia mulai mengecup puncak kepala Suho, ke dahi Suho, hidungnya, kedua kelopak matanya juga kedua pipi Suho yang lembut itu, sampai ke dagunya, dengan seringaiannya, Kris mulai melemparkan ciuman singkatnya ke telinga kiri Suho, yap, bagian sensitifnya.

"Ah! " Suho berhasil dibuat mabuk kepayang oleh Kris, kedua tangan Suho menggenggam erat kedua bahu Kris, tubuhnya mulai menggeliat, tetapi Kris tak berhenti, malahan ia menggigit dan menjilatnya lembut, mengulum daun telinga Suho, membuat Suho tak tahan akan semua yang dilakukan Kris, ia benar-benar lemas, wajahnya sudah sangat memerah, tatapannya sayu, dan napasnya tersengah-engah karena desahan yang banyak ia keluarkan tadi, dan Kris menyukai itu.

Bagi Kris, itu nyanyian merdu baginya.

Kris menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Suho, dan menatapnya datar.

Suho masih memejamkan kedua matanya, "..mmmh…hh…hh…" ia sedang mengatur napasnya, dan Kris tersenyum mengerti, ia turun dari sofa, dan mengangkat Suho, lalu menggendong ala bridal style ke kamar Suho, menaruh pelan kekasihnya diatas kasur, dan kembali menindihnya, "Bagaimana kalau disini? Lebih nyaman bukan?" Kris tersenyum manis, Suho hanya mengangguk pelan dengan lemas, dan Kris membuka kancing kemeja Suho, Suho pun menarik ujung shirt Kris, "K—Kau juga…" katanya malu,

Kris menyeringainya, dan membuka shirtnya, Kris memandangi Suho mulai dari ujung kepala dan berhenti didada Suho, "…Berhenti menatapku seperti itu.." Suho menutup wajahnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya, malu ditatap oleh Kris, Kris tertawa kecil, dan mengecup singkat bibir Suho, "aku membuatku sangat kagum, Suho" perkataan Kris sangat menggoda Suho,

Kris mulai mengecup dagunya, lehernya, bahunya, dan menghujani banyak kecupan disekitar tubuhnya, tak lupa meninggalkan kissmark dibeberapa tempat, dan tentu saja setiap kecupan yang diberi Kris diikuti dengan desahan menggoda Suho, "..Aku…Juga…" Suho menarik Kris tiba-tiba, dan kini berganti posisi, yang sekarang Suho menindih Kris, dan Kris tak keberatan dengan itu, malahan ia sangat senang,

Suho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kris dengan ragu, tetapi ia diam membeku, Kris tersenyum lembut, "Wae, Suho?" Kris menyentuh pelan pipi Suho, membuat Suho sedikit geli, ia menggeleng pelan, lalu mengecup hidung Kris pelan, dahinya, kedua pipinya, puncak kepalanya lalu bibir Kris, dibagian bibir, ia mengecup agak lama sambil menekannya, lalu turun ke dagu, leher, juga bahu, ia berhenti sejenak, menelan ludah, ragu untuk melakukannya setelah ini,

Kris mengangkat dagu Suho pelan, dan menatap Suho sudah memasang wajah lemasnya, wajah yang seumur hidup Kris memang tak pernah melihatnya seperti ini, dan ia bangga menjadi orang pertamanya, ia begitu mencintai Suho, "Jika kau masih ragu, kita bisa hentikan sekarang" Kris tersenyum, Suho menggelengkan kepala, "Aku ingin ini, Kris"

Tanpa Kris sadari, hanya sebuah perkataan menggoda Suho, yang sebenarnya Suho mengatakannya dengan jujur, ia memang ingin melakukannya, tetapi itu meningkatkan libido Kris, Kris pun menarik Suho, dan kembali ke posisi semula, dimana Suho ditindih oleh Kris, "I won't holding back" Kris menatap Suho dengan pandangan serius, yang dibalas dengan anggukan pelan Suho sambil menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya,

Kris meremas Junior Suho tiba-tiba, membuat Suho tersentak kaget, dan memejamkan kedua matanya mendadak, kedua tangannya meremas seprai, tetapi Kris tak berhenti, ia tetap meremas-remas Junior Suho yang masih dibalut celana itu, lalu ia membuka celana Suho juga dalamannya, dan menatap licik junior Suho yang sudah—

"Jangan dilihat seperti itu…" kata Suho malu, ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan menengok kearah lain, tetapi tahu, ia sedang dipandangi oleh kekasihnya, Kris tertawa kecil, lalu mulai mengocok junior Suho, "nnnh…aaaah…aah…" Suho juga mulai mendesah dengan perlakuan Kris, yang tadi temponya pelan kini cepat hebat, dan ya, Suho mendesah gila karenanya, "Nggghhh…Kriissss…Aaaaahh..aah…aah…Ahhh…" suaranya bergetar karena kocokan Kris, dan Kris menyukai wajah Suho yang lemas seperti itu karenanya, akhirnya pun, cairan putih Suho keluar dan mengalir segar,

Suho yang kini masih terengah-engah, ia mengintip sedikit ke Kris, "…Ya…Aku…" "Aku tahu kau mau" Kris memberi seringaiannya, ia membuka celana jeans juga boxer-nya, "how about this in your mouth?" Kris mengedipkan sebelah mata, Suho menatap 'itu' Kris dengan kaget, lalu menggelengkan kepala keras, dan kembali menatap Kris, kemudian mengangguk pelan, ia duduk dan menghampiri Junior besar Kris, memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya, dan Kris memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmatinya.

Suho mengulumnya, dan ia mulai menarik keatas lalu kedalam dengan cepat, membuat Kris mendesah seketika, dan Suho menyukainya, Suho melakukannya makin cepat, Kris menyentuh puncak kepala Kyungsoo lembut, mengelus kepalanya, dan—

Cairan Kris keluar tiba-tiba, tetapi Suho menelannya dengan senang hati.

"..Suho…Aku…tak tahan.." Kris mendorong Suho untuk kembali tiduran, dan kembali ke posisi semula, Suho mengangguk mengerti, "Lakukan sesukamu" senyumnya,

Kris tersenyum senang, lalu mulai memasukkan satu jari kedalam hole Suho, dan itu membuat Suho agak tak nyaman, dalam arti, entah kenapa, ia ingin 'lebih' .

Karena Kris benar-benar tak tahan lagi, ia memasukkan ketiga jarinya kedalam, membuat Suho memekik kaget, "…nnnhhh…" Suho menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa sakitnya, Kris tak tega melihat kekasihnya seperti ini, ia khawatir, langsung saja ia mengecup dahi Suho, Suho membuka kedua matanya, "..Gwe—Gwenchana…Jinjja…" ucap Suho lemas, tetapi Kris tahu Suho sebenarnya sakit. Sudah terbaca dari raut wajahnya,

Kris melebarkan hole Suho, dan menarik juga memasukkan berkali-kali kedalamnya, tetapi Suho menahan semuanya, "Nnnh ! Nnnn…hhh..ah…mmmh…" Kris menatap Suho nafsu, lalu mengecup pipinya lembut, membuat Suho kembali membuka kedua matanya, "Jangan ditahan, keluarkan saja," Kris mengecup telinga Suho, "Biarkan aku mendengarkan suara merdumu"

Kini, Kris melepaskan ketiga jarinya dari hole Suho, lalu memasukkan Junior besarnya, baru setengahnya masuk, Suho meremas seprai dengan keras, tanda ia benar-benar kesakitan, sepertinya 'itu' Kris jauh lebih-lebih dari sesi 'fingers' tadi, Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Suho, lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya, lalu mengecup bibir, "Kau akan menyukainya, aku janji" Suho hanya menatap lemas Kris sambil mendengarkan perkataannya barusan,

Mereka mulai berciuman, dan pelan-pelan Kris memasukkan Juniornya, karena kini mereka sedang berciuman ganas, ini kesempatan Kris untuk menyentak Juniornya langsung, dan ya, langsung saja ia memasukkan semua—"hyah !" Suho memekik tiba-tiba, dan Kris mengerti itu, ia kembali mengecup bibirnya, mendiamkan juniornya didalam Suho, membiarkan Suho untuk terbiasa, Suho membalas kecupan Kris, "Lanjut" ucapnya lemas,

Kris mengangguk mengerti dan mulai menarik dorong dengan kecepatan stabil, Suho pun mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Kris, menggigit bibirnya, dan Kris menatap Suho penuh nafsu, "..Suho…" Kris mempercepat gerakannya, "Aaah…haaah…mmmhh…nnnhhh…aaahh..aaah…" Suho berhasil dibuat mendesah oleh Kris, Kris juga mengeluarkan erangannya karena kenikmatan didalam Suho, Juniornya dijepit oleh hole-nya, dan berkontraksi hebat,

"Nggghhh…Kriiisss….Haaah…aah…ah…aaaah….hhhhh…" Suara Suho terdengar bergetar karena gerakan Kris yang sangat cepat menyalah gunakan hole Suho yang kini sudah tak perawan itu, "Su…Ho…Didalam..mu…Hangat…ah…" Kris makin mempercepat gerakannya,"Ah ! Kris ! aaah…aahhh..nggghh…ah ! aaahhh.." Kamar Suho dipenuhi oleh desahn-desahan gila mereka, dan mereka menikmatinya, apalagi, mereka melakukannya—karena saling mencintai.

Cairan mereka keluar bersamaan, kini ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh nafas terengah-engah mereka,

Kris mencium dahi Suho, dan Suho yang daritadi memejamkan kedua matanya karena menikmati apa yang Kris lakukan padanya, mulai membuka kedua matanya, "…Kris…? Ngh.." Suho menyapu poni basah yang menghalangi sebelah mata Kris, "Saranghae, Suho" Kris tersenyum senang, yang dibalas juga oleh Suho dengan senyuman malaikatnya, "Nado…" Suho mengecup bibirnya, lalu ia membulatkan kedua matanya, "Kris ?" ia shock mendapati Kris menitikkan air matanya, seumur hidupnya baru kali ini Kris menangis, dan ya, ia menyandarkan wajahnya ke bahu Suho,

"Akhirnya…Kau milikku.." katanya pelan, Suho memeluknya, membiarkannya menindihnya, mengusap-usap punggungnya yang agak mengkilap karena diselimuti oleh keringat, Suho mengecup telinga Kris, "..Kris, Aku disini.." bisik Suho, membuat Kris tersenyum mengumpat dalam pelukannya, ia menangis tanpa suara, "..Aku mencintaimu, Suho"

Suho mengeratkan pelukannya, "Nado, Kris"

* * *

YAAAAAAAAAAK AWKWARD.

"Baekhyun…D.O…" gumam Sehun pelan, dan ia membeku ditempat.

"Yaaaaaa, kami tanya kenapa kamu nggak masuk tadi?" Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sehun, membuat Sehun terbelalak kaget, "Nggak enak badan….." jawabnya ragu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, Baekhyun menatap Sehun khawatir, ia menaruh tangan kanannya ke dahi Sehun, "..Hmmm..Sepertinya kau agak panas.." kata Baekhyun khawatir, "Jinnja?" D.O menghampiri mereka berdua, dan menatap Sehun penuh arti, "Kau harus istirahat, Sehunnie" kata D.O, "Dia benar" Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari dahi Sehun dan mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Mian, datang tiba-tiba, kami ingin menjengukmu, Sehunnie" Baekhyun menggaruk belakang lehernya, Sehun mengangguk pelan,

'Kenapa mereka mengobrol denganku seperti biasa?' tanyanya dalam hati, Sehun menggeleng kepalanya pelan, 'Ani…Aku nggak boleh berpikir seperti itu..' lanjutnya, "Sehunnie? Gwenchana?" D.O meleburkan lamunan Sehun, Sehun menatap D.O kaget, "Aniya ! ayo masuk dulu" Sehun mempersilahkan kedua sahabatnya masuk kedalam, dan D.O menghela napas pelan, karena satu monster cantik sedang duduk disofa dengan selonjoran sambil menatap kearahnya senang, "eeeey, Kyungsoo-ah…" katanya dengan mengedipkan sebelah mata,

Sehun melempar bantal sofa ke wajah Luhan, "Aish ! kau ini—" "Balasan tadi" ketus Sehun, Baekhyun dan D.O hanya tertawa kecil melihat adik kakak yang nggak pernah akur ini, setelah itu, Luhan menyiapkan makan malam, dan mereka semua makan malam bersama, kecuali Sehun, ia hanya duduk diam diatas kursi, karena tadi dia sudah makan duluan, ia terus menerus menatap D.O, tetapi D.O tak menyadarinya, malahan Baekhyun dan Luhan yang menyadari Sehun menatap D.O daritadi, "Kau menyeramkan" Luhan memecahkan keheningan, dan tentu saja sindiran itu tertuju ke Sehun, D.O mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Luhan heran,

Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya lalu menoleh kearahnya, "Mwo…?" katanya pelan, "Daritadi kau menatap D.O dengan tatapan kosong, aku agak khawatir, Sehunnie" Baekhyun tertawa kecil, D.O memiringkan kepalanya, lalu menengok ke Baekhyun, "Wajahku ada sesuatu?" tanyanya heran dan mengusap-usap pipinya secara bergantian, Luhan yang tepat duduk didepan D.O, tersenyum manis, "Kau indah, Kyungsoo-ah" goda Luhan, yang membuat Sehun ingin menendang Luhan seakan Luhan itu bola futsal baginya, Sehun langsung memukul bahu Luhan, lalu menengok ke D.O, "Ahni, mian" singkat Sehun,

Hening.

"Kalian perlu bicara" kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba, menengok ke D.O lalu Sehun bergantian, dan D.O menatap Baekhyun heran, "Ne, ada masalah yang harus kalian selesaikan bukan?" jelas Luhan, Sehun menatap Luhan tajam, D.O menundukkan kepalanya berpikir sejenak, dan kembali menatap kearah Sehun, "Ruang tamu, bagaimana?" senyumnya, Sehun membalas tatapan D.O datar, dan mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, mereka berdua berdiri dan meninggalkan Baekhyun juga Luhan dimeja makan, mereka pergi ke Ruang tamu,

Luhan menatap Baekhyun datar, Baekhyun juga menatapnya, mereka saling berpandangan—

"Kau menyukai Kyungsoo, ya?"

Barengan.

Setelah itu, pas sekali mereka tertawa mengejek bersamaan, "Tak kusangka rivalku lebih dari 1" Luhan menyeringai Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun juga membalas seringaiannya, "Maksudmu lebih dari dua" katanya, Luhan mengernyitkan dahi, "Ada lagi?" "Ya, kenal Chanyeol?" pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Luhan tertawa geli, "Si happy virus itu?" kata Luhan tak percaya, "Happy…Virus..?" Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alis, "Dia itu tak bisa diam, dan berisik, makanya kadang aku suka memanggilnya seperti itu, bukannya noona-noona disekolah kau suka memanggil dia seperti itu?" Luhan masih tertawa, Baekhyun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Nggak tahu" ia berhenti sejenak,

"Dan nggak mau tahu"

Kini kedua namja itu duduk disofa dengan jarak yang jauh, D.O duduk disebelah kanan, dan Sehun duduk disebelah kiri, meninggalkan tempat luas ditengah, mereka berdua menatap ke lantai dengan ragu,

"Sehun—" "Kyungsoo—"

Mereka terdiam.

Lalu menengok bareng, "Kau dulu" barengan.

Dan mereka tertawa kecil, "Baiklah, aku dulu" kata Sehun dengan seulas senyum manisnya, D.O mengangguk mengerti, "…Jawab aku, Kyungsoo..Tanpa kusadari..Aku sudah melakukan sesuatu padamu kan?" Sehun menghela napas pelan, D.O diam sejenak, dan dikedua pipinya muncu semburat merah, lalu kembali menatap lantai, "…Ne…" jawabnya pelan, Sehun mulai panik, "..Apa yang telah kulakukan padamu dihari itu?"

D.O menelan ludah, "…Menciumku…" Sehun mengangguk, "tubuhku.." Sehun terdiam, "..Blow…job.." Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya, "…Sampai situ…" D.O menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan poninya menutupi kedua mata bulatnya, Sehun masih terdiam membisu, ia langsung menghela napas keras, dan menyandarkan dirinya kesofa, menggelengkan kepalanya, dan kembali menatap D.O, "….Aku tak melakukan yang 'itu'?" dan maksud dari 'itu', D.O sudah tahu, dan ia menggeleng sebagai jawabannya,

Sehun menatap D.O, "Kyungsoo" panggilnya, D.O masih menundukkan kepalanya, "Kau tahu perasaanku bukan?" jantung D.O berdegup hebat mendengarnya, ia menengok kearah Sehun, dan mendapatinya sudah menatap D.O lurus juga serius, "Aku tahu kau bingung" kata Sehun, "Mianhae, Kyungsoo-ah, seharusnya aku tak melakukan hal semena-mena seperti itu" lanjutnya, D.O mengangguk pelan, "tetapi kalau perasaan sukaku padamu, memang sebenarnya lebih dari batas teman" jelasnya lagi, membuat D.O diam sejuta kata, "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu"

D.O mengalihkan pandangannya, tak tahu harus apa.

"Banyak yang menyukaimu" jelas Sehun, D.O menoleh, "Nggak heran, kau ini baik hati, Kyungsoo" senyumnya, D.O tertawa paksa, "…Seharusnya…nggak begini.." gumamnya pelan, "Kau membenciku karena mencintaimu?" kata Sehun dengan mengangkat sebelah alis, D.O menggeleng kepala keras, "Nggak ada larangan untuk mencintai seseorang" kata D.O, ia mulai menatap Sehun sedih, "hanya saja, aku benci diriku yang nggak tahu apa-apa perasaan kamu selama ini"

Sehun mengangguk mengerti, "Nggak perlu dijawab, aku memberimu waktu kok" Sehun tersenyum manis, dan D.O memerah, menunduk, "…Ne…"

TINGTONGTINGTONGTINGTONG~~~~~~

"Aiiish…" geram Sehun pelan,

"Aku yang bukaaaaaaaa" Luhan keluar dari ruang makan diikuti Baekhyun, mereka berdua menghampiri pintu depan, dan Sehun juga D.O menatap pintu depan dari kejauhan ingin melihat ada siapa,

Luhan membuka pintunya, "Oh"

D.O juga Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya dari kejauhan,

Apalagi Baekhyun yang dekat dengan namja-namja itu, ia shcok melihatnya,

Tetapi Luhan masih memasang wajah santai, "Ada apa?" katanya,

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi, "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Namja-namja itu saling berpandangan, lalu balik menatap Baekhyun,

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan,

"Chanyeol, Kai.."

* * *

_**Rumit? Emang._.**_

_**But whatever I don't care muaha.**_

_**Akhirnya ya …Suho Kris…CONGRATULATIONS FOR THEM !**_

_**Anyway, yap, gue bakal ngebuat season 2nya—YANG PASTI—kalau ini udah selesai-_-**_

_**STAY TUNE, READERS ! WOOOOOTTT !**_


	12. Chapter 12

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWKWARD AGAIN.

"Chanyeol, Kai.." Baekhyun memandang mereka malas, begitu pula Chanyeol, tetapi Kai malah memandang Luhan yang berada disamping Baekhyun dengan wajah datar, yang padahal didalam hatinya sangat berdebar-debar, "Masuk" senyum Luhan, Baekhyun menoleh kearahnya dan menatapnya kaget, Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis, Chanyeol dan Kai akhirnya masuk kedalam, dan saat Chanyeol melewati Baekhyun, ia menyenggol bahu Baekhyun dengan sengaja, Baekhyun hanya menghela napas keras sambil menggeram kesal dalam hati,

Sehun juga D.O saling berpandangan entah mereka bingung harus melakukan apa, karena…

Kini, mereka ber-enam berada diruang tamu. Sofa yang bisa diduduki 3 orang itu, diduduki oleh Sehun, ditengah D.O dan disebelah D.O, Baekhyun, sofa yang duduk sendiri di kanan, ada Kai, dan dikiri, ada Chanyeol, Luhan sedang menyiapkan minuman didapur, dan ya, hening.

"Kenapa tadi kau nggak masuk, Sehun-ah?" Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan, Sehun tersentak kaget dan menatapnya dengan pandangan panik, "A-ah..A-Aku..Nggak enak badan.." jawabnya ragu, Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, "Kudengar klub futsal bakal ada pertandingan lagi? Lawan siapa?" Kai juga mulai mencairkan suasana canggung, Baekhyun hanya memandang mereka berdua dengan kesal, sedangkan D.O menundukkan kepala sambil menatap lantai dengan tatapan kosong,

"..Sekolah F" jawab Sehun ragu, Kai dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan, "Sekolah F ?!" mereka berdua menoleh ke Sehun barengan, Bekhyun memutarkan kedua bola matanya, dan D.O juga ikut menoleh ke Sehun, tiba-tiba seseorang melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher D.O, D.O langsung mengangkat kepalanya, itu Luhan.

"Kau yakin kau menang?" Kata Luhan sambil memeluk D.O dari belakang, dan Sehun panas melihatnya, ia hanya menajamkan tatapannya saat menatap Luhan, "Ne" respon Sehun.

Yang tak nyaman melihat D.O dan Luhan bukan hanya Sehun, tetapi juga 3 namja tampan yang lain, Chanyeol, Kai juga Baekhyun, karena namja manis si Baekhyun sudah nggak tahan dengan kelakuan Luhan yang seenaknya juga situasi yang canggung ini, ia langsung menarik D.O, dan D.O langsung jatuh dada Baekhyun, "Kami pulang duluan" Baekhyun melepaskan D.O, ia bangun dari sofa diikuti D.O yang bengong,

Baekhyun menengok ke Sehun, "Jaga dirimu,ne? jangan lupa minum obat juga makan" Baekhyun senyum tipis, Sehun mengangguk mengerti dan membalas senyumannya, Luhan menatap Baekhyun malas, dan Baekhyun melemparkan tatapan tajam ke Chanyeol dan Kai secara bergantian, "Ka-Kalau begitu kami duluan" D.O mulai bicara, ia menundukkan kepalanya ke Luhan dan tersenyum manis ke Sehun, lalu kembali menganggukkan kepalanya ke Chanyeol juga Kai, yang dibalas dengan senyuman tipis dari mereka,

Baru beberapa langkah ingin keluar,

"Kyungsoo-ah"

D.O berhenti diikuti oleh Baekhyun, lalu menoleh,

Itu Luhan, ia tersenyum manis dan mengedipkan sebelah mata, "Hati-hati"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, lalu menarik D.O keluar, D.O hanya bengong menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian,

Dan sisa diruangan itu tinggal 4 orang.

Luhan yang tadi berdiri langsung pindah duduk ke sebelah Sehun, "Kalian ada perlu apa?" tanya Luhan, Chanyeol menengok ke Sehun, "Aku ada perlu dengan Sehun" jawa Chanyeol, Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban, "Yasudah ayo ke kamarku aja" mereka berdua berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar Sehun,

"Dan Kau,Kai?" Luhan menatap Kai datar, Kai mengangkat sebelah alis, "Siapalagi?" katanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, Luhan tertawa kecil, "Kalau begitu ada apa denganku?" Luhan mmembenarkan posisi duduknya, Kai masih terdiam membisu, ia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, "Kalau tak ada apa-apa lagi, aku mau balik ke kamar" kata Luhan, Kai menoleh lalu menggeram kesal, "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan D.O ke taman bermain?" tanya Kai tiba-tiba, "Ada suatu urusan yang perlu diselesaikan, dan setelah itu kita main" jawab Luhan, Kai menghela napas pelan,

"Kenapa nggak ngangkat telfon…" Kai menunduk sedih, Luhan tersenyum kecil, "Mianhae, aku sedang bersama D.O" pernyataan Luhan membuat Kai kesal, hancur, marah. "Kai, kau tahu kan aku—" "D.O menyatakan perasaannya denganku" potong Kai, Luhan diam, tanda ia ingin Kai melanjutkan omongannya, "Belum saja aku menjawab, dia bilang nggak apa-apa nggak usah dijawab, dan aku disuruh untuk mengejar orang yang kusukai saja, yaitu kamu" jelas Kai, "D.O pasti merasa berat" lanjut Kai pelan,

Luhan mengangguk mengerti, "Ia hanya ingin orang yang ia cintai bahagia" Luhan menatap kearah lain, dan Kai mengangguk, ia memang tahu apa maksud dari pernyataan D.O waktu itu, D.O hanya ingin Kai tahu perasaannya terhadap Kai bagaimana, cuma itu, nggak lebih.

Kai langsung loncat memeluk Luhan mendadak, membuat Luhan ditindih oleh Kai, tetapi Luhan nggak melawan, ia membiarkannya menindih badannya, Kai menatap Luhan sakit hati, sedangkan Luhan membalas tatapannya dengan datar, "Saranghae" kata Kai dengan nada lembutnya, Luhan terdiam, "..Saranghae…" kedua mata Kai mulai mengenang air mata, Luhan masih diam menatapnya datar, "…Luhan.." ia berhasil menitikkan air mata, dan jatuh ke pipi Luhan, "Mianhae, Kai" Luhan mulai bicara,

"I can't say something that I don't mean it"

Sementara dua namja yang ada dikamar Sehun..

Chanyeol dan Sehun duduk diatas kasur dengan jarak yang agak jauh.

"Apa yang kau ingin bicarakan?" tanya Sehun, "Tadi udah selesai?" "Apanya?" "Masalah kamu dengan Kyungsoo" "Udah" "Terus?" Sehun langsung menoleh, "Bukan urusanmu" jawab Sehun ketus, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, "Aku perlu tahu" balas Chanyeol dengan suara seraknya, Sehun hanya menghela napas sebagai jawaban, "Urus saja Chen, perasaanmu belom bener tuh" kata Sehun, Chanyeol menatap Sehun heran, "Maksudmu?"

"Kau menyukai D.O tapi kelihatan menyukai Chen" jelas Sehun, "Aku bisa langsung tahu hanya menatapmu" lanjutnya, Chanyeol menatap ke bawah lantai, "Aku tahu" katanya, "Sepertinya perasaan sukaku dengan D.O hanya sebata kagum"

"Tapi jangan biarkan perasaanmu yang belum jelas itu mempermainkan D.O" Sehun mengatakannya dengan nada tinggi, yang dibalas seringaian Chanyeol, "Nggak akan" jawabnya, "Jangan samakan aku dengan kakak mesum-mu yang nggak jelas itu"ketus Chanyeol, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangan matanya, "Luhan emang nggak pernah jelas, tapi ia kelihatan benar-benar…mencintai D.O" kata Sehun khawatir, "Terserah dia"

Sehun menoleh, "Nggak ada larangan untuk mencintai orang kan?" Chanyeol mengangkat kedua bahunya, dan Sehun terdiam, tak tahu harus merespon apa, karena mau tidak mau mengakuinya,

Chanyeol benar.

Kedua namja diperjalanan pulang itu pun masih mengalami situasi canggung,

"Baekhyunnie?"

"Oh,N-Ne?" Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya lalu menoleh ke Baekhyun, "Ada apa, Kyungsoo-ah?" tanyanya, D.O memiringkan kepalanya, "Sepertinya kau kelihatan tak begitu suka dengan Luhan-hyung?" Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alis mendengarnya, "Ne, aku memang tak menyukainya" jawab Baekhyun, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, "Wae?"'

"Karena ia menempel padamu" Baekhyun terdengar serius,

"Karena ia tersenyum padamu" D.O mulai menatap Baekhyun heran,

"Karena ia menyukaimu" Baekhyun berhenti berjalan,

Dan D.O juga ikut berhenti dan meengerutkan dahinya, "Baekhyun?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu"

D.O membulatkan kedua matanya,

'_apa katanya ? aku salah dengar kan?' _D.O mulai memutar otak,

"Aku sudah menyukaimu dari awal kita bertemu," Baekhyun menatap D.O lurus,

"Jeongmal Saranghamnida, Kyungsoo"

D.O masih terdiam membeku ditempat,

"Aku tahu kau mengalami banyak masalah, tetapi aku tak mau menyembunyikan perasaanku ini, karena kurasa, menyembunyikan justru membuatnya makin berat diakhir" jelas Baekhyun,

'_Dia benar, karena itulah…Baekhyun baik sekali..dia tidak ingin menyembunyikan apa-apa dariku..'_ D.O menundukkan kepala, pikir keras.

"Aku tahu, Luhan menyukaimu, Chanyeol juga Sehun," D.O mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatapnya heran, "Dan aku nggak akan menyerah,aku juga nggak perlu jawabannya sekarang, dan apapun keputusanmu, aku menerimanya" senyum Baekhyun manis, "Kenapa…" kata D.O pelan,

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Apa aku butuh alasan?" ia masih tersenyum, "Aku sangat menyukaimu, sampai-sampai aku berakhir sering menyakitimu" senyuman dia mulai memudar, "mungkin…aku hanya nggak ngerti buat nunjukkin maksudku apa, tapi..itu semua karena aku mencintaimu" jelasnya,

Entah kenapa hati Kyungsoo berdegup dengan kencang, "Baekhyunnie…" wajahnya mulai bersemu merah, "..Bohong…" gumamnya pelan, Baekhyun menatap D.O tajam, "Bohong?"

Ia menghampiri D.O,

Lalu mencium bibirnya sambil menekannya dalam waktu yang cukup lama dengan memejamkan kedua matanya, sedangkat D.O membeku ditempat membulatkan kedua matanya, angin berhembus pelan melewati mereka, jalanan sepi membuat suara jantung D.O terdengar jelas,

Saat Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya, ia mengambil tangan D.O lalu menaruhnya ke dada kirinya,

"I will not say something that I don't mean it" D.O yang mendengar perkataan Baekhyun mulai lemas, jantungnya berdegup hebat, "..But once I say I love you—"

Baekhyun menajamkan tatapan matanya,

"I mean it"

D.O merasa aneh didekat Baekhyun, nyaman juga tak tenang karena degupan jantungnya yang begitu hebat,

"..Hyunnie…" D.O menundukkan kepalanya, dan Baekhyun mencium puncak kepalanya, "Saranghae.."

D.O memejamkan kedua matanya,

'_Apakah…Aku jatuh cinta lagi?'_

* * *

Dihari libur, bagi Sehun sang namja tampan itu tetap latihan untuk pertandingan futsal mendatang, sudah dari jam 7 pagi disana sampai jam 3 sore, sudah dikasih 2 kali istirahat hanya 30 menit,tapi Sehun nggak begitu peduli soal itu, ia hanya ingin menang saat pertandingan mendatang nanti, kini namja itu sedang duduk dikursi panjang, melihat teman-temannya yang lain latihan,

"Sehun-ah?"

Ia menoleh, "..Xiumin-ge?" ia mulai berdiri dan memutarkan badannya untuk menghadap ke namja manis itu, Xiumin. "Latihan ya?" tanya Xiumin dengan senyum manisnya, ia duduk dikursi itu dan menyuruh Sehun untuk kembali duduk, Sehun mengangguk mengerti dan duduk disebelahnya, "Ne, Xiumin-ge.." "Aku ingin melihatmu latihan, hehehe, nggak boleh ya?" Xiumin tersenyum manis, Sehun membalas senyumannya, "Ahahahaha, gwenchana, aku senang sekali"

"Ngomong-ngomong katanya sekolahmu bakalan melawan sekolah F—" "Aku tahu" potong Sehun, "Mereka lawan yang kuat" lanjutnya serius, Xiumin menghela napas pelan dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun, "Aku yakin kau menang" Sehun mengangkat kepala dan menatap Xiumin hangat, "Ne, percaya padaku" senyum Sehun, Xiumin mengangguk manis.

"…Baekhyun.." kata Xiumin pelan,

Sehun langsung menengok ke Xiumin, "..Baekhyun? kenapa dia?"

"Dia temanmu bukan?" Xiumin menatap Sehun dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Ne, Wae?"

"..Ada temanku yang menyukainya" senyum Xiumin, Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya, "Jinjja?"

Xiumin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, lalu ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas-nya, itu..

Bekal.

"Ah ini, untukmu" ia memberinya ke Sehun, tentu Sehun kaget, tapi ia tetap menerimanya dengan senang hati, "Makanan ! waah..kau tahu saja aku kelaparan.." Sehun membuka tutup bekal itu, kimbap, yang ditaruh juga dibentuk dengan rapih, Sehun kembali menatap Xiumin senang, "Jeongmal kamsahamnida, Xiumin-ge, aku senang sekali" senyum Sehun,

"Ne,.." Xiumin membalas senyumannya, "Teman-temanmu yang lain dimana?" tanyanya, Sehun menatap Xiumin datar lalu kembali menatap bekal yang ia pegang, "D.O lagi pergi sama kakaknya, Baekhyun ada urusan keluarga, tapi nggak apa-apa kok, malahan aku senang ada Xiumin-ge datang" Sehun tersenyum manis,

'_Aaaaaish..Jinjja…Orang ini tampan sekali….'_ Gumam Xiumin dalam hati,

"Sehun-ah" Xiumin mengambil sesuatu dari kantong jaketnya, Sehun menengok ke Xiumin, "Ne?"

Xiumin memberi suatu tiket ke Sehun, "Mau main ke taman bermain nggak minggu ini? Aku dapet tiket gratis, jalan bareng yuk" ajak Xiumin senang, Sehun mengambil tiket itu dan melihatnya,

"..Taman bermain punya umma…" katanya pelan, "Ne, hehehe" Xiumin tertawa kecil,

Tiba-tiba Sehun tersenyum, lalu menatap Xiumin,

"Ne, kenapa nggak ?"

* * *

Chen akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa nggak konsen dengan pekerjaannya, gladi resik nggak bener, ini itu suka salah, dan pertengahan konserpun ia pingsan.

Kini ia ada dibackstage, tertidur pulas diatas sofa semenjak insiden pingsan sebelumnya,

Sepertinya ia sangat teramat lelah,

Atau mungkin banyak pikiran ? ya..

Memikirkan Chanyeol?

Namja jangkung yang barusan diomongin ini sedang berada dirumah, duduk malas diatas sofa sambil nonton TV, sampai akhirnya ada yang sms..

"Hm?" Chanyeol melihat handphone-nya bergetar dan mengambilnya, sebuah sms dari manajer Chen, mengabarkan Chen habis pingsan, sekarang lagi istirahat dibackstage, kenapa Chanyeol punya kontak manajernya? Karena manajer juga mengenal Chanyeol dari lama, ia mengenal Chanyeol sebagai teman lama Chen, jadi menurut manajer ia membutuhkan kontak Chanyeol, walau sebenarnya, ini pertama kali Manajer Chen menghubunginya, padahal sebelumnya tak pernah,

Reaksi Chanyeol?

Tentu Shock.

Didetik itu juga ia langsung mematikan TV dan merebahkan badannya disofa, tiduran disitu,

Ia berpikir dan berpikir, entah apa yang ia pikirkan,

Sampai akhirnya ia memlih untuk menelfon seseorang,

…..

"Annyeonghaseo?"

"Kyungsoo-ah"

"Chanyeollie? Ada apa?"

Chanyeol yang sudah memutuskan semuanya—

"Kamu dimana, Kyungsoo-ah?"

"Abis nonton bioskop nih, sama Kris-ge juga kakakku, kenapa?"

"kamu masih inget nggak kalo aku pernah bilang aku menyukaimu?"

"Eh? ..N-Ne.."

"..Mianhae, aku sudah melakukan hal yang seharusnya nggak kulakukan"

"Ah..Ahni.."

"Aku baru sadar, perasaan denganmu ini, hanya sebatas kagum"

"Ah?"

"Aku…Aku memang sangat menyukaimu Do Kyungsoo,tapi perasaan ini ternyata sebatas kagum"

"…"

"Aku senang kau mau mendengarkan semuanya, aku hanya ingin meluruskan fakta, aku menemukan jawaban sebenarnya"

"Jinjja?"

"Ne, Aku akan menyatakan ke orang yang sebenarnya"

"Kalau begitu, nyatakanlah ke orang itu"

"Ne..Jeongmal kamsahamnida, Kyungsoo-ah"

D.O tertawa kecil mendengarnya dan saat sudah selesai telfonan, Chanyeol segera bergegas menuju konser Chen, didaerah Seoul, langsung ke backstage, mencari sang namja itu,

Ruangan khusus Chen akhirnya ia temukan, ia membuka pintu dan mendapati sang malaikat sedang tertidur pulas diatas sofa diselimuti kain hangat, beberapa Kru mengelilingi Chen,

"Mianhaeyeo, aku temannya, bisakah kalian meninggalkan kami berdua?" kata Chanyeol sambil menatap mereka serius, nafas Chanyeol terengah-engah karena barusan berlari dari pintu masuk kesini,

Manajer Chen yang disebelah kru itu, tersenyum manis dan menyuruh semua kru untuk keluar, lalu manajer itu melewati Chanyeol dan menepuk bahunya, lalu pergi keluar,

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan, dan berjalan ke pintu untuk menguncinya,

Ia menengok ke Chen, melihat namja itu tertidur dengan manis,

Chanyeol menghampiri Chen, dan duduk diatas lantai wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Chen,

"Aku khawatir banget pas denger kamu pingsan" bisiknya pelan, "Kau kenapa sih? Ada sesuatu yang membebanimu? Apa? Kau bisa cerita denganku" lanjutnya, lalu ia terdiam..

"Apa aku yang telah membebanimu?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya,

Ia menghela napas pelan, merasa bodoh ia bicara sendiri,

"..Aku…Baru sadar perasaanku dengan D.O hanya sebatas kagum.." katanya pelan,

"ternyata cintaku yang sebenarnya.. itu kamu" Chanyeol mengelus pipi Chen lembut,

"Saranghamnida, Chen Chen"

Ruangan itu pun diselimuti kesunyian, hingga akhirnya sang malaikat kedua matanya,

"…Chanyeollie.." Chen berkaca-kaca—

"Saranghae" Chanyeol tersenyum manis kearahnya, "..Jinjja..?" Chen menitikkan airmata,

"…Bukan orang lain kan.." air mata Chen mulai mengalir deras, Chanyeol tertawa kecil,

"Ahniya, yang terakhir ini, Kim jongdae" Chanyeol mencium puncak kepala Chen, menariknya kedalam pelukan hangatnya,

Dan Chen pun membalas pelukannya dengan erat,

"..Chanyeol…Chanyeol…Chanyeol…" panggil Chen dengan suara setengah isaknya, sedangkan Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bahu Chen, menahan tangisannya, ia baru sadar kalau perasaan mencintai yang sebenarnya, seperti ini,

Karena Chanyeol tak tahan ia mulai mencium seluruh daerah wajah Chen, dan membisikkan kata 'suka' disetiap ciuman singkatnya, Chanyeol mulai mencium bibir tipis Chen, mereka berciuman dalam waktu yang lama, hingga Chanyeol mengigit bibir bawah Chen dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam karena Chen membukanya,

Lidah mereka berperang, dan Chen kalah, Chen juga tak tahan, ia menggenggam kedua bahu Chanyeol erat, dan menjauhkan wajahnya karena kehabisan nafas, Chanyeol pun yang tak rela melepaskannya, lalu menaruh dahinya ke dahi Chen, kepala mereka bersentuhan dan kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan,

"…Hhh…Yeollie…"

TOK,TOK,TOK

"Chen, saatnya kau melanjutkan konsermu lagi~~~~~~~~" panggil manajer didepan,

"Ah ! N-Ne ! Aku datang !"

Chanyeol menggeram kesal, dan mengecup singkat leher Chen hingga Chen menahan pekikannya,

Chanyeol berdiri dan menatap Chen hangat,

"Kita lanjutkan nanti ya, aku nggak akan menahan semuanya" kata Chanyeol sambil menjilat bibirnya,

Chen hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan bersemu merah, karena ia tahu maksud darinya apa,

"..N-Ne.."

* * *

"Abis telfonan sama siapa?" Suho menatap D.O yang habis menutup handphone-nya, "Hm?" D.O menengok kearahnya, "Ah, Chanyeol" senyum D.O, Suho mengangguk mengerti, lalu terdiam sejenak, "EEEEEEEEEEH ?!" Suho menghampiri D.O tiba-tiba, Kris tertawa kecil menatap kekasihnya yang lucu itu, "Dia kan pernah..maksudku..bukankah—aishh…ya ! Kris kenapa kau tertawa !" Suho menengok ke Kris yang sedang menahan tawanya,

Kris menggeleng pelan sebagai jawabannya, Suho menggeram kesal dan kembali menatap D.O penuh penasaran, "Hahahahaha, Gwenchanayeo, Hyung..Chanyeol ngejelasin perasaannya ke aku gimana, katanya sebatas kagum, dan dia minta maaf sama aku terus dia mau nyatain perasaannya ke orang yang sebenarnya.." jelas D.O sambil tertawa pelan, Suho mendengarkannya dengan seksama, "Hmm…Chen pasti" kata Kris tiba-tiba,

"Chen?" D.O dan Suho serentak nengok ke Kris, "Ne, Chen sama Chanyeol kan sebenarnya udah temenan dari lama" jelas Kris, "Dan Chen menyukai Chanyeol pula dari lama" lanjutnya,

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Suho, "Yahh, aku udah bisa liat sih dari wajahnya" Kris mengangkat kedua bahunya, D.O mengangguk mengerti,

"Lho, Kris-ge ? Suho-hyung? Eh ? Kyungsoo, ne?" Namja jangkung itu memiringkan kepalanya,

"Eh, Tao..Ngapain kesini?" tanya Kris menatapnya malas, "ya ! Aku sedang jalan-jalan juga seperti kalian" "kami nonton bioskop kok" "sama aja jalan-jalan, pabbo ah !" Tao menggeram kesal melawan sepupunya yang aneh itu,

Suho dan D.O melihat mereka berdua sambil menahan tawa, "Oooh jadi sekarang kamu yang mau ketawa?" tanya Kris ke Suho, Suho memutarkan kedua bola matanya, "Pemabalasan tadi" ia memeletkan lidahnya, "Mau kemana?" tanya Tao, "Abis ini mau makan dulu, mau ikut nggak?" ajak Kris, Tao mengangguk semangat,

Kris dan Suho duluan jalan ke depan, dan Tao juga D.O jalan dibelakang mereka berdua,

"D.O lagi liburan?" tanya Tao, "Ne, sekolahku libur sampe lusa" senyumnya, "Aaaah..Enak banget dong…" "sekolahmu juga libur bukan?" "Iya, sampe besok.." "hahaha, hanya beda satu hari kok" kata D.O dengan senyumnya, Tao suka senyum manis D.O hingga ia ikut senyum pula,

Mereka berbincang banyak hal diperjalanan, sampai akhirnya Tao—

"Kyungsoo-ah punya orang yang disukai?"

D.O terdiam sejenak mendengarnya, Tao yang baru menyadarinya langsung tersentak kaget, "A-Ah ! Mianhae—Aku nggak bermaksud—" "Aniya, gwenchana" senyum D.O, "Aku punya kok, malahn aku udah nyatain perasaanku ke orang itu" jawabnya, Tao membulatkan kedua matanya, "Jinjja?"

"Hehehe, tapi sebelum dia ngejawab, aku udah tahu kok jawabannya, aku bilang ke dia kalo gausah jawab perasaanku dan lanjut aja sama orang yang ia sukain" jelas D.O, "Maksudmu..kau sudah tahu dia menyukai seseorang?" D.O mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "Apalagi aku mengenal orang itu" lanjutnya,

"..Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia.." D.O menghela napasnya, "Mencintai orang itu nggak mudah lho" D.O tertawa kecil, "Kadang harus ngorbanin sesuatu yang nggak pernah kamu pikirin selama ini, aneh kan, hahaha"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAA, KALIAN UDAH KETINGGAL JAUH, BURUAAAAAAN" teriak Suho yang udah jauh didepan, sedangkan Kris menatap datar mereka berdua,

D.O menengok ke mereka, "Ah ! Neeeee !" ia menoleh ke Tao, "Ppali ne!" ia mulai berjalan cepat diikuti Tao dari belakang,

Diam-diam hati Tao sakit—entah kenapa—

'_Kyungsoo kuat ya'_

* * *

"..Nnnh…Yeo-Yeollie.."

Mereka berdua kini sedang dibathub.

Bathub,sodara-sodara.

"Chen Chen…Hhh..Enak..?"

Melewati 3 ronde sebelumnya diatas kasur, sekarang pindah ke bathub, udah lewatin 2 ronde—

"mmmh…N-Ne…ah !"

"Hahaha…kena ya?"

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Chen tinggi-tinggi, lalu menghempaskannya ke bawah, membuat junior Chanyeol yang 'wah' itu masuk kedalam dengan hentakan keras, dan pas langsung ke prostat Chen, membuat mereka berdua mendesah nikmat,

Chen yang duduk diatas Chanyeol, menggerakkan tubuhnya keatas dan kebawah dengan cepat, dan Chanyeol pun membantu Chen menggerakkan badannya sambil memegang pinggulnya dengan kedua tangannya,

"…Mmmhhh..aaaaah…Yeollieee…Hiyaaaah..aah..ah,..ahh h..hhh…" Chen nggak tahan dengan perlakuan kekasihnya ini, Chanyeol benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya sebelumnya, ia bilang kalau ia nggak akan menahan semuanya, dan Chen habis-habisan dikerjai oleh sang kekasihnya, tetapi Chen menerima semuanya,

Chanyeol mempercepat badan Chen yang mulai melemas,

"Ah ! Yeollieeee…ngggh…aaah..ah…mmm…hhh..hiyah ! …aahh.." suaranya terdengar bergetar, dan Chanyeol diam-diam menyeringainya, melihat punggung Chen yang mulus dengan nafsu, ia pun mengecupnya singkat dan menjilat lehernya, membuat Chen mengigit bibir untuk menahannya,

Tetapi chanyeol tak ingin Chen menahan semuanya,

Akhirnya Chanyeol juga mengocok junior Chen yang sudah berdiri itu dengan cepat, membuat Chen berhasil kembali mendesah keras, "Aaaaah…Channieee….Uwaaah..aaah..aah…Channieee..ha ah.." Chanyeol senang mendengar desahan namja yang ia cintainya, Chanyeol mengigit telinga Chen dan mengulumnya, membuat Chen mabuk kepayang,

"..Saranghae,Chen Chen" bisiknya,

Didetik itu, mereka berdua sama-sama mengeluarkan cairan cinta mereka,

Kecipak air bathub itu terdengar jelas saat Chen membalikkan tubuhnya, kini Chen masih dipangkuan Chanyeol, juga junior Chanyeol masih didalam Chen, walau sekarang bedanya Chen berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, Chen menyapu poni Chanyeol yang basah itu, dan menyentuh lembut kedua pipi Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya,

"Yeollie….." senyum Chen manis,

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Chen singkat, "Ne..?"

"Nado saranghae.." Chen melingkarkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bahu Chanyeol, "Jangan tinggalkan aku, ne.."

Chanyeol menitikkan air mata, "..Ne.."

"Jeongmal saranghae, Chen Chen"

* * *

_**Annyeonghaseo, readers !**_

_**Makin lama sepertinya menuju end..apakah ya? Yaaaa kita liat aja~**_

_**CONGRATS CHANYEOL/CHEN ! ini couple yang nggak pernah gue pikirin sebelumnyaO_O**_

_**But I thought it was cute, so yeah.**_

_**Dan yah, ternyata diam-diam kadang kalo gue liat mereka backstage atau setelah perform, Chen sama Chanyeol akrab banget, and they was soooo cute ! **_

_**RnR ya ! Stay tune ! **_

_**Wait next chap !**_


	13. Chapter 13

"Kris"

"Ne, chagiya?"

Suho menghela napas dan menengok kearahnya, "Panggil aku Suho" "Ne,chagiya" senyum Kris, Suho hanya menggeram kesal dengan kedua pipinya yang bersemu merah, kini mereka berdua berada diruang tamu menonton TV seperti biasa, "Kau sering ke rumahku,.." "Kau tak suka?" Suho menggeleng sebagai jawaban, "Kalau begitu kenapa?" "Aku jarang kerumahmu" "Bukannya kau tak suka mansion itu? Luas banget kan katamu?" Suho terdiam mendengarnya, "Ne..Tapi…aku merasa nggak enak.." Suho yang duduk disebelah Kris diatas sofa langsung menggeser badannya untuk menjauh, tetapi Kris menariknya dan memeluknya, "Saranghae"

Suho membulatkan kedua matanya, lalu tersenyum mengumpat didalam pelukan Kris, "..Aish..Jinjja..Kau ini…memang spontan yah orangnya.." Suho tertawa kecil, "Karena itu kan, kau tak pernah bisa meninggalkanku" Kris meledeknya dengan tawanya, Suho menggeram kesal, tetapi tak melawannya karena Kris benar, jadi Suho hanya diam saja, "…Aku merasa D.O mempunyai banyak masalah.." "Ne…" "Aku..Ingin membantunya.." Kris mengecup puncak kepala Suho, "Jangan, itu kan urusan dia" lanjutnya, Suho hanya diam membisu.

"Dia adikku, Kris.." "Bukan berarti kau bisa ikut campur urusannya sesukamu, chagiya" lagi-lagi Suho dibuat diam sejuta kata oleh Kris, lalu Suho menghela napas keras dan melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Kris, lalu berdiri, "Aku tak peduli" kata Suho serius, ia berjalan meninggalkan Kris dan menuju kamar D.O, Kris mengerutkan dahinya menatap Suho berjalan meninggalkannya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, _'..Kau memang terlalu baik dengan semua orang..'_ gumam Kris dalam hati,

TOK,TOK,TOK

"Kyungsoo-ah"

"Ne?"

"Boleh aku masuk ke dalam?"

Tak lama kemudian, suara langkah mendekat dari pintu, D.O membukakan pintunya,

"Ne,hyung?"

Suho tersenyum manis mendapati adik kesayangannya didepan dirinya,

Suho masuk ke dalam dan loncat ke kasur D.O, D.O menutup kembali pintu dan kembali melakukan aktivitasnya, "..Hm? Kau sedang apa?"

D.O yang duduk diatas lantai terlihat membuat sesuatu dari kertas origami, penuh banyak bentuk, tetapi yang paling banyak adalah bentuk burung, "Kau membuat burung origami?" tanya Suho dengan mengangkat sebelah alis, "Ah..Ne…hehehe, iseng aja sih" jawab D.O tanpa menoleh, ia berkonsentrasi membuatnya, Suho tertawa kecil, "Boleh aku ikutan?" D.O akhirnya menoleh, dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban,

Suho mengambil kertas origami dan membuat bentuk burung, buat Suho, ini sih gampang,

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan keempat cowok itu?"

D.O menengok, lalu menatap Suho heran,

Suho tak menatapnya, ia hanya tersenyum sambil membuat origaminya, "Luhan,Baekhyun,Chanyeol, juga Sehun" lanjut Suho,

D.O tersenyum tipis, "Ah…Aku tak tahu, hyung.."

"Apakah kau mulai menyukai salah satu diantaranya?"

D.O terdiam, keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu untuk beberapa menit—

"Ne"

Suho menoleh tiba-tiba, lalu menyipitkan kedua matanya, "..Jinjja?"

"Baekhyunnie"

"Eh?"

"Kurasa aku mulai..jatuh cinta dengan—" "Baekhyun?"

D.O menengok ke Suho, dan kini mereka saling bertatapan, "Ne"

"Salah ya?" D.O tersenyum paksa, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali membuat origami,

Suho menatap datar adiknya itu, "Salah sih nggak—" ia diam sejenak, "Aku hanya takut kau tersakiti lagi, Kyungsoo-ah" lanjutnya, D.O tertawa kecil mendengarnya lalu menengok ke kakaknya itu, "Kau tertalu khawatir, hyung" "Dan kau terlalu santai, kau itu polos, Kyungsoo-ah" Suho menatapnya khawatir, D.O terdiam, karena menurutnya dia benar,

"…Aku tak mau kau nyaris kena…" Suho tak mau melanjutkan kata-katanya—

Yah..mungkin kejadian 'almost raped' itu.

"Gwenchana, jinjja" senyum Kyungsoo, Suho hanya menghela napas keras,

"Tapi…aku agak penasaran dengan adik luhan itu.." "Hm? Sehunnie?" "Ah..Sehun.." Suho terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, Suho mengernyitkan dahi, "Ada apa dengan Sehun-ah?" "Xiumin menyukainya-eh" Suho membulatkan kedua matanya dan merapatkan mulutnya, "Maksudku.." D.O terlihat kaget mendengar perkataan kakanya barusan, "Xiumin-ge..menyukai Sehun?"

'_Oh tidak….benar kata Kris—seharusnya aku tak usah ikut campur..'_ Suho terlihat panik—

"Dan Tao menyukai Baekhyun"

Suho dan D.O menoleh kearah suara itu bersamaan—"KRIS !" "GEGE!"

Kris yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka hanya menatap mereka malas, "Aish…kenapa wajah kalian seperti melihat penjahat sih" Kris menggaruk-garuk lehernya,

"Ap-Apa maksudmu, Tao menyukai Baekhyun?" Suho memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap serius Kris, "Tao memberitahu aku, yaudah deh—ngomong-ngomong kalian lagi buat ap—" "Kris, jelaskan" Suho menarik bahu Kris, lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir, oooooooh Kris tak menyukai tatapan itu, membuat hatinya sakit.

"…Oke. Tao menyukai Baekhyun itu—it was love at the first sight, so yeah. And—Xiumin ke Sehun bukannya juga gitu ya?—" Kris melemparkan pandangannya ke D.O, "All the choices is in your hand, my lil' prince" senyum Kris, D.O menundukkan kepalanya, "…Aku tak tahu.." gumamnya pelan,

"Tapi, mau tak mau kau harus memilih" tegas Suho—

Kris mengangguk, "Mianhae, bukannya kami ingin makin membebanimu, tetapi.."

"Aku mengerti, ge" potong D.O,

'_Jika aku tak meyakinkan perasaanku ke depan, aku hanya akan menyakiti mereka'_

* * *

"..Baekhyun?"

"Oh ! Kau—" Namja manis itu tersenyum lebar, "Tao !"

'_Ia memanggil namaku, ia mengingatku_' gumamnya dalam hati,

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Baekhyun menghampirinya,

Mereka berdua berada street café, tak sengaja mereka berdua bertemu,

"..Jalan-jalan.." "Sendiri?" "Ne.." Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti mendengar jawabannya, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau kelas 2 SMA juga kan? Dimana?" "Sekolah F" "Mwoya ?" Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya, "…Yang minggu depan bakal ngelawan basket sama sekolah sment? Sekolahku?" lanjut Baekhyun heran, Tao mengangguk, "Whoaaaa…" Baekhyun terlihat kagum mendengarnya,

"Nh!" Tao meringis kesakitan tiba-tiba—'_Ah sial, lebam luka kemarin karena latihan masih kerasa banget..'_ Tao mengusap-usap betis kirinya pelan, "Hm? Gwenchanayeo?" Baekhyun menatap Tao yang menyentuh kiri kirinya, "Ah—N—Ne.." Tao gugup, "Jinjjayeo?" Baekhyun mendekatkan dirinya dan memasang wajah heran, _'Sakit banget…aku harus pergi sebelum—'_ Baekhyun menarik Tao dan membawanya entah kemana,

Sampailah mereka disebuah taman, Tao duduk dikursi panjang dekat lampu berdiri itu, dan Baekhyun berjongkok didepannya, lalu menggulung celana di kaki kiri Tao, mengangkatnya sampai lutut—"Omo…Ini bengkak begini…" Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya, lalu mengangkat kepala, "Aish, apa yang kau lakukan? Kok bisa?" Baekhyun menatap Tao khawatir, dan tatapan itu berhasil membuat Tao luluh, "..La—Latihan.." jawabnya pelan, "Latihan apa?"

Tao tak menjawab apa-apa, ia langsung membuang muka, yang sekarang kedua pipinya merah merona dan jantungnya berdegup hebat, "Aw !" Tao kembali menoleh, Baekhyun sedang mengoleskan sesuatu ke lukanya itu, "..Aku selalu membawa peralatan obat-obatan begini, buat cowo sih emang aneh, tapi ya aku emang suka begini.." katanya pelan, Tao diam melihat Baekhyun yang mengolesi salep itu, lalu membalutkannya dengan kapas, "…Baekhyun…" gumamnya pelan,

Baekhyun masih serius mengobati lebam luka Tao, dan Tao menggigit bibir menahan rasa sakitnya juga menahan rasa senangnya ini, hingga akhirnya ia menunduk—"Latihan wushu"

"Ne?" Baekhyun mengangkat kepala,

"…Latihan Wushu.." kata Tao pelan sambil tetap menunduk,

"..Wushu?..Wu…WUSHU?!" Baekhyun langsung sadar, "Setiap hari?!" lanjutnya,

"Nggak juga sih…tapi dari kecil aku udah biasa kok.." kata Tao pelan lagi, ia mengintip sedikit Baekhyun, penasaran tampang yang ia berikan padanya, dan..

Terlihat wajah Baekhyun yang menganga lebar dan menatapnya tak percaya, _'Sangat manis'_ pikir Tao, "..Mianhae…Kau jadi takut ya..?" Tao masih membuang wajah, Baekhyun yang sudah mengobatinya pun langsung berdiri, _'Pasti dia membenciku'_ pikir Tao sedih,

"..Kau.."

Tao memejamkan matanya, tak mau mendengarkan kelanjutan kata-kata Baekhyun—

"KEREN SEKALI !"

'_Eh?'_

Tao mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Baekhyun menatap dirinya dengan kedua mata yang berbinar-binar, "HEBAAAAAAAT~ Aku selalu ingin mencoba wushu-wushu ituuu, nggak pernah ngerti sih, dan sebenernya aku denger itu yaa martial-arts yang keren banget, makanya aku penasaran !" kata Baekhyun girang, Tao kembali memasang wajah merah meronanya menatap Baekhyun tak percaya,

Baekhyun mengambil kedua tangan Tao dan menggenggamnya erat lalu tersenyum lebar,

"Kapan-kapan ajari aku ya !" kata Baekhyun dengan menunjukkan sederet giginya yang rapih,

Tao tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, tetapi ia hanya bisa mengangguk pelan—

'_Jantungku…'_

* * *

"….Sebenarnya…."

D.O menatap sekelilingnya—

"apa yang kulakukan disini…"

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya—

Taman bermain.

milik Luhan.

Dan Sehun.

"Lagi-lagi aku datang kesini.." gumamnya pelan,

'Karena hari ini hari minggu, Baekhyun dan Sehun juga ada urusan, dan aku malas dirumah, aku malah datang kesini..semoga saja si mesum itu nggak ada—'

"Mwo?" tanyanya ke dirinya sendiri, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya keras, 'kenapa aku memikirkan orang itu?' pikirnya kesal,

D.O berdiri ditengah-tengah keramaian taman bermain ini disuasana malam, merry go round—ingat sekali waktu itu main sama Suho-hyung disana dan ada Kris-ge juga..Luhan-hyung..

Kyungsoo membuang muka, lalu melihat roller coaster—mengingat teriakan yang ia buat waktu ia menaikinya dengan..Luhan..

"AAAISSSSSSSSSH" D.O mengacak-acak rambutnya,

'_Nggak boleh ! Nggak boleh !'_ pikir D.O keras, _'Aku harus berhenti memikirkan mesum itu dan—'_ D.O mengangkat kepala dan mendapati namja tampan itu tak jauh berdiri dari hadapannya

'_Aku bermimpi?' _

Seulas senyum manis dipasangkan diwajah namja tampan sambil menatap D.O, D.O masih bengong nggak percaya apa yang ia lihat sekarang—

Namja itu menghampirinya, "Sedang apa kau kesini malam-malam?"

"…Kai…" D.O menelan ludah ragu,

D.O menundukkan kepala, takut dengan kenyataan yang ia alami sekarang—atau yang sudah lalu.

"Kyungsoo-ah"

"…."

"Mau jalan bareng?"

D.O kembali mengangkat kepala, "…Kau sendiri..sedang apa kesini?" tanyanya dengan mengangkat sebelah alis,

Sakit.

Jantung D.O memang berdegup kencang,

Wajahnya terasa panas, dan terlihat merah merona—

Ternyata D.O memang masih mencintai—

"Jalan-jalan aja, males dirumah sih hehehe" Kai terkekeh pelan dan memberi senyuman lebar kepadanya,

Kai.

"Ayoooooo~" D.O berjalan cepat melewati Kai, dan Kai mengikutinya dari belakang,

Karena D.O terlalu cepat, Kai menggenggam ujung jaketnya, membuat D.O berhenti tiba-tiba dan menoleh, "Kau terlalu cepat, Kyungsoo-ah" senyum Kai,

'_Kenapa?'_

Kai berjalan menghampirinya dan berdiri tepat disebelahnya,

'_Kenapa…jadi begini…?'_

"Kajja" ajaknya,

Mereka melewati malam bersama, menaiki banyak wahana juga makan malam bersama,

Layaknya teman biasa.

"..Udah sepi…" gumam D.O pelan sambil menatap sekelilingnya,

"Ne..Mau balik?" Kai menatap D.O hangat, "…Mhmmm.." D.O menganggukkan kepalanya,

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan dan melewati kembali wahana merry go round itu, tak ada orang satu pun yang menaiki itu, tapi..ada dua…orang…eh?

"..Sehun..?" D.O memiringkan kepalanya dan berhenti berjalan,

"..D.O?" Kai menengok ke D.O dan menatapnya heran,

Pandangan D.O masih terfokus kearah dua orang itu, mereka…

Sehun—Xiumin-ge?

Karena Kai penasaran, ia mengikuti arah pandang mata D.O dan melihat—

Mereka berciuman.

D.O membulatkan kedua matanya,

"_**tetapi kalau perasaan sukaku padamu, memang sebenarnya lebih dari batas teman"**_

"_**Aku benar-benar mencintaimu"**_

"_**Nggak perlu dijawab, aku memberimu waktu kok"**_

"_**Kau membenciku karena mencintaimu?"**_

Bukan urusanku—Bukan urusanku—Bukan urusanku—

Kalau Sehun sudah mengalihkan hatinya ke orang lain, bukan urusanku—itu hak dia—

Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Kenapa aku—

Kuda yang mereka berdua naiki itu sekarang pas posisi didepan Kyungsoo dan Kai,

Sehun menatap D.O disela ciumannya—

Tak disangka..

Kai mencium D.O tiba-tiba.

Kedua mata D.O juga Sehun bertemu masing-masing,

Tetapi bibir mereka di bibir lain.

D.O yang baru sadar, langsung melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Kai, lalu berkaca-kaca Kai,

Ia memutarkan badan lalu berlari entah kemana, "Kyungsoo !" Kai memanggilnya lalu tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengejar namja itu,

Xiumin melepaskan ciumannya dan menengok kearah suara itu, "..Suara siapa itu.."

"..Xiumin-ge.." Sehun memanggilnya pelan, Xiumin menoleh, "…Aku tahu..Kau.."

"Mianhaeyeo.." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya,

"..Kenapa..Bukankah..ia mencintai yang lain?"

Sehun turun dari kuda yang ia naiki, "Aku harus mengejarnya, mianhae" seulas senyum pahit diberikannya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Xiumin tampa menoleh sedikitpun—

"..Namja bodoh…" Xiumin yang menahan airmatanya,

Langsung membuang muka.

* * *

"Sebenarnya aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang.." Lay membuka-buka halaman novel itu asal, bosan karena sudah membacanya berulang kali, "Apa aku harus membeli novel baru ya?" ia menggeleng keras, "..Ini aja baru aku beli kemarin, cepat banget aku bacanya.." ia tertawa kecil, dan kembali membacanya sambil berjalan—

BRUK !

Lay jatuh terduduk dan meringis kesakitan, "adududuh…" Ia membuka kedua matanya lalu menyipitkannya, melihat heran orang yang sedang menibannya—"..Kau…"

"Hiks"

"Do Kyungsoo?!"

D.O menangis tak bersuara, dan menatapnya panic, ia mengangkat D.O membantunya untuk berdiri dan membawanya ke tempat duduk terdekat,

"...Kyungsoo.." Lay menatapnya khawatir, D.O masih menangis tak bersuara, ia masih menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya,,

Lay hanya menghela napas pelan, lalu mengambil sapu tangan dari kantung jaketnya dan memberikannya kepada D.O, D.O mengintip sedikit dan mengambilnya pelan, lalu mengelap air matanya itu,dan..masih diam terisak.

D.O menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap ke kakinya itu, "Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku kalau kau mau"kata Lay lembut, D.O menoleh lemas, "Aku tahu aku memang tak akrab denganmu, hey, siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu" senyum Lay lebar,

Senyuman hangatnya itu mengingatkannya pada Kai.

"..Aku—"

D.O menceritakan semuanya kepada Lay, menumpahkan semua-muanya, dari awal hingga tadi, kadang ditengah-tengah cerita ia mendadak menangis, tetapi masih ia lanjutkan hingga selesai, entah kenapa menceritakan semuanya kepada Lay, ia merasa sangat lega dan nyaman,

"Hari ini aku hanya ingin bermain bebas dan tertawa, tetapi yang kudapat malah menangis keras dan terjerat dalam kesakitan" D.O mengerutkan dahinya,

Lay tersenyum simpul, "Lebih baik menerima kenyataan sekarang daripada diakhir"

D.O menoleh kearahnya, menatap lemas Lay,

Lay membalas tatapannya dengan khawatir, kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo itu, kantung matanya agak bengkak gara-gara nangis tadi, dan hidungnya juga agak memerah, begitupula kedua pipinya,

"Kyungsoo—"

"Ya"

Lay dan D.O saling berpandangan, lalu menoleh kearah suara itu bersamaan—

"Luhan?" Lay mengangkat sebelah alis, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Lebih tepatnya, apa yang KALIAN berdua lakukan disini?" Luhan yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka menatap Lay tajam, "Kyungsoo, apa yang ia lakukan padamu?" Luhan melemparkan pandangannya ke D.O, D.O yang baru sadar langsung menggeleng keras, "Nggak ! Aku hanya mengobrol dengannya!"

"Kai baru saja mencium Kyungsoo" ceplos Lay tiba-tiba,

D.O segera menengok ke Lay dan menatapnya shock, Lay yang tahu D.O menatapnya panik itu pun tak menengok sedikitpun, masih menatap lurus Luhan,

Tetapi, Luhan terlihat tak tertarik dengan perkataan Lay, juga tak terlalu peduli, ia menatap Lay datar, "..Oh.."

"yeah, talk about hell" Lay melemparkan pandangannya kearah lain, "Annyeonghaseo"

D.O menatap Lay heran, dan mengikuti arah pandangannya,

Itu Kai.

"Aku memang menciumnya" jelas Kai tiba-tiba,

Luhan menengok kearahnya, dan menatap Kai datar—

"Kukira kau mencintai Luhan?" Lay tersenyum lembut, yang dibaca senyum menyeramkan oleh D.O,

"Ne" Kai membalas senyumannya, lalu kembali menatap Luhan, "Tapi itu dulu"

APA.

HAH?

D.O mulai panik dengan semua yang ia alami sekarang,

"…Maksudmu apa…" D.O menatap Luhan juga Kai secara bergantian, lalu berdiri, "Kai ! Kukira kau mencintai Luhan dengan tulus !" D.O menatap Kai tak percaya,

"Ne, kukira juga begitu" kata Kai datar,

Entah kenapa, aura Kai juga Luhan, mempunyai aura yang sama.

Sama-sama tajam.

"Kyungsoo, sudahlah" Luhan menatap tajam D.O, dan D.O tak bisa apa-apa,

"Tapi…Kai…apa maksudmu tadi.." "Aku hanya ingin mencium-mu D.O, aku berpikir apa mungkin bisa perasaanku ini—"

PLAK !

Hening.

"Jangan menganggapku sebagai pengganti Luhan !" D.O membentak Kai cukup keras,

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu bodoh !"

D.O meninggalkan mereka semua dan tak menoleh sedikitpun,

"…Terserah kalian" Lay berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan santai meninggalkan mereka berdua,

Kini hanya Kai dan Luhan,

"Jangan main-main dengan Kyungsoo—" "Dan jangan main-main denganku" potong Kai.

Luhan hanya bisa menatap tajam namja tan ini,

'_ada apa dengan orang ini?'_

* * *

_' .SIAL'  
_

Xiumin membenci semuanya.

Entah apapun itu—ia membencinya.

Oh Sehun.

"..GGGAAAHHH.." Xiumin mengacak-acak rambutnya—

"Kenapa?! D.O bukannya menyukai orang lain?!" Xiumin menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya,

"_**Aku harus mengejarnya, mianhae"**_

'_Nggak usah minta maaf…'_ pikir Xiumin—

"Jangan menatapku dengan pandangan sedih seperti itu.."

Ia masih mengingat wajah yang terlihat habis tersakiti itu, wajah Sehun yang benar-benar memasangkan rasa sedih yang sungguh menyakitkan—

"Aku nggak mau merelakanmu, bodoh.." gumamnya pelan,

"Ngapain ngomong sendiri?"

Xiumin menoleh,

"Lay?!"

Lay menatap Xiumin datar, "Kau harus tahu tadi aku mengalami sesuatu yang hebat" Lay tersenyum kecil, "Hebatan mana sama aku?"

"Hah?"

"Aku baru saja mencium orang yang kusukai lalu ditolaknya"

"itu hebat" Lay tersenyum senang, Xiumin memukul bahu Lay tiba-tiba, "Adududuh…Tadi..Kai dan Luhan memperebutkan D.O dan D.O menampar Kai gara-gara tak ingin Kai menganggapnya sebagai.." Lay mengusap-usap bahu yang barusan dipukul oleh Xiumin—"Luhan"

"Mwo?! Kukira Kai menyukai Luhan?" Xiumin memiringkan kepalanya, "Kukira juga begitu..dan Luhan sepertinya sangat membenciku.." Lay mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, "Tentu saja, waktu kau putus, kau bilangnya selama ini tak menyukainya dan menyukaiku, bohong banget" Xiumin membuang muka,

Lay hanya tertawa keras, "Hahahahaha, Mian-mian, maaf membawamu ke masalahku, tetapi Luhan memang harus membenciku—Kau tahu?"

Xiumin mengangguk mengerti, "Aku tahu"

"Kau ini…malah sakit diakhir tahu nggak" ketus Xiumin, "Gwenchana.." Lay tertawa renyah,

"Suho sudah diambil Kris lho"

"Aku tahu"

"Padahal kan kau—" "Ne,Ne…"

Lay berjalan melewati Xiumin, "Ayo, kuantar pulang"

"Zhang Yixing"

Lay menoleh, dan tersenyum lembut, "Ne?"

"Selama ini kau menyukai Suho kan?"

* * *

Do you ever feel like you cannot trust everyone?

Do you ever like..The world just falling apart?

Do you ever feel like you lost in the dark?

Or…Are you numb?

Udah nggak bisa ngerasain apa-apa karena udah banyak disakiti?

Kyungsoo terengah-engah dengan nafasnya setelah berlari,

Bodohnya kenapa ia harus berlari, oh—

Untuk membiarkan airmatanya jatuh bersama angin—

Tetapi walau ia berhenti ditempat dan berdiri, masih saja mengalir—

"Kyungsoo !"

'_Aniya…Kumohon…Aku hanya ingin sendiri..'_ pikirnya letih,

D.O tak mau menoleh, karena ia tahu suara siapa yang barusan ia dengar—

"Kau tadi salah paham"

"Biarkan aku sendiri, Sehunnie" ketus D.O, Sehun menggeram kesal dan langsung saja ia menghampirinya lalu memeluknya dari belakang,

"Xiumin mengajakku ke taman bermain, aku menerimanya, kami berdua bermain bersama layaknya teman, tetapi aku tak tahu kenapa ia menciumku tiba-tiba, langsung saja…aku bilang aku mencintaimu"

D.O ingin menutup kedua telinganya mendengar ucapan Sehun, tetapi tak bisa, karena kedua lengannya terhalang oleh pelukan Sehun,

"Kumohon percaya padaku"

'_Aku nggak mau'_ pikirnya,

Tetapi rasa hangat dipelukan Sehun—Degupan jantung yang Kyungsoo rasakan dari belakang, itu milik Sehun, dan panas dilehernya, karena Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya disana—

"..Lepaskan.." kata Kyungsoo pelan, Sehun pun melepaskannnya perlahan, lalu menggenggam kedua tangan D.O dengan kedua tangannya, tak ingin D.O lari kemana-mana.

"Kyungsoo.."

"…Aku masih..Mencintai—" "Aku tahu" Sehun memotongnya,

Keheningan menyelimuti suasana mereka,sampai akhirnya—

"Kyungsoo? Sehuna?"

Mereka berdua menoleh, "…Baekhyun..?"

D.O melihat namja disebelahnya pula, "Tao..?" Tao melingkarkan tangannya dibahu Baekhyun, sepertinya entah kenapa Tao dibantu berjalan olehnya, tetapi..kenapa mereka bisa jalan bareng?

Kyungsoo membuang muka,

Lalu melepaskan tangannya dari Sehun, "..Bohong.."

"Eh?"

D.O mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sehun sedih, yang berhasil menusuk jantung Sehun cukup keras—

Baekhyun menatap heran Kyungsoo, "…D.O?"

D.O berjalan cepat melewati mereka berdua dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga,

'_kenapa aku sepertinya membenci semuanya'_ D.O menundukkan kepala,

Sehun tak bisa bergidik sedikitpun, karena ia cukup tersakiti entah saat melihat wajah D.O yang begtiu sedih,

Tao menatap Sehun heran, lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun, "…Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menatapnya lalu melihat Sehun yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka,

"Sehunnie, ada apa ?"

"Barusan Kai mencium D.O"

"Ah?" Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya, "Bukankah Kai menyukai—" "Aku juga nggak tahu.." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan,

Tao menengok ke belakang, sudah tak melihat sosok punggung D.O, sepertinya ia sudah pergi,

Tetapi ia merasakan firasat buruk.

"Sebaiknya, kita cari D.O sekarang" ceplos Tao tiba-tiba,

Sehun dan Baekhyun menatap Tao heran lalu saling berpandangan,

"Baiklah"

* * *

"Chanyeollie, kau nggak apa-apa? Mau pulang sekarang?" Chen menatap namjachingu-nya itu dengan khawatir, "Ahni, gwencana, cuman ngantuk" senyum Chanyeol, lalu ia menguap dan ditutup tiba-tiba oleh Chen, "mulutmu sangat lebar kalau menguap" Chen tertawa kecil, Chanyeol gemas dengan perbuatannya, hingga akhirnya ia menjilat tangan Chen—"Wah !" Chen melepaskannya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan malu, "Yeollie…"

Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Chen dan mendekatkannya dengan dirinya—"Chen Chen, aku lapar" "…Ne, nanti aku buatkan kamu sesuatu.." Chen masih menunduk malu gara-gara tadi,

"Tapi aku ingin menyantapmu"

"MWO ?!" Chen menatap Chanyeol tak percaya, "Eeeey, Yeollie-ah.."

Chanyeol langsung memasang wajah memohonnya—"Nggak boleh?"

Mampus.

"..Ngh…B-Baiklah…" Chen langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari Chanyeol,

"YAAAAAAAY" Chanyeol loncat riang, "Kita lewati ronde yang ban—" "SSSSSHHHH !" Chen menutup mulut Chanyeol dan memasang tampang wajahnya yang merah merona,

Chanyeol tertawa lalu mengambil tangan kecil Chen itu dan menggenggamnya sambil berjalan,

"….?"

"..Hm? Waeyeo, Chen Chen?"

"…Itu..sepertinya aku kenal.." Chen berhenti ditempat diikuti oleh Chanyeol—

Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Chen,

Seorang namja yang ingin menyebrang jalan, namja manis dengan tatapan kosong ke depan,

Belum lampu merah-

"..Lho, D.O? Ngapain dia?"

Chen segera berlari menghampiri D.O ,

"Chen Chen !"

"Kyungsoo-ah ! Andwae !"

tapi—

BRAAAAAAAAAAK !

Chen langsung berhenti mendadak,

Dan Chanyeol pun tak percaya apa yang barusan ia lihat tadi—

'_**Cinta itu rumit ya'**_

* * *

END?

_**HAAAAAAAAAAAI, GIMANA? GIMANA ?**_

_**Btw, udah liat mv baru exo belom wolf? Gila'e mereka…beeeeh…Baeksoo disitu banyak banget lho._. yaahh kata gue sih, au deh kata lo hehehe~**_

_**Jangan lupa beli album mereka ya ! XOXO !**_

_**Mianhae buat readers untuk menunggu lama, tetapi aku nggak akan ngecewain kalian kok !**_

_**Jeongmal kamsahamnida buat kalian semua yang udah ngebaca sampai end of season 1 !**_

_**SOOOOOOOO WAIT SEASON 2 KAY ?! **_

_**ANNYEOOOOOOOOOONG~~~~~~~**_

_**RNR PLEASEEEEEEEE KYAAAAAAAA XD**_


	14. MUST READ !

_**Annyeonghaseo, yang menunggu sequel what is love, bisa dibaca diff baru aku, 'DON'T GO' . itu lanjutan what is love, judul emang beda, tapi cerita sama dan berlanjut disitu, please read it til' finished kay? Makasih banget yang udah baca what is love sampe selesai, yang review ataupun nggak, jeongmal kamsahamnida, yang tertarik dengan pasangan crack couple HANSOO, bisa baca ffku satu lagi, 'Oh So Life' , once again, thanks, and please read 'Don't Go' if you curious about the continued story of what is love ^^**_

_**-infinitely the authors, yongmunnie**_


End file.
